Waiting
by TinyHearts
Summary: She is fragile; delicate. The stoic man that she would do anything for gives her salvation. The life she had always wanted. Will Itachi die? What does Madara want with her? ItachixOC ItaOC ItachiOC Itachi/OC COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! :D_

_This is Waiting, a heart wrenching tale of Uchiha Itachi and the girl he thinks he can never have because of his horrible past.|_

_Committed to dying in Sasuke's hands, he could never have a relationship._  
_But, he will be proven wrong, almost by accident._  
_So here it is**.**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, obviously._

* * *

She smiled to herself while she finished up the red stitching of the cloak on her small homemade plush of Itachi. _The man of her dreams._

Placing the thread and needle down, she examined her own crafting skill.

Koneko made the Itachi plush only days ago, though she hadn't had the time to complete the cloak until today.

Holding the finished product of the small doll in her hands, she smiled. Her father's sudden booming voice rang throughout the home.

"Koneko! _Get down her_e!"

The peaceful atmosphere was eliminated instantly. She stayed utterly quiet as her eyes glanced over at the plush that now laid on her white vanity.

"What do you t-think he wants, Itachi-kun...?" The brunette murmured with the slightest hint of fear in her voice. The replica simply stared up at her with its' scarlet Sharingan.

Koneko left her room, slowly closing the door behind her then walking downstairs.

At the bottom of the steps, her father was there. Impatiently awaiting her arrivial.

"What took you?" He asked her darkly. She lowered her gaze to the space between them.

"I'm sorry... I was busy w-with something, father..." A sharp pain hit her side as the girls' body hit the wooden floors of the living room.

She inhaled at the infliction. Her emerald hues slowly looked up toward him; terrified of what he might do next.

"From now on, I expect you to _come_ when I call you. _Am I understood_?" He said through gritted teeth.

Koneko nodded quickly, focusing her view at the dark floorboards.

He roughly lifted her up by the arm; "You will come with me to see Kin today. It's her birthday. Go upstairs and get ready."

The horrid man knew that Koneko hated that woman, but he constantly forced her to join him in visiting her anyhow. He shoved her upstairs, stumbling on a step or two.

Kin was her father's girlfriend, but the woman only loved him for the family's money. A gold-digger. Her father is 50 years of age and she is 26.

Obviously, that was more than enough proof for young Koneko.

Stepping into her room, she grabbed a backpack and gathered some things to take with her.

She walked over towards her vanity table and picked up the Itachi plush.

"Please... Let it a-all go over smoothly..." Koneko begged.

The banging on the side of the wall could be heard from upstairs, "Go into the cellar and get me the box gift materials!"

She tucked the stuffed plush safely away into her pack. Slipping the bag onto her shoulders, she left her room. Locking the door behind her.

Koneko came downstairs, walking into the front foyer. She zipped up her black jacket, then slipped her purple flats. She walked outside.

The sky was clouded a dark gray and the grass was damp from the rain that fell the night before. She opened the old wooden doors on the side of the house to the cellar and walked down the steep stairs.

She stepped to the center of the dark, spider-web filled room and pulled the long string to turn on the dim, flickering light.

Koneko came to a medium sized cardboard box, which held all of the gift bags, wrapping paper and whatnot. She bent to pick it up, but something caught her attention...

The lighting in the small room gave off a small glimmer from a corner of the cellar. She lifted boxes that were in her way of getting to the flickering sparkle.

The young girl found a tiny dark box made of wood with jewels encrusted on the lid. It was beautiful. She had never seen anything like it before.

Strangely enough, there were no traces of dust on this box.

_Odd..._ She thought.

One shimmering red ruby at every corner of the lid and a strange though gorgeous design of jewels were in the middle.

Slowly opening the tiny box, some nearly transparent, yellow papers with some unreadable writing on them were found.

She slowly shuffled through the small old items and saw a beautiful silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket attached to the chain.

Koneko lifted the sparkling necklace up towards the light and awed at its beauty. Holding the heart gently between her thumb and forefinger.

It was absolutely stunning. She wondered why it was left in this dusty old room...

The sound of her father thrashing on the wall as a sign to hurry up brought her back to Earth. She smiled and carefully clipped the necklace on, then slipped the box into her backpack.

Koneko tucked the necklace into her shirt so her father wouldn't see and question where she obtained it.

Quickly picking up the crate of gift items, she ran upstairs and entered the house again.

He was in the foyer with his arms crossed; a stern look on his face. She lowered her head and handed him box that was likely filled with spiders.

Koneko terribly hated the things. Disgusting,

The man quickly picked out a bag and some wrapping paper from the box. He placed the gift inside, which was a medium sized beige bear with a rose in its mouth and a little pink card in it's hands.

She looked at the bear skeptically. There was no possible way Kin wanted something like that...

He shoved Koneko outside and told her to wait for him while he got his jacket and shoes on. The pale girl noticed that it had started to rain lightly.

She stepped off the large square stones of the roofed-over porch and stood in the cool rain, listening to the raindrops hitting the roof of the car and ground softly.

Koneko briefly closed her eyes for a moment.

Once opening her eyes again, she saw a man with spiked auburn hair and piercings covering his face was leaned against the trunk of a tree, straight across from her home.

He was... Smirking at her.

Koneko blinked, surprised. When she looked again, he was…

_Gone._

There was no sign of him anywhere. She glanced around the area quickly.

_Was that... Pain who I just saw now?_ A strange feeling came over her.

The sound of the door being locked came from behind her. Her father breezed past her while she was still dazed.

"What are you waiting for? _Get in_!" He said, opening the door on the driver's side. They got in, buckled up and drove off towards _the witch's_ house.

Along the way, her father kept scolding her of how her behavior should be while they were guests at Kin's home.

Koneko exhaled quietly and stared up at the smokey gray clouds through the car windows, trying to block out his harsh voice.

* * *

You like? :D  
If you do, leave a review!

- Itachi's Kitty


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! They make my day!_  
_Enjoy!_

* * *

When they arrived at Kin's house, she was already at the door waiting for them to arrive. Or to be more precise, waiting for Koneko's father.

Kin ran outside and flung herself at the man as he stepped out of the car. She had a layer of heavy makeup on and was wearing a perfume that stung every time the brunette inhaled.

"Oh, Mugoi! I've missed you so much!" The woman shot a quick look at Koneko then smiled at her father.

"I missed you too, honey." Her father said.

She smirked smugly, "Hi Koneko."

"Hello, Kin-san..."

The three stood there for a moment until Kin finally spoke up, "Well, come in you two!"

Sighing sadly, Koneko followed them inside. Wishing she could have been anywhere but here.

"Koneko, do you want something to drink?" Kin hollered from the kitchen.

"No..." The young girl said silently. Noticing father's harsh glare and she quickly added, "Thank you a-anyway..."

A television remote was flung to where she was sitting on the dark green leather couch.

"Here, watch whatever you want." His voice was gruff. Obviously irritated by his own daughter's presence.

The black haired woman returned with two bottles of beer. One was handed to Koneko's father.

"Are you sure that it's alright for you to watch horror movies?"

Koneko's fingers twiddled, "This movie isn't t-too scary. It's fine."

"Then why are you stuttering?" She asked.

"I always do. I can't h-help it..." Koneko replied, staring at her hands.

The innocent girl was absolutely terrified of this woman. She frequently haunted her dreams; ever since the day they first met...

* * *

_"Father...?" Koneko called out quietly. _

_She came downstairs to look for the cordless telephone that belonged in her room. Koneko had no idea where she left it last, and she had to ask him if he'd seen it._

_"Father...?" _

_Looking in the sunroom, he wasn't there. She glanced around in the family office and he was still nowhere to be found. _

_"…Father, where are you?" The brunette held her hand to her heart. A cold feeling dipped into her stomach._

_She recognized her phone lying on the polished wood floors. She slowly bent pick it up, when strange sound emitted from the bathroom. _

_Koneko felt as if she were in a horror movie. She had an idea of what could be happening in that room, but she pleaded with herself to pretend that it was nothing. _

_She walked towards the bathroom, stepping silently against the wood planks. Peeking her head around the corner, she saw it._

_Her heart fell into her stomach with a chilling plunge. Her head span; she was unable to think clearly._

_Koneko screamed, dropping her telephone. _

_The man quickly turned, "Koneko!" _

_Oddly... He was less angry than she assumed he would be._

_The emerald-eyed girl took off, heading towards the staircase. Needing to get back into her room. A safe haven._

_Salvation was destroyed as her father grabbed her hand. He ordered her to sit with him._

_She was in total hysterics. The tears from her eyes just wouldn't seem to stop. Barely able to breathe or think._

_Koneko was filled with so much guilt, like she had betrayed her mother who had passed, three months before this moment._

_Her father attempted to speak to her, but the girl would continue bawling. Shaking her head._

"_No...! Let go of me...! No!"_

_

* * *

_Almost as if waking from a nightmare, she took a sharp inhale. She had to concentrate on something else. Anything.

Kin whispered into the man's ear. He glowered at his daughter as the woman spoke.

Suddenly, he nodded. She turned her judgmental gaze back to the young girl on the leather couch.

Koneko's father cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "Koneko... Go outside and explore around the neighborhood."

His dead seriousness was no surprise.

"Your father has to give me my... Birthday gift." Kin crudely said.

Koneko sat there for a moment, processing the meaning behind her words. She stood from the seat and walked to the front door, slipping on her shoes and jacked.

She lifted her pack over her shoulder. "Have fun!" Kin said.

Immediately, the door was locked behind her.

Sighing, she wandered the street of which the cruel woman's home was on.

Koneko found a rather large forest and playground. She smiled unconsciously. Perhaps it was the perfect way to free her mind.

She took a seat on the swings but jumped up, gasping when she felt cold rainwater on her skin.

Koneko felt silly when she thought of how she left the house in a skirt on a cool, rainy day.

Deciding that her backside was already wet, she returned to her spot on the swing.

She rocked back and forth slowly; her feet still placed on the ground.

The kitten observed her atmosphere of arboriculture. Her eyes landed on a pathway in a row of trees.

_That must be the entrance to the forest of the park. _Koneko thought.

She smiled and got up from the children's playset; making her way over to the archway of saplings. Strolling through the unkempt wet grass, she arrived on the other side of the woods.

Everything before her was beautiful. She had to admire the scenery.

Birds were chirping proudly as they flew over the sky. Two bushy tailed squirrels ran across the grand field. A baby squirrel traveling with a bigger squirrel was an adorable sight.

Koneko breathed in the crisp air. The sun was shining through the forest trees, but the clouds were turning shades of pink, yellow and purple.

Continuing on the dirt path through the huge forest, she felt herself grow tired. It seemed as if the girl had been walking for at least twenty minutes.

She found herself at another area of woodlands. And what was worse, trail ended and now lead to nowhere.

"Where am I...?"

The setting sun had gone down and the sky was now painted with purple and dark blue.

Koneko sighed, turning herself back to the pathway so she could return to Kin's house, but the path had disappeared.

Now in the previous spot of the pathway were trees, shrubs and bushes.

"Where..." She scanned her surroundings carefully, yet found no trails in sight.

Light raindrops began to fall from the indigo sky. Koneko shivered.

"How will I get home...?"


	3. Chapter 3

She was fully exhausted from search for a route out. It was now nighttime and a dry area to rest was needed.

Koneko came across a grand tree with leaves that hung over like an umbrella. She knelt down and felt the grass underneath the tree. It was virtually dry.

Setting her bag down, she unzipped the small pouch at the front. She dug inside until finding a pack of Koala's March snacks.

The brunette smiled, unable to remember the last time she had a treat. The sweet smell of chocolate and hazelnuts made her sigh, as she loved sweets.

Koneko was just so starved; she finished the entire package.

She packed a small water bottle in her backpack earlier, just in case a scenario like this occurred. Retrieving the bottle, she took tiny sips incase she needed to preserve it.

It was now pitch black in the woods. The emerald-eyed female was terrified to be out at this time, particularly in a place that she wasn't familiar with. You never know who could be lurking around...

Koneko couldn't see any lights from houses or street lamps anywhere. Only trees and darkness.

She zipped her jacket up closer towards her neck and putting her hands in her pockets as she felt a chilling gust of wind. Her eyes felt heavier and heavier with each second as she began to feel drowsy.

Glancing at the eerie forest for the final time tonight, she sighed and let her head fall back against the base of the tree.

Koneko shivered, huddling closer to the tree, "I just w-want to be home..."

She laid her backpack down like a pillow and took off my jacket to use as a makeshift blanket.

The girl with chocolate locks removed her iPod Touch from her bag and listened to _Breathe_ by Telepopmusik.

Slowly falling asleep on the forest floor as she cried soundlessly, she considered if she actually missed her father for the single time in her life.

* * *

"_Koneko..." _

_Her eyes slowly flickered open. She found herself in a room as dark as midnight. _

"_Koneko, wake up..." A deep, sultry voice called._

_Standing before her was a man with thick cascading black hair and many wrinkles. The corners of the man's mouth were molded into a grin. _

"_Who a-are you…?" She questioned. She didn't like the way he smiled at her..._

_He held his hand out. It was wrinkled and clammy. The girl took it anyway, gingerly standing. He smirked._

"_Hn... You'll fit just fine..." He ignored her question. _

_The seemingly elder man circled her, "Perfectly, in fact..." _

"_Uhm... Sir, I don't know w-what you are talking about..." Koneko said in hushed tones._

_He bore at her with his piercing onyx eyes. His irises began to bleed to red with three beautiful black tomoe spinning._

_The man extended a finger to her silver locket. "That,"_

_She blinked, baffled. _

"_He gave it to you."_

"_What? No... I-" The dark haired man began to dissipate into the blackness, "Wait, who a-are you...?" _

_He was gone._

_

* * *

_  
Koneko awoke from her dream, jolting up from her resting position; gasping for air.

She felt as if she was suffocated.

Holding a hand towards her rapidly beating heart, her emerald hues studied her surroundings.

It was morning. Bright, sunny and clear with amazing blue skies.

She could finally return home...

Koneko swiveled around to pick up her things, yet she saw that only her bag was there.

Her brow furrowed a bit, but she casted it off. She could always get herself another jacket. One day.

The girl lifted the sack onto her svelte shoulders. She considered where she should start now.

"The forest s-seems a little off..." Koneko stepped further into the clearing.

The sun was so warm and the air was so humid; it felt like summer, which was odd because the day before, it was very cold and raining. _It was autumn._

She recognized a path just a ways over to the left of her. Smiling ecstatically as she ran over to it.

Her running slowly became a walk down the trail. It was definitely a fairly long way to go.

The sound of a twig snapping was heard on her right.

Koneko was too frightened to say a word as she held a hand towards her chest.

Two men flew out at the petrified girl and roped her arms and legs together while another kept her from squirming.

A man appeared before her. His entire person was burly, broad shoulders, bulging muscles. A long, painful looking scar descended from the top left of his forehead and down an angle to the bottom of his jaw, giving him a rugged look. Certainly a gang boss of some kind.

"We captured one, sir." Said the one who held her to the ground. She could practically feel the horrible grin in his words.

"Bring her to the camp."

Koneko felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck and darkness fell upon her swiftly.

* * *

You guys ever notice that Kisame always says, "_desu_" pretty much after every sentence?  
He's just too polite for words. :3

**REVIEW FOR LOVE. **You know you want it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Deidara's birthday was yesterday! (May 5)  
Go bake him a cake or something.  
After you've finished reading of course,  


* * *

_  
Awaking from her comatose state, it was nightfall again.

She took her time to raise herself, aiming to recall what had happened. Memories of three men capturing her flooded back.

There laid a small crackling campfire, providing her with temporary warmth.

Koneko caught a rustle in the bushes her and recognized one of her captors. The cloth mask covering the lower half of his face concealed his smirk, "Sir, the girl is awake."

Her emerald hues grew large with fear. She knew she had to run away. There was no telling what they had in mind.

Only seconds later, the gang leader appeared just before her, smirking wickedly. She struggled to stand, but a kunai was immediately thrown at her right calf. Crimson liquid poured from her freshly made wound.

She screamed from the horrible affliction; echoing throughout the forest.

* * *

Four men of Akatsuki were gathered around a soothing log fire. The twinkling stars could be seen from any angle along the navy landscape. Unfortunately, the moon could not be seen due to the puffy dark clouds covered its' shine.

"Alright, un. _Prepared_?" Deidara prodded cockily, shifting his view over at the blue shark nin.

Crossing his arms, Kisame looked up from the dirt drawing of ticktacktoe; a grin of pointed teeth revealed themselves, "Ladies first."

The blonde's right eye narrowed yet no replies were said.

_X _was drawn in the middle.

"I wanted to be _X_." The Kiri nin wasn't pleased.

"I'm _X_ because you said I was a woman, un." He smirked. Kisame grumbled, using his extended blue finger to make a circle in the middle space on the top row.

The clay artist scowled. A hand was placed on his chin while he considered his next move.

"Why play trivial children's games? Shouldn't you be sparing?" Sasori mumbled with his gaze still fixed on the miniature puppet in his hands, working away on it.

"Then why do you handle dolls?" Kisame inquired, amused.

His brown eyes flashed to the blue man, "Puppets. Repeat that when I kill you with them..."

The image of Kisame dying by his partner's hand had the Iwa nin on the edge of concealed laughter. Beneath his breath, the puppeteer uttered about how idiotic the two were.

"Sasori is correct. Childish games are meaningless." The deep, enchanting tone of Itachi's voice called. His statement was directed to the shark.

Comfortably seated on the lush grass, leaning against the base of an oak. The Uchiha's eyes swept up toward the stars, dazedly watching the little white lights.

"Tonight is rather dull, Itachi-san. Surely, you agree."

Itachi sighed languidly, "Yes, however I am not resorting to foolish games…"

An abrupt, odd sensation struck Itachi's chest. His flow of chakra was performing unusually.

_Is it...Her? _His crimson eyes slowly opened, then slid to disturbed slits.

The four of them heard a scream from not far away. They all froze, peering in the direction of the cry.

The men glanced at one other. Itachi's head swiftly turned in the direction of the shriek that happened seconds before.

_It has to be. _He concluded.

"What the hell was that?" Kisame said, griping Samehada.

Itachi stood soundlessly, sprinting off into the trees. The direction that his own chakra flow led him.

The three males found that the Uchiha had disappeared.

After a moment, he found her. Silky chocolate tresses, captivating green emerald eyes that nearly seemed to alter their colour according to light.

Koneko was just as beautiful as when he saw her last.

_She's injured..., _His Sharingan landed on the deep cut in her leg_. _

Itachi recognized the chain around her neck. His clan's doujutsu allowed him to see the chakra segment stored away inside the locket. With each close step the rogue nin took, the points in the Uchiha's chest would heat rapidly.

He was grateful that she found the necklace, and that it worked efficiently.

She tried to crawl away as her calf continued to bleed heavily. The gang leader hauled her back and prepared to make another indent on her snow white skin.

"Don't fidget. This will only take a minute," The man smiled darkly as he used his opposite hand to reach for the hem of his pants,

Itachi had seen enough. The black tomoe of his sharingan spun to life.

In the blink of an eye, a deep slash wound ran along the rogue nin's torso; slicing apart his shirt in the process. Blood leaked from his mouth as one of his vital points had been impacted greatly.

He died from blood loss in a millisecond.

The goons appeared from the shrubs to kill whoever had murdered their boss, though they took off immedately with horrified expressions once they saw who stood before them.

Koneko hardly could keep her eyes open. Her lashes fluttered as she tried to focus her blurry vision but with no avail, as she was only able to see a tall, dark figure.

Attempting to thank her savior but fell unconscious, as the stress on her body had been too much...

* * *

_Yay! Itachi to the rescue! :D_  
_Oh yeah. When Itachi was talking about the necklace that Koneko was wearing, it comes later. :)_

_Keep reviewing please! –heart-_


	5. Chapter 5

Big thanks to all those who are reviewing and thanks to my silent readers as well! :]  
You guys are my encouragement! ILY.  
ENJOY!

* * *

Itachi gingerly raised her into his arms, securing her so she was cradled against him.

His softened eyes traveled over her flawless ivory face, "Koneko..."

She stirred and leant her head to his torso. The scent of her perfume constrained him to repose at her breathtaking fragrance.

With slight reluctance, the Uchiha male journeyed into the forest once again.

Sasori was awake, unable to sleep for he did not need it as a wooden figure; while Deidara and Kisame were taking a brief break from their _intense_ game.

"How'd it go?" The Kiri nin called to his stoic friend. His eyes slid to the unrecognizable girl in his arms.

"_Who _the hell is that, un?" Instantly a hand made of wood was clamped over his mouth.

Sasori's eyes narrowed at the blonde's blustering tone, "Do you _want_ to be discovered by ANBU?"

Shaking his head, he frowned and the hand was removed with a warning stare sent Deidara's way.

"Who's the girl, Itachi-san?" Kisame chuckled a bit, baffled _and _amused by his partner, whom he assumed wasn't the type to do such a thing as rescue a young civilian woman.

"...She was the one who screamed."

Deidara arched a brow, "So, you brought her _here_?"

Itachi set her on the plush, forest floor. No reply was given as he surrounded himself in his thoughts.

His silence didn't please the Iwa nin.

Before he swiftly removed the blade, the charcoal haired man glimpsed at her blank face.

Once the kunai had been disposed, he gently dabbed at the blood surrounding the wound on her leg, then cleaning the blood that over flowed and leaked down to her ankle.

He paid no attention to the shark and artist as they watched him wrap gauze around her calf. He shrugged off his Akatsuki cloak and draped it over her for a makeshift blanket.

"We aren't the safest of people, un. Ninety percent of the time, our situations are life-threatening."

"So, why did you _really_ bring her here, un." Deidara continued on, pressing the issue at the Uchiha.

Kisame's pointed teeth were shown as he stared at his long-time friend. He was actually somewhat curious as well.

A hum emerged from Itachi's chest as he sat a ways away from her resting form. His back leaned against the base of a tree.

Deidara scowled, as he didn't get his answer. _That damn Uchiha_, His thought came bitterly.

"She was going to be violated by a outlaw, however she was stabbed in the leg beforehand and therefore, could not escape..."

That came as no surprise; the girl was beautiful. Any fugitive ninja with a desire for a woman would take what he could get, but she was a rare find.

Deidara found that Itachi was attempting to find rest. As usual, Kisame was out like a light, leaving the blonde and puppet awake.

* * *

Her eyes opened languidly. Blinking several times, as she was surprised to find that she was still among the living.

Koneko sat up and she rubbed her face, glancing on her right to see a blonde man, who was all too familiar.

Deidara.

She clamped her hands over her mouth to prevent any screams. It couldn't have been a cosplayer. He was... Realistic.

"Don't worry. I wont hurt you, un." Deidara stepped before her.

His lustrous bright yellow hair, the visible sky blue eye. Even the camera over his left eye was identical.

He seated himself cross-legged in front of her, then said, "What's your name, un?"

"I... I... I..."

Deidara laughed heartedly, "Shy?"

Bobbing her head slowly, her emerald hues descended to the ground abashedly, "My n-name is Suzue Koneko..."

"What a cute name. I'm Deidara, un." He told with a charming grin. With a smile like his, she was obligated to return it.

His eye shifted to the deep cut in her leg. She followed his line of sight and she tensed up, seeing her bandaged calf.

"Do you remember anything, un?" He questioned, without the intention to pry.

Her hand floated over her wound, "I'm afraid t-that all I am able to remember... Is three horrible men a-and my rescuer."

"Did you see your savior's face?" The artist was curious to know if she laid eyes on the Uchiha.

"Unfortunately, his b-back was to me..."

He made a mental note to let her know later on.

"Ah, un. I have the feeling he'll be pleased to know you've woken up."

Koneko flattened her lips at that. Deidara opened his Akatsuki mantle and dug through a pocket inside. A beige, drawstring bag was in his hand.

"Which do you like better, un. Apple or banana?"

"Um... Banana." She muttered and the fruit was placed in her lap.

"Onigiri or...Onigiri?" A crease dented his forehead. His eyes flashed up to hers from the contents of the sack.

A small laugh emitted the brunette, "Onigiri..."

"Good choice, un." He played, grinning as he handed her two rice balls, which she gladly took and began to nibble away at them, along with her banana.

"Thank y-you, Deidara-kun..." She said as she finished her meal. Her smile halted his thoughts temporarily.

"Don't worry about it, un." The Iwa nin laughed sheepishly as he tucked the bag away.

The two talked for hours until Koneko felt slouchy and tired. Her eyes were heavy as she yawned. Deidara noticed her drowsiness, "Are you tired, un?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. Heat was rising to her cheeks. The clay artist snickered slightly.

Koneko wrapped Itachi's cloak around her small frame. Though she had never smelt such a warm, masculine scent, she had no idea who owned the mantle.

Deidara saw her eyes flicker warily around the forest, "What's wrong, un?"

She shook her head, pulling the cloak closer to her body. "I'm just a b-bit scared..."

"Would you like me to stay beside you tonight? Or should I say morning, un." Deidara smiled. Koneko nodded.

Deidara patted his leg, "Use my leg as a pillow, un. I wont go anywhere, and if someone shows up, I'll obliterate them" He grinned proudly.

The brunette shifted closer to him, lying down once again with her head resting against his upper thigh.

"Goodnight, Deidara-kun..." Koneko dozed off easily. "Night, Koneko-chan..." He fell asleep just as quick.

* * *

Chocolate and writing go together hand in hand. :)  
Please keep the reviews going, darlings!


	6. Chapter 6

I never thought making this update would take so long.  
Anyway, I hope you forgive me.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Dawn came and the four Akatsuki woke up and silently cleaned up the clearing they were in, disposing of anything that hinted they were there.

Deidara and Sasori moved to Koneko's petite sleeping form.

The blonde covered her with Itachi's cloak and Sasori picked her up in his arms.

"Wow, she is really light..." Came from Sasori. Deidara smirked, "I know, un. I told her that last night."

Kisame rolled his small black eyes, "Shut up, Deidara. You're going to wake her."

Deidara rubbed his head and crossed his arms like a child, "Asshole, un." He muttered.

Itachi finished off his task, "We will travel to the nearest village to buy weaponry, clothing and any other necessities she might need..." He said.

Later on that morning, still in the arms of Sasori; Koneko awoke.

"You're finally awake," He muttered,

Deidara grinned while they continued to walk, "Good morning, Koneko-chan Did you sleep well, un?"

"Good m-morning, Deidara-kun and yes, very w-well... Thank you." She said.

"Good, I was thinking that you would've been too frightened to rest, un."

"No, no..." She smiled.

Sasori's brown eyes flashed down at her, "I am Akasuna-no-Sasori. I'm pleased to meet you, Koneko."

"Pleased to meet y-you too, Sasori-kun..."

"Isn't she sweet? She looks like a kitten." Deidara smirked. The puppeteer nodded.

"You don't have to carry me any longer, I can walk..." Koneko said.

Sasori slowly placed her down on her feet; her legs wobbled but she kept them still. Deidara held her hand to keep her steady. He then motioned his head to Kisame.

"That's Kisame-san. He's obsessed with his sword, Samehada."

Kisame stopped walking. The blonde sensed danger.

Said blue man turned with a threatening grin sent at Deidara. He knelt down to her height, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Koneko-chan. My full name is Hoshigaki Kisame."

He stood and began to walk again, but not without sending another nasty look to Deidara.

It was water off a ducks back for the blonde.

"That's Itachi-san, un." Deidara said, scowling. That was it; not even an introduction.

'_Who...?'_ She questioned her sanity.

The brunette stared at Itachi's back as he walked.

"Uchiha... Itachi?" Koneko's words came as an inaudible whisper. She immediately looked away.

Koneko said only four words to the man who stayed a couple of paces in front of her.

"Thank you... For saving m-my life..."

Everything fell silent for a split moment.

"...Hn."

Deidara cut the tension, "Itachi-san, this is Suzue Kone-"

Itachi stopped abruptly; a cold glare from the corner of his eye was directed at Deidara.

"_I know her name_."

The blonde slanted his visible blue eye. She saw his jaw clench angrily.

Her worried gaze flickered from Itachi to Deidara several times.

The shark and puppet decided to remove her from the on-coming death match.

"Come. We'll get you something to eat." Sasori said, calmly taking her arm.

She walked off with the redhead, but still watched Itachi and Deidara glare at one another.

Koneko then felt ting of pain in her leg again. Ignoring it, she focused on walking.

The blonde male noticed her stumbling a bit, "We should hurry with getting your equipment; then we can go get a real meal and you can rest your leg, un."

"She's not staying. Koneko will be leaving us today and going back to her home."

"W-What...?" Horror was laced in her voice.

Deidara bawled his fists, "What? There is probably a reason for Koneko-chan to be out all this way, un!"

Itachi's harsh glare silenced Deidara; he then shifted his line of sight to Koneko's stricken figure.

His eyes asked her if Deidara's assumptions were correct.

"My father and his g-girlfriend were going to... Um... Well..." She stammered nervously.

Kisame nodded, telling her they understood.

"My f-father... He h-hits me everyday..." Koneko took in a long breath, "No matter w-what I do, he always finds a reason to strike me..."

"Your father hits you?"

Her emerald eyes closed slowly; nodding. Kisame glanced at Itachi, only to find him as impassive as ever,

"Itachi-san," Kisame said in his usual rough tone, "Doesn't this spark your interest?"

The ebony haired man's eyes flashed to Koneko's ivory face.

"No." He said simply, "I already knew."

* * *

ITACHI KNEW!

rafflewaffle. :D

I'll explain more about the necklace sooner or later! :]

Keep reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Deidara rose a yellow eyebrow, "How, un?"

Itachi slid his eyes closed and inhaled slowly. Taking his time to reply, "From the moment we met. It is indeed true that her father has beat her."

"Her arms, legs, face and neck. All areas have either scratches, bruises, gashes or scars." Itachi told.

The three observed the wounds on her body that the stoic Uchiha listed off.

Long scars; gashes with Band-Aids over them, cuts that looked like they were from a knife or another sharp object and bruises that nearly covered her entire lithe figure.

No matter where eyes were laid, her ivory skin was tarnished with ugly marks.

"That bastard, un..." Came from Deidara.

Frowning, brown eyes studied light green ones, "Did he have a purpose?"

With a slow shrug of her shoulders, her brown hair swayed as she shook her head.

The four criminals glanced at one another briefly.

As much as he hated even laying eyes on the Uchiha, he had to attempt to help her.

"_Itachi_-san," Deidara spoke, jaw tight, "We should let Koneko-chan stay with us. If we force her to return home, her father might kill her. With wounds like those, I wouldn't be surprised if the guy considered it already, un..."

The long ebony haired man remained expressionless, holding her eyes in a sidelong stare.

Koneko respected his strength; both mentally and physically, as both were something that she didn't have. Inwardly, she smiled a bit.

"She might be a burden to us if we encounter any enemies." Sasori told, folding his arms across his wooden chest.

"The choice is yours, Itachi-san. Agree with Sasori, and send her back to wherever that she came. Or," He paused, "Side with Deidara and I and allow her to stay."

Her orbs were glassy as she held her stare to the dirt soil. She didn't expect that they would be so swift to decide her future.

Sighing, Itachi closed his eyes, "...It will be a nuisance to keep her."

Silence was heavy for a minute or so. Her head hung; strands of chocolate tresses provided a curtain.

"However... She may be of use to us."

The Uchiha male carried on in a dull tone, "It is possible that we can train her to become a shinobi and work for Akatsuki. Then again, she could refuse."

"We would have the responsibility to find where she came from and send her back if she is to refuse. If that were to occur, it would take much longer for us to complete our mission... "

The petite girl lifted her eyes; shielded beneath her long lashes. A glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Itachi was silent for a minute, he then exhaled a deep breath, "...We'll keep her with us."

Her hues of green felt misty as she smiled exuberantly. The Kiri shinobi and bomber were pleased upon they saw her happiness.

"Thank y-you, Itachi-kun..." Koneko embraced him. She was just so blissful to be allowed to remain with them.

His eyes widened a fraction. His chest rumbled in acknowledgment.

Deidara, who had been watching the entire scene, was rather envious.

_With those arrogant Uchiha genes, an admirer is the last thing some like _him_ needs. _He scowled.

Koneko held him awhile longer before releasing him. He still wanted her against him, even if he couldn't return the embrace.

She gently smiled up at him. Itachi pried his gaze away from her, observing the opening of field.

* * *

_He watched over her as slept. Just as usual._

_She was heavenly. An angel. Her long, dark eyelashes created a shadow across her porcelain face. Her chocolate brown hair was scattered across the pillow and gave off a soft shine from the moon's glow. Her lips were slightly parted; silent intakes of breath could be heard from her._

_She was truly beautiful._

_Uchiha Itachi slid his eyes closed with a longing to be beside her. To hold her to him. Murmuring loving words to her. He knew this was impossible._

_The importance of remaining as a cold, heartless criminal with bloodstained hands was too great. All for the sake of his baby brother, Sasuke._

"_**Koneko!"**_

_As the belting of her father was heard, Itachi's eyes flew open. _At this hour...? _He thought._

_Peering toward her, he inspected Koneko was still fast asleep, yet had a strained expression._

_"__**Koneko!" **__Came louder._

_She was awaking. Concealing himself in a shadow inside her room, Itachi was sure that the light of the moon wouldn't reveal his presence._

_Slowly, she sat up and wiped at her eyes with the back her hand. He noticed small trickles of clear liquid._

She was crying... _His eyes slimmed at the thought. He hadn't even seen,_

_Her father was heard coming up the stairs, landing hard on each step. Koneko grabbed a small object; holding it close to her. It was a stuffed doll._

That's... me.

_Koneko pleaded, "Please Itachi-kun... Take me f-far away from this place. Don't let him hurt me..." _

_A thundering boom came from the man outside her chamber; pounding his fist on the door, "__**Open this god dammed door!"**_

_Itachi glimpsed at the brunette and saw that she had buried her face in the toy, crying softly. _

_Languidly, she raised her head. Standing before her was Uchiha Itachi._

_Her astonished, jade eyes were locked on his opaque ones. Neither tore away,_

_The black haired man lifted her into his arms, darting his eyes to the door. He leapt out her window, speeding through the trees. He kept a grip underneath her knees and around her shoulders._

_Landing on a branch, Itachi felt her hand as it held onto his mantle. His eyes slid toward her window,_

_Her father had burst into the room, knocking the lock off and pulling the hinges from the door. He searched around sluggishly and found no one, tossing furniture as he belted her name out._

_It was obvious that the man was heavily drunk. Stumbling in her room, barely able to stay still._

_"I'm going find you and when I do, girl, you're dead!" He slammed the window shut._

_Koneko swiped some of the excess tears from her cheeks, keeping a tight hold on the doll. _

_The Uchiha scanned over her face and gingerly thumbed away one that she missed._

_"...It's alright now." He shushed her softly, attempting to stay hidden in the dark. Her eyes slanted up to him._

_The reflection of his Sharingan shone in her emerald orbs, "Who are y-you...?"_

"_...Someone who cares for you."_

_

* * *

_

Ohohoho.

IM SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT. You may whack me if you wish. D:

REVIEWS ARE LOVE


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, loves. :)

I think I have the story down, so I might be updating more.

anyway, enjoy.

**I DOO NAWT OWN NAWR ROO TOE.**

* * *

After twenty long minutes of walking, the four S-Class criminals and young Koneko landed in front of the gates of Kumo.

Itachi placed Koneko down gently, "We'll gather items for Koneko, then stay at an inn for the night." They all nodded and began to walk inside the village. All four Akatsuki members put their straw hats on to stay hidden.

Itachi was walking on Koneko's right and Deidara on her left. Sasori and Kisame walked right behind Koneko. She looked to the redheaded puppeteer behind her and slowly raised an eyebrow. He smiled at her, "We don't wish to be discovered." He explained. "O-Oh..." Koneko spoke in realization.

Deidara grinned childishly at the brown haired girl, "Alright Koneko-chan, lets' find you some new clothes! These are dirty and..." Deidara looked closely at her skirt, "Strange, un." He finished with a grin. Koneko laughed quietly at her blonde friend, "I-I suppose."

The five of them walked into a clothing shop and glanced around a bit. The clay artist was about to run off with Koneko to a section of the store where all the darker clothes were, but the puppeteer grabbed his shoulder roughly and turned him around.

Deidara raised lifted an eyebrow at him, "What is it, Sasori-no-danna, un?" He asked curiously. His danna frowned, "Nothing revealing, Deidara; or else." Sasori warned. The blonde laughed, "Obviously not, un." Then pulled Koneko to the colder shades of clothing and began picking some things out for her while the brunette had a smile on her face the entire time. Kisame shook his head then chuckled, "Deidara...That fool."

"I-I really like this top, Dei-kun. Do you think y-you could find something nice to go with it?" Koneko asked him as she held up a black hooded sweater with a white zipper down the middle. _'It's simple, but cute.'_ She thought, smiling. Deidara must have thought so also. "Let's see, un..." He spoke, shuffling around in a few racks.

Koneko was standing by the change room with the three other criminals as Deidara was still hunting. Sasori breathed out in frustration, "This is taking way too long."

Itachi picked a short, slightly frilled skirt off a rack and handed it to the brunette, "Go." He said plainly. She nodded and went to get changed.

Deidara came over to join them, "Couldn't find anything that suited it, un." He said sadly, "Hey, where's Koneko, un?" The blonde asked. Sasori pointed to the changing room. "Itachi-san found something suitable for her." Kisame explained. Deidara nodded.

Shortly, Koneko came out with the new clothing on. She twirled around twice then smiled at the four of them.

"Woah, un!" Deidara exclaimed staring at her. "Looks good." Sasori said approvingly as Kisame's pointed teeth were shown as he smiled. Itachi didn't speak.

'_She looks...' _Itachi frowned deeply while in thought,_ 'No. I must stop this. Focus on Sasuke.'_

Koneko watched the black haired male, wondering what he was thinking. She then averted her gaze back to the others and held a hand towards her chest, "Y-You all like it?"

Sasori nodded, "Yes, we do. Come now, we must get weaponry and food." He said. Koneko ran into the changing room again and slipped back into her dirty other clothes then walked out and found Kisame looking over at shoes. The shark-like man then lifted a pair of black knee-high heeled kunoichi boots to her.

"These should replace your weird shoes, Koneko-chan." Kisame said, grinning at the richly colored chocolate haired girl. She laughed sheepishly at him. _'Weird shoes? I love my converse.'_ She thought with a sweat drop slowly forming, yet she took the boots from him anyway.

The kitten smiled sweetly at the half shark male, "T-Thank you, Kisame-kun. I l-like them." She told him happily. He grinned, "Good." The blue skinned man said and walked outside to wait with his Uchiha teammate.

When Kisame walked outside, the sun was setting in shades of yellow, orange and red with slight purple. He looked at Itachi and saw that he was staring at the sunset with a slight squint.

"Itachi-san?" Kisame spoke up in his usual rough tone. Itachi glanced at him, "Yes, Kisame?" He said, waiting for his friend to go on. Kisame coughed slightly, "I wouldn't think this would be something odd for you to do, but just out of curiosity; why didn't you comment on Koneko-chan's appearance?"

Itachi exhaled at the quietest tone possible, not wanting Kisame to jump to any conclusions, "It wasn't necessary."

Kisame almost grinned, but decided not to. He didn't want to anger his young friend in any way. Deidara, Koneko and Sasori suddenly walked out of the shop.

"Ready to go, un?" Deidara asked the two. Itachi nodded as they crossed the dirt road in the market to a weapon specialty shop.

"Itachi-san, Deidara and I will go find a acceptable hotel for us all to stay in while you three buy weapons for Koneko-chan and find dinner." Kisame said, shifting the huge sword on his back. The red eyed Uchiha nodded in approval to Kisame as he and the blonde walked off in the opposite direction.

The three entered the weapon store and began to browse. Sasori suddenly felt an idea come to mind as he browsed the sedatives and poisons. He walked over to the Uchiha and the kitten as he explained to her the use of kunai and shuriken.

"Itachi," Sasori began calmly. Itachi and Koneko turned towards him. "Yes?" Itachi asked patiently. Sasori glanced at Koneko and gave her a slight smile, "Considering Koneko's personality, I think it would be best if she became a medic nin. I could study medical ninjutsu with her." The red haired shinobi proposed. Itachi seemed impressed with his idea and thought about it for a moment, "Yes, that would be a logical idea." He agreed as he averted his gaze to Koneko.

"Discuss with Sasori about what medical kit you should pick out while I'll choose your weaponry." The black haired young man explained to the kitten on his side. She nodded and walked towards the medical corner with Sasori. _'I'm glad,'_ Koneko thought with a smile, _'If Itachi gets injured, I'll be able to aid him.'_

'_Koneko will become an iryō-nin...' _Itachi thought, observing the blades placed on the counter before him, _'Average shinobi tools,'_ He picked up newly made kunai, _'and medical battle tools.'_ Itachi finished his thoughts as he held a senbon needle with his index finger and thumb.

Finishing his calculations, he walked towards the counter and requested what he needed for Koneko as he could faintly hear Sasori explaining the medical pouches to her. Itachi glanced in her direction and exhaled in anguish,

'_I must admit this though...'_ Itachi said as he stared at the brunette female with a slight longing in his eyes, _'...She is absolutely beautiful.'_

Koneko felt a pair of eyes on her and she searched looked around to see who was watching her so closely. Seeing Koneko look around near him, Itachi swiftly turned his head in another direction and attempted to focus on something else. _'Damnit...'_ The Uchiha thought painfully.

The kitten focused in Itachi's direction, _'Was he... Looking at me...?'_ She thought and felt the biggest urge to smile widely.

"Koneko-chan?" Sasori's voice broke the girl out of her trance. She blinked a few times, "A-Ah! Yes, Sasori-kun?" Koneko asked. Sasori smirked, "Where you listening?"

Koneko slowly shook her head, "I-I'm sorry... Could you repeat what you said?" She asked. He nodded, "I'm think we should buy you the advanced kit." Sasori said plainly. "T-The advanced kit? But I'm not even a novice, h-how could I manage an advanced pack?" Koneko asked curiously. The puppeteer chuckled and picked up the gray pouch, "I'm going to teach you how to use everything in this set in a day." He walked towards the cash where Itachi stood, "Then I'll teach you about chakra control and medical techniques as soon as possible." Sasori said, pulling out a couple bills then they took their things and left.

* * *

I'm honestly sorry if the chapters are a bit short! My brain a bit dead lately. :|

Oh well. Please review and my brain might recover! :]

_iryō-nin_ is 'medical ninja' in Japanese.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey yawwwl!_ :]

love you, -heart-

_please_ love back!

lolerskates. anyway, enjoy the new chapter. :) There's some big things in store for Koneko.

You're gonna want a helmet, cause it's gonna _BLOW YOUR MIND!!!_

_..._

sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I DONT OWN NARUTO. But I do own Koneko and this story plot. :3

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Learning all that s-so soon? I-I thought becoming a medic nin took years to l-learn and included a lot of practice." Koneko said, astonished that she would be learning so quickly. Sasori smirked at her, "Well, we are Akatsuki. We don't like to beat around the bush when it comes to matters such as this, Koneko-chan." He told the girl. She nodded.

The district was now lit up with paper lanterns and a light glow emitted from the shops, setting a relaxing atmosphere.

"Deidara sent us a message that we will be staying at _Okuniwa_, a hotel just around the street. He also said there was a restaurant in the hotel, so we won't need to buy food." Itachi informed. They rounded the street and walked insidethe hotel.

Kisame was there, waiting for them, "Hey." He said while his pearly white choppers shone. Koneko smiled, "H-Hi Kisame-kun." The swordsman chuckled and ruffled the top of her head, "Hiya kiddo. What did you pick out for weapons?"

Koneko pointed to the pouch in her hand. Kisame raised a navy blue eyebrow, "iryō-nin?"

The brunette nodded, "Sasori-kun s-suggested it. I-I want to be able to help all of you when you're injured..." Koneko said, blushing a tad while she thought of helping Itachi whenever he needed it.

Kisame grinned, "Being a medical ninja _does_ suit you better than becoming killers like us." He spoke, "I don't think you're the type of person who could kill someone, Koneko-chan."

The kitten nodded with a slightly saddened expression. Sasori smirked at her, "It's alright though, you'll be doing us a great favor." She lightened up at him saying that.

Kisame rubbed the back of his head, "On another note, that stupid blonde decided to get us the hotel suite. He's at the inn's hotsprings right now, relaxing."

Sasori closed his eyes in annoyance, exhaling at his partner's stupidity, "That idiot..."

"...What floor are we on, Kisame?" Itachi asked. Kisame pointed to a staircase, "Second, room 213." He explained. Itachi nodded they walked upstairs to their room.

The room was traditional Japanese with tatami floors and properly decorated. "Maybe that moron did something good for once." Sasori said as he sat down. Itachi sat against a wall and closed his eyes, relaxing a bit. Kisame sat a little bit away from him and began to inspect the edges of his Samehada.

"Koneko-chan, come here." Sasori spoke as he patted the spot infront of him. She did so and listened intently.

"Becoming a medic-nin requires excellent chakra control, which I will teach you. Chakra is the resulting form of energy produced when physical and spiritual energies are mixed together within the body. To use it, hand seals are performed. This allows the user to expel it out the body in the form of an attack, and requires different hand seals for different attacks." The red-haired artist explained,

"Medic-nin use chakra to heal injuries. Aside from medical training, their combat training consists mainly of taijutsu skills, with emphasis placed on evading enemy attacks, as the death of the medic-nin could result in the death of the team, though medical techniques can also be used offensively. Offensive medical techniques is something you'll be learning as well."

Koneko absorbed the information and smiled in excitement, "H-Hai, Sasori-sensei." Sasori smiled back to her, "Good."

The black haired male watched Koneko from the corner of his eye, thinking of how the future he could have lived would have been a much better one. He forcefully closed his crimson eyes once again and attempted to rid the hellish memories of his distraught little brother and the bloody massacre of his clan.

"Alright, Koneko-chan. Here's what I wish for you to do." Sasori began once again, "Make this hand seal and focus on your physical and spiritual energy." He explained as he showed her the hand symbol for ram.

Koneko followed his instructions and calmed herself to combine the two energies together. Itachi, Sasori and Kisame felt another chakra fill the air in a matter of minutes. Sasori smiled, "Good, Koneko. Continue," He congratulated as he rested a wooden hand on her shoulder. Koneko smiled at him and continued to bring forth more chakra.

Kisame grinned at the young girl's progress as Itachi felt a corner of his mouth slightly twitch up.

"You have a very bright aura of chakra, Koneko-chan. It radiates purity." The red haired man spoke. "It suits your personality." He said. Koneko giggled lightly at his comment, "T-Thank you, Sasori-kun."

"No problem at all. This is what I want you to do next. Force your chakra out through your hands and aim it towards the scab on Kisame's arm." The puppeteer directed to Kisame's clothed arm.

Koneko gulped, unsure if she could effectively heal it, but she sat beside him anyway. Kisame lifted the right sleeve of his Akatsuki robe and it revealed a deep, long dark red scab on the side of his arm.

He grinned showing his jagged teeth, "Good luck, Koneko-chan."

The brunette nodded swiftly and softly placed her hands over his arm. Koneko closed her eyes and focused her chakra into her palms. A lavender chakra emitted from her hands and covered the cut completely. All three men stared at the gash at it slowly started to seal up.

"Focus harder, Koneko-chan. Imagine Kisame is on the brink of death." Sasori commanded, studding her slightly exasperated look.

"H-Hai...!" Koneko spoke and brought forth more chakra. The once lavender chakra took a darker appearance. In seconds, the wound on Kisame's arm vanished.

Koneko cut off her chakra supply and opened her eyes slowly to see that the cut disappeared. The young girl looked up at her sensei and friends with an ecstatic smile. The red haired man smirked, "Excellent work." Sasori spoke and wrote something down on a sheet of paper.

Kisame grinned, "Thanks, Koneko-chan." Koneko smiled at him, then felt a pair of eyes burning into her. She turned and saw Itachi's breathtaking sharingan. Koneko felt sudden hotness across her face and looked away.

"Come Koneko, I will teach you about one of my favourite things during battle." The redhead said as he motioned for her to return to her spot. She sat down infront of him again, "W-What would that be. Sasori-kun?" Koneko asked curiously.

Sasori smirked, "Poisons and antidotes." Koneko smiled brightly. The puppet rolled out a cloth case filled with small vials of toxins and cures.

"Let us begin."

* * *

:] tehehe...

love me yet?

...

REVIEWS TO SHOW YOUR LOVE!


	10. Chapter 10

_Oh . My. Gawd._

I'm sorry for two things:

**1.** I would have updated _much _sooner, but my computer had caught a virus.

**2. **This is a short chapter. _Really short._

**BUT! **The next chapter is gonna be longer as my apology to you all! :]

Anyway, I hope that you can all forgive meh,

ENJOOOOY

* * *

"Man, that was a great bath, un!" Deidara spoke with delight as he walked out of the hot spring area in the hotel, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and one around his neck.

As he passed the lobby, a few girls giggled at the sight of the attractive bomber being half-naked and partially wet, not knowing he was a deadly S-ranked criminal.

Deidara grinned, "Yup. It's good to be me, un." He muttered, giving the girls a stunning smile then walking up to the room as the sounds of bubbly female sighs was heard.

Deidara knocked on the door and Kisame let him in. He saw Koneko studying different colored vials that Sasori had set up for her.

"Hey Koneko-chan, un!" He said as he grinned at her. The corners of her lips turned up into a smile, "H-Hello, Deidara-kun. How was y-your bath?"

Deidara sighed contently, "Great, un!" He grabbed his shirt, pants and boxers then headed to the bathroom to get changed.

"That one is t-the antidote, Sasori-kun." Koneko said as she pointed to a glass tube filled with a dark green liquid.

Sasori had taught her what could potentially happen if someone is poisoned and how quickly Koneko would need to act. He also taught her what the poisons did and what would occur once the cure was given.

Sasori decided that as a way for her to remember, he would rip off the labels and make her find the antidote to the poison he chose and vice versa.

The puppeteer nodded, "Excellent, Koneko. Find the poison for this antidote once more and that will be enough for today." He directed as he pointed to a yellow tube. Koneko nodded and began searching.

"Hey, you guys!" Deidara yelled from the bathroom, "We should head downstairs for some dinner, un! I'm starving!" He said as he unlocked the door and walked out.

"F-Found it!" Koneko exclaimed happily as she held up a vial with a clear fluid inside.

Sasori smirked with satisfaction, "Great work." He said as he took the tube from her and placed it back into the case.

Kisame's small black eyes glanced toward Deidara, "Yeah, I'm hungry too. Let's get going now that Koneko-chan is done training."

The five of them then headed downstairs of the hotel for a meal.

* * *

Every review that gets posted saves the lives of Kakashi's beloved books.

Please, don't make the copy ninja suffer. Post a review. :]


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so.

Maybe this one _isn't_ much longer. :|

But, it's okay!

There's some love in this chapter. :3

Or should I say: Heartache? XD

ENJOY IT.

* * *

It was deep into the late hours of night and Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Koneko had already fallen into the depths sleep.

However,

Itachi was still awake.

There were slight bags underneath his eyes as he stared off into the nothingness inside the pitch-black room. He occasionally glanced at Koneko every now and then to make sure she was sleeping soundlessly.

There was a light smile across her lips as the moonlight shone on her sleeping form.

Itachi's eyes slid into narrow slits as he gazed at the sleeping brunette to his right.

'_This is foolish.'_ He thought, _'I must stay focused on Sasuke's future. Allowing myself to become attached to Koneko in anyway would be selfish…' _

His eyes slowly softened as he became fixated on her white skin and her long dark eyelashes creating a light shadow over her cheeks.

'_If only Sasuke and I weren't born into the Uchiha clan...'_

Itachi hesitantly shifted his view to the foggy window at the far left of the dark room as he recalled the first encounter between Koneko and himself.

* * *

_Koneko was lying awake on her side as she watched the finished product of the doll beside her. _

_She sat up for a moment to glance out her window as she saw a bright, yet clouded full moon. _

_The girl sighed, "E-Everywhere I look, I'm surrounded by things that r-remind me of you." She spoke quietly as she flattened some black velvet hair on his head and smiled._

_Koneko lightly kissed the top of the doll's head, "Goodnight, Itachi-kun..." The girl whispered and snuggled so close to the point that it disappeared in the cascades of her hair it while she drifted off to sleep._

_In a shadow of her room, red eyes revealed themselves as they scanned her delicate sleeping form. Itachi glanced over the room,_

_He recalled that he was just recently inside his room at the Akatsuki base. Itachi had been lying on his bed, silently reading a book, though he fell asleep due to the burning pain in his lungs that he'd been undergoing. _

_Itachi moved and felt weightless; almost ghostly, as if he wasn't actually standing in the brunette's room. However, he still felt whole. If someone were to cut him, he would bleed. _

_He looked over at the girl and __couldn't help but think she looked like a sleeping angel. Beautiful and pure._

_Unable to stop himself, he began to move closer to her._

_Itachi stared down at Koneko as he felt the urge to reach out and gently touch the silky chocolate brown tresses, yet he resisted; knowing that it might wake her and cause a disturbance. _

_His hand just barely skimmed over the snow-white skin on her cheek. The ex ANBU captain frowned, knowing that he was definitely risking things._

_Itachi suddenly felt sleep calling to him desperately as he stood over her. He decided to motionlessly slip into the empty spot beside her and rest, if only for a few minutes. _

_The instant he lied down, the girl cuddled closer to his warmth as he noticed her inhale his scent, while he inhaled hers as well._

_The elegant fragrance on her skin and hair intoxicated him. He breathed in the flowery smell once more,  
_

'_Roses and... vanilla,' The black haired male confirmed as he slowly lowered his eyes and fell into a cautious light sleep._

* * *

OH MY! -heart-

Tell me if you all liked that! :] (or loved it?)

REVIEWS PLEASE, CHILDREN.

Every review you send buys Naruto a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku.


	12. Chapter 12

**OMFG.**

Have I mentioned how much _I love you all?_ :]  
This _might_ sound a little crazy, but since I first joined **FF**, I always wanted to have my story on the first page when someone searches "ItachixOC"

XD  
_(Am I insane?)_  
ANYWAY, THANK YOU ALL.

Super suspense in the next chapter,  
but you gotta review to read it. :)

Enjoy, loves. -heart- X]

* * *

"Danna, I'm really hungry. Why didn't we eat _before_ we left, un?" Deidara complained loudly as he walked hand in hand with Koneko, who just awkwardly smiled at him.

Sasori's original body was now inside one of his main puppets, Hiruko. The large, rounded puppet glared at Deidara, "Because _someone_ wanted ten extra minutes..."

The blonde laughed at his master, "Sorry, sorry...un." He glanced down at Koneko, "Did you have something to eat, Kone-chan?"

Koneko shook her head, "N-No. At the hotel, Itachi-kun t-told me that we'll be a-arriving at the base in about two or three hours." She explained, "I'm n-never really hungry in the morning, so it's alright."

Deidara nodded and glanced at her leg, "How is your leg doing, un?"

Koneko smiled warmly, "I didn't have much time t-to heal it this morning s-so it's only hurting a bit."

The artist grinned, "That's good, un."

Kisame turned his head to speak to the two criminals and the brunette, "We'll be there in about twenty minutes."

He looked at the blonde, "Deidara, make a clay bird so we can get there faster."

Deidara grinned and stuffed his right hand into his clay pouch as he still held onto Koneko's hand with his left. He then threw out a small figure onto the ground as it poofed into a huge clay bird.

Koneko's eyes went wide in amazement, "T-That's amazing, Dei-kun!" This being her first time to see his art _in person._

The rock nin grinned widely, "Thank you, un!"

He scooped Koneko into his arms and jumped onto the bird as Sasori, Itachi and Kisame followed suit. Deidara placed Koneko down on the sculpture, "Hold on, okay, un?" He told her as the bird took of into the sky.

Koneko held on to the bird tightly as she stared down at the trees bellow while they sped by.

She breathed in the cool, fresh air; suddenly becoming grave as her mind wondered off to the handsome ex ANBU captain across from her.

'_I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell you how I feel..._'

The brunette became so lost in her thoughts as she gazed at Itachi, that she didn't even realized he was staring back. Koneko quickly recovered from her unconscious thinking state and averted her vision. She still felt Itachi's impassive eyes penetrating her.

Koneko's heart turned over in her chest as she shifted her eyes to him, her face growing warm.

Itachi's crimson eyes became soft slits as they languidly slid over her beautiful face,

_The way her green eyes sparkled from the sun's light as they watched him..._

_The way her long, glossy chestnut hair flowed in the wind..._

_The way her fair skin took a more creamy tone in the sun..._

_The way her kissable, elegant lips formed into a breathtaking smile...  
_

The Uchiha male felt his mind become hazed and unfocused, unable to look away from her. Koneko was absolutely gorgeous...

He suddenly felt his heart swell up in longing. A thought flitted through his mind.

'_Sasuke...,_' Itachi's jaw clenched tightly, however he kept his usual blank expression,

Koneko noticed Itachi's slight change in expression and she instantly became concerned while he stared into the distance, appearing to be in his own thoughts.

Itachi blinked as he felt a raindrop fall onto his cheek as it began to rain in Amegakure. Deidara's bird slowed down considerably, landing on the riverbank just outside the Akatsuki base.

Kisame picked Koneko up as everyone hopped off the bird and stood on the water's surface while the sculpture disappeared the same way that it came. The shark realized something, "Uhh," Kisame began awkwardly as Sasori turned around, "What is it, Kisame?"

"Koneko doesn't know how to walk on water yet." He awkwardly explained to his companions. The puppeteer frowned,

"Hmm...You're right." He began to think for a moment, "She will have to learn this sooner or later..."

"Koneko," Itachi's deep voice called to her. She instantly felt the air being sucked out of her.

"...Y-Yes, Itachi-kun?"

"Follow Sasori's same exercise," He spoke flatly, "Instead of focusing your chakra out through your hands, focus it toward your feet."

Koneko made the 'ram' hand symbol and instantly felt the same lilac chakra rising as she aimed to release around her feet.

The blue skinned man slowly placed her on the water and watched as she stayed still on the surface.

Deidara and Kisame plastered smiles across their faces.

"Walk towards me." Itachi commanded in a neutral tone, standing just a bit away. Koneko slowly began to move away from Kisame and closer to Itachi.

She gave Itachi a bright smile, her shining white teeth revealed themselves.

"Thank y-you, Itachi-kun." Koneko muttered shyly as she now stood in front of him; perfectly level on the surface.

Itachi nodded down to her with the reply, "Hn."

She observed that she stood just three or four inches shorter than him. Just tall enough so she wouldn't have to crank her head up too far.

Deidara formed the hand symbol to lift the huge rock that blocked the entrance to the Akatsuki lair. The boulder slowly began to move upwards, allowing the five of them to enter.

Once they were all inside, the giant rock lowered, closing off the light that flooded the cave seconds before.

"You're back. Good..."

* * *

HAHAHA.  
REVIEW.

Every review sent buys Itachi one stick of delicious dango.  
_It's in you to give._  
LMAOOO.


	13. Chapter 13

HEY YAWL.

Enjoy the chapter!  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Please keep it up!  
-heart-

* * *

The five heard the brooding voice call out as they saw an auburn haired man and a woman with blue hair come from the shadows inside the cave.

The male had piercings covering every visible area on his face as his eyes had strange rings around the pupil. The woman had dark eye shadow covering the lids of her eyes, a piercing below her lip and she also had a white origami rose in her hair on the left side.

"We got the scroll, un." Deidara spoke, throwing a dark green scroll to the man who caught it and stuffed it inside his Akatsuki cloak.

"Did you run into any difficulties along the journey?"

Kisame shifted Samehada, "There we only a few enemies at the temple. Nothing we couldn't handle, though." He then chuckled a bit as he looked over at Koneko, "And, well..."

"I see. Good work, all of you." The orange haired man congratulated with a nod. His ringed eyes shifted to Koneko and he...

_Smiled?_

The man took a step closer to the five, catching their attention.

"You do not remember me...Do you?" He asked her, as the light smile was still evident on his lips. Koneko slowly shook her head, slightly afraid of this man.

"I am Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki." Pain spoke as his voice echoed throughout the cavern, "and... I am also your father, Koneko." He said, resting a hand on her shoulder as he looked straight into her eyes.

Deidara and Kisame's jaws had dropped while Itachi and Sasori's eyes widened a tad

"Y-You're my... W-What...?" Koneko blabbered, thinking this was some sort of joke_. A cruel joke._

Pain pulled the brunette into an embrace as he whispered to her, "_You_ are my daughter."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER?**

No, :]  
Chapter 14 is up,  
GO READ IT _NOW_! HURRY!


	14. Chapter 14

OMFGBBQ?  
READ! REVIEW!  
:]

* * *

"N-No, you can't be my father. My father was a d-drunk, abusive man... There's no way-"

"That man is not your real father."

Koneko felt the world come to an abrupt halt.

"W-What do you mean, exactly...?" She stuttered out.

Pain took a long breath as his eyes were downcast, "You, Koneko, were born here in Amegakure. Your mother had passed away, only hours after your birth and I was the only remaining shard of family you had.

Being my first child and as my daughter, I knew I _would not _and _could not _leave you alone to grow up the way that I had..." The male with auburn hair unnoticeably clenched his fist.

"At that time, Akatsuki was just being created. I knew one day, I would unwillingly have to send you off.

However, during your time with the very few Akatsuki affiliates that had joined, you had found many guardians, all of which you will be reunited with some time later on.

When you came to the age of two, I escorted you to a safer place, where someone could constantly care for you and as I can see, that was a mistake..." Pain finished solemnly, closing his eyes.

The young brunette girl attempted to catch herself, "I-Is... All of this true...?"

He nodded, "Yes." Pain spoke, motioning to the blue haired woman, "Konan was one of the few who took close care of you as a child."

Konan just smiled at Koneko while she returned it shyly.

"I honestly never would have guessed any of this, un." Deidara spoke out, nodding and crossing his arms.

Kisame's lips turned up, "Neither would I." He glanced at Pain, "Excuse me for saying this, but she doesn't look much like you. Koneko-chan has brown hair and you have a burnished orange colour, Leader-sama."

Pain nodded to his comrade, closing his eyes in thought, "Hm. It may seem that way. However, Koneko is most definitely my daughter." Kisame just shrugged.

"So," Deidara eagerly piped up, "We did good to bring her here, un?"

Pain blankly stared at the bomber, "I suppose.."

The blonde frowned, "What do you mean, un?" The leader sighed and said,

"Yes, you all did well in bringing her here safely. However, I owe the majority of my appreciation to Itachi."

Deidara almost blew up the cave when he heard the dreaded Uchiha's name being spoken, "_How_, un?"

"Itachi was the individual to find Koneko, treat her wounds and agree to the fact she should coming here with you four." Pain explained plainly to the clay artist.

The pierced male shifted his eyes to Itachi and nodded in thanks; as the Uchiha nodded in return.

Tightly clenching his fist, Deidara practically shook with anger._ What the hell was Pain thinking?_

* * *

REVIEW FOR LOVE.

:):):)


	15. Chapter 15

Oh my sheesh,  
I feel like this is _terrible _chapter.  
And I feel like the next one will be just as bad, if not worse.

I think I might be getting too lazy to upload.  
I don't really have much inspiration.  
And I feel like I'm not describing their emotions enough.  
_BUT! _I'm sure a spark of something will show up soon. :)  
Things are far from over,

Anyway, enjoy my failure chapter.

_If you think it isn't a failure, please review and tell meee._

* * *

_What the hell was Pain thinking?_

Deidara had been the one to give her food and water when she woke up at the darkest hours of nightfall.  
He made sure she was sleeping comfortably on the night of her arrival.  
He found her suitable clothes so she wouldn't have to wear torn clothing.

Why was that damned _Uchiha_ getting all of the credit?

Kisame's voice interrupted Deidara's path of thought, "So, Koneko-chan will be staying here?"

"Yes," Pain cleared his throat, "Unfortunately, Koneko's old room is slightly... Out of date. Therefore, she will stay in my room."

Koneko frowned a bit, feeling as if she was becoming a _hassle_ already, "U-Um… No that's alright. I'll be f-fine on a floor futon."

"Nonsense. You will have my room until yours is prepared." Pain turned and walked towards a heavy steel door near the back of the cave as Konan followed.

He was still for a moment,

"Koneko,"

She straightened a bit, "Y-Yes?"

Pain swiveled his head so he could watch her from the corner of his eye, "You may address me as 'father'."

Koneko was frozen for a bit before she found her voice again, "U-Uhm… Yes, father." She smiled.

The corners of Pain's lips turned up the slightest bit.

Konan looked toward the four criminals, "Show her around the base." Pain nodded in agreement.

"Right." Sasori complied as Kisame chuckled slightly as Pain left the room. The blue haired woman gave the brunette a small wave before following after him.

A toothy grin slowly formed on Kisame's lips as he studied Koneko_ 'So, the little kitten is staying with S-Ranked criminals?' _ He thought, _'I wonder how she'll fit in.'_

Pushing his frustrations aside, Deidara lifted Koneko into his arms and a little yelp emitted from her. He smiled charmingly, "Would you like me to be your guide, un?"

Koneko took a quick glance at Itachi. His expression held no emotion, however there was a slight flicker behind his crimson eyes. She became entranced in his Sharingan, unable to look away for the briefest of moments. The deep red orbs were like no other, but she knew how much pain they caused him...

'_I wanted Itachi to-...'_ Koneko inwardly frowned from disappointment. She then focused on Deidara's proposal.

"Erm..." She bit her lip slightly before she smiled brightly at him, "S-Sure, Dei-kun."

Deidara grinned, "Alright, un!" He then sped off towards the dimly lit, stone hallway that Pain and Konan went through moments ago.

Sasori, Itachi and Kisame watched the heavy door slowly swing to a close. The blue male's eyes shifted to Itachi, only to see the Uchiha glaring holes through the door.

If looks could kill, that steel door would've melted away instantly.

"Itachi-san?"

The ebony haired male's eyes narrowed as he tore his vision away from the door, "What is it?"

"Is something bothering you?" Kisame questioned, the corners of his mouth were daring to tilt upwards.

Itachi walked towards the steel door, "_No_." He said sternly, and then left without another word.

Sasori glanced at Kisame, "He is constantly that way. There wasn't a point in asking if anything bothered him."

"Heh." Kisame didn't reply as he pulled Samehada off his back for comfort.

* * *

If you think this chapter sucked, get prepared because I feel that the next one will make you want to puke.  
Remember, review if you liked it.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey lovers, :3  
I'm sorta sick, so I didn't go to school today.  
So since I'm sick, you guys get a new chapter! :D  
YAY FOR SICK DAYS! LOL

But, on the other hand; I'm pretty sure my brother is showering with his girlfriend. :|  
And I'm going to puke from disgust. :D ROFLCOPTER.

ANYWAY, enough about me. *ahem* X]  
This chapter might give you a fluffy feeling. I felt that way while I was writing it. :)

Anyway ENJOY. 8D

* * *

Itachi clenched his fists at his sides in sheer aggravation. His knuckles turned to a blinding shade of white and his polished nails dug into his palm painfully.

Deidara had run off with Koneko somewhere inside the Akatsuki lair. _And_...

It would be useless trying to convince himself that it didn't matter to him, because it did.

As he trekked down the cold hall to his bedroom, he could hear the echo's of Deidara's laughter and Koneko's soft giggles vibrating off the stone walls.

Itachi closed his eyes, attempting to block off any sound, but their laughter still lingered in his mind.

_Her elegant laughter haunted his mind._

Upon reaching his room, Itachi slammed the door shut; thankful that the noise from the hallway couldn't be heard.

He threw his cloak off himself, the discarded cloth landing on a chair. Itachi untied his forehead protector and placed it on his nightside table before he flopped down on his bed.

Itachi ran his hands through his long, dark locks. Something then came to his attention,

Pulling his hands away from his scalp, he noticed four bloody slits indented on each palm. He realized the little marks were from his nails breaking the skin earlier.

The Uchiha sighed and calmly placed his hands on his abdomen, deciding he should take a short rest.

As he retracted his Sharingan, one thought flittered through his mind while his onyx eyes drooped…

_Koneko._

* * *

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un!"

"_Eternal_."

Koneko sighed quietly as she stood in the doorway of the redhead's room. She had listened to Sasori's and Deidara's bickering for what seemed like forever. It was back and forth with these two. No end.

With the blonde's guidance, she had seen the living room, the entertainment room, the dining room, Pain's office and everyone's bedrooms.

Except Itachi's.

Deidara did _not_ want to go in there. _He told her that he didn't want to see Itachi at all. _

Even before Deidara became side tracked in the middle of her tour, Koneko hadn't met the rest of the Akatsuki yet.

"Fleeting, un!"

"Art is eternal and everlasting, you fool."

"No it isn't, un! It's temporary and fleeting!"

Deciding that her guide had forgotten all about her standing behind him as he directed his full attention to his dispute with Sasori, the brunette determined that she should leave the two artists be, and become her own guide.

Carefully and quietly, Koneko slowly slipped away from them and continued on down the hallway, glancing at every door and opening as she came across them.

Close toward the middle of the hall, a door opened with a loud creak. Her emerald eyes widened a bit as the person stepped out into the corridor. Her heart pace doubled in speed,

It was Itachi.

She could've sworn she saw his eyes widen the slightest fraction once he observed her walking closer to him.

Almost right away, Itachi's expression became bitter. A pang struck at her heart,

'_Did I do something wrong...?'_

Koneko now stood at a pleasant distance in-front of him. Her eyes lowered to the ground as his own pierced her.

"Why is _Deidara_ not with you?"

The young lady looked up, a little shocked. Itachi's voice had a surprisingly harsh tone to it.

'_Is he... upset?'_

When she realized he was awaiting her answer, butterflies filled her stomach, "Deidara-kun became... S-Side tracked in a conversation w-with Sasori-kun. I'm sure he forgot that he was to s-show me the rest of the base."

Itachi was silent as he watched Koneko. He made no move at all, and she was beginning to grow concerned.

Finally, he spoke again, "The last room you've seen was Sasori's?"

Koneko nodded and the Uchiha was quiet once again. At the stillness, she felt her face become warm.

"Follow me."

The brunette blinked, she had obviously been hearing things, "W-What?"

"I will show you the remainder of the lair. Follow me." Itachi spoke as he turned, waiting for her to accompany him. Internally, his heart flared from both fever and assurance.

The dark haired Uchiha had just proposed that he continued the exhibition inside the base for her, but…

He needed assurance to convince himself it was merely a _friendly_ gesture.

"A-Alright..." She whispered, holding onto the heart locket around her neck. She stepped closer to Itachi and the two began to make their way down the hall.

The brunette glimpsed at the handsome, dark haired man to her right and knots instantly formed in her stomach when his eyes flashed to her briefly.

For a while longer, it was silent. "Would you like to see the library or kitchen first?" He asked her patiently, watching the kitten from the corner of his eye.

Koneko smiled up at Itachi, "I... I would like to see the library first."

He nodded as the signature Uchiha '_hn'_ emitted from his throat.

Itachi watched her closely, keeping his emotionless expression in check as they walked to the grand library at the back of the lair.

* * *

I'M HONESTLY TRYING MY HARDEST TO GET 'S CHARACTER DOWN.  
Someone, **_please please please _**review and tell me if I'm doing alright.  
It's just that he's in an intense heartache. :3 -heart-


	17. Chapter 17

OKAYDOKAY,  
I think I got the next part down. :]

But, things might be a bit slow due to the end of the school year.  
GAWD DAYUMIT. D:

PLUS I'm playing this game called Animal Crossing City Folk.  
IT IS RIDICULOUS. 8D

ANYWAY, Enjoyz :) -heart- ILY?

* * *

The kitten was quiet as she and the weasel trekked down the corridor to the kitchen.

Bubbles, butterflies and knots filled her stomach because of Itachi's equally silent presence. That was when she noticed him studying her,

"Did you like the library?" Itachi questioned.

Koneko smiled brightly, "Y-Yes, I did. I would love to g-go back there later. Thank you for t-taking me, Itachi-kun." She looked to the stone floors for a split second, "What r-room are we seeing next?"

"Hn. The kitchen."

Itachi watched as she smiled sweetly at him. "A-Alright,"

He felt his heart twinge.

Maybe he shouldn't have gotten so attached to the angelic brunette on his right...

'_Once I am done here, this will be the end of it.'_ He thought as his mind was prepared; but his heart wasn't.

* * *

"How could I just forget about her, un?" Deidara raced around the base for any sign of Koneko.

If Pain or Konan found out about this, he'd be _dead_.

"Have any of you seen Koneko-chan, un?" Deidara desperately asked his fellow Akatsuki as he ran into the kitchen.

Hidan scowled, "Who the fuck is Koneko?"

The artist almost slammed his head against the nearest wall. _Of course they wouldn't know!_ _They haven't met her yet!_

"Did you say 'Koneko'?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan glanced at his immortal partner,

"You know this bitch?"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Fuck, relax! Why so touchy?" The white haired male asked, grinning widely.

Deidara rolled his visible blue eye at the zombie duo. _There was no time for this!_

"Forget it, Hidan." Kakuzu took a seat at the table as Kisame came into the room. Deidara whirled around to see the blue man,

"Kisame! Do you know where Koneko-chan is, un?"

The blue man laughed heartily, "You lost her already?"

Deidara scowled, "No, un! Just tell me if you saw her!" He nearly belted out.

"I'm r-right here, Deidara-kun?"

The clay artist saw Koneko and Itachi standing in the doorway of the kitchen. As usual, she had that same smile on her lips.

Itachi, however, was the exact opposite as he glared venomously at the blonde.

"Thank god, un!" Deidara yelled, running the kitten and hurling her into his arms; ignoring the Uchiha on his left.

A small giggle escaped her, "Why? W-What's wrong, Dei-kun?"

"I thought I had lost you, un!" He pulled away from her with a grin his face. Koneko merely laughed more,

"I w-was with Itachi-kun..." The gentle brunette looked up the scarlet-eyed shinobi beside her as he surveyed her in return.

A deep frown suddenly formed on his lips.

Koneko's eyebrows furrowed with concern, "I-Itachi-kun, Is something the matter?"

"No." He left without another word.

Deidara watched Itachi's retreating form with distaste.

"Bastard...un." Deidara whispered under his breath. Luckily, Koneko hadn't heard him.

"Hiya squirt. How are ya?" Kisame's rough voice called to her.

She looked up at him with a smile, "H-Hi Kisame-kun. I'm fine, a-and you?"

"I'm fine kiddo. Did you see the entire base yet?"

Koneko nodded and glanced at the hallway where Itachi was, "Itachi-kun kindly g-guided me to the last two rooms."

Deidara frowned visibly.

"_What, un?_"

* * *

Oh sheesh ya'll.  
REVIEWS? Click dat button at the bottom of the page. 8D

(If you love me? Like how I love you?)  
;]


	18. Chapter 18

I am so so so so so so so so sorry. :|  
I honestly meant to update sooner, but my writers block took a HUGE toll on me.  
And I failed my math class.  
FML.  
Oh, has anyone heard of The GazettE? :) I love their song Filth In The Beauty!

OH! And did anyone see Little Itachi and Baby Sasuke at the end of Naruto Manga 501?  
SO CUTE! :D

**Please take the Poll on my page, It'll help me out a bit :)**

Anywhoooo, I'll try to keep updating every Saturday or Sunday. :) But I need my motivators!  
ENJOY, MY LOVERS!

* * *

Koneko's eyes shifted to blonde as curiosity was etched on her face.

"U-Um... Itachi-kun showed me the remainder of t-the lair...?"

"Why, un?" Deidara groaned, hanging his head.

Kisame's eyebrows furrowed, "Why do you care, Deidara?"

"Because I-" The blonde man quickly cut himself off. "Never mind, un. Koneko-chan, you have to meet the rest of the Akatsuki!"

"O-Okay." She smiled brightly. Deidara took her hand and lead her to Hidan and Kakuzu's table. The zombie partners glanced up at the blonde and brunette.

Deidara smirked, his blue eye sparkling, "This is Hidan and his partner Kakuzu-"

At hearing the other man's name, a light pulsing came through the brunette's mind as her eyes widened a tad,

"K-Kakuzu... ?" Koneko stuttered as she stared at the money-loving shinobi. Kakuzu instantly rose from his seat,

"You remember me?" He asked, bending down just a bit to meet her at eye level.

The kitten nodded slowly, "I-I do. You watched over m-me when I was a child s-staying here." She smiled brightly at him, "T-Thank you for what y-you've done for me, Kakuzu-san."

"Forget it. You were a very timid and silent kid to begin with, so caring for you was simple." Kakuzu rested a hand on her shoulder, "It's too bad that my partner is a loud-mouthed fool. I pray he could be more like you."

Hidan jumped up from his seat, slamming his hand on the wood table, "Fuck you, Kakuzu! You're just being bitchy because religion is more powerful than money!"

"Shut up, Hidan. You shouldn't be swearing in front of a lady. It's bad enough that you do it while Konan's around." Kakuzu spoke, rolling his eyes.

The white haired man huffed and flopped down on the chair again, "Whatever. So who is this bitch again?"

"K-Koneko,"

Hidan scowled, "What? You're too fucking quiet!"

"My n-name is Koneko," She spoke a little louder. Hidan's expression lightened,

"Oh. Well, fuck. It's nice to fucking meet you." He spoke, "I'm Hidan."

Koneko smiled, her eyes creasing, "It's nice to meet you, Hidan."

Deidara pulled her arm over to another table, coming to a halt as the two watched Sasori while he worked on a puppet, and a man beside him with a orange mask, talking Sasori's wooden ear off.

"Ah! Who's this, Deidara-sempai?" The orange masked man yelled, hoping over the table, standing inches away from Koneko.

She smiled brightly, _'Tobi.'_ The brunette then realized something and her smile faltered slightly, _'No... Madara.'_

"Tobi, this is Koneko. She'll be staying here for a while, un." Deidara spoke darkly, frowning at the childish black haired man.

Tobi pulled the innocent girl into a tight hug, "Hello Koneko-chan! My name is Tobi! You're very pretty…"

"T-Thank you, T-Tobi... It's nice to m-meet you!" She said, struggling for air.

Deidara fumed and ripped the masked man off the brunette, "Don't be an idiot, you idiot, un. She couldn't breathe."

"Ah! I'm so very sorry, Koneko-chan! Can you forgive me… ?" Tobi asked, getting down on his knees in front of the girl.

Koneko dropped to where he was and stood him back up again, laughing quietly, "It's a-alright, Tobi."

"Yay! See you, Koneko-chan! Bye Deidara-sempai!" He said, skipping down the hallway, most likely to get to his room.

Deidara quickly turned, grabbing her hand, "It might be a good idea to ignore Tobi, un." She merely laughed as they stopped at their final table.

"Zetsu."

Koneko blinked, "Zetsu?"

The black and white man looked up from his flower arrangement, "Yes. I suppose you are Koneko."

"Y-Yes, I am." She smiled,

Zetsu nodded, "Nice to meet you, Koneko." His light half spoke.

"It's nice to meet you too, Zetsu-san." She then looked down at his flower arrangement, "That's b-beautiful!"

The dark half seemed a bit surprised, "You like it.. ?"

Koneko nodded with a bright smile, "I-I do."

"Here," He said, handing her the colorful flowers.

The brunette awed at it's beauty, "A-Are you sure I should h-have this?" She asked,

"Yeah. I didn't need it for anything anyway." Zetsu's light half said.

She sniffed the flowers and smiled, "Thank y-you, Zetsu-san."

The large venus flytrap said nothing as he got to work on another set of flowers.

"So you like everyone here, un?" Deidara asked, a bit envious of Zetsu.

Koneko looked up at the blonde, "Yes. V-Very much."

Deidara chuckled a bit, "That's good, un. Now that we're done, you wanna watch TV with me?"

"S-Sure Deidara-kun!" The girl spoke, smiling at him as he led her to the entertainment room,

* * *

The next chapter might pull at your heart strings!  
Because it's only the very beginning of Itachi's emotions :]  
PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE. -heart-  
Ily you ALL.


	19. Chapter 19

_I really want to thank all those who review,_  
_They really make my day. :)_

_Oh, and I'm showing more of Itachi's thoughts and feelings. They are in the next chapter!_  
_So I need a lot of reviews!_

_Anyway, enjoy :)_

* * *

During a television show that Deidara desperately wanted to watch with Koneko, he happen to fall asleep on her shoulder.

Koneko looked down at his peaceful face and smiled a bit. He looked like a little boy…

Just then, Hidan and Kakuzu walked into the room.

"Well fuck. The blonde fell asleep on her." Hidan spoke over Deidara's light snoring.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "Would you like me to lift him off of you, Koneko?"

Koneko smiled timidly, "P-Please," and Kakuzu leaned Deidara's body toward the other side of the couch.

"Thank y-you, Kakuzu." She said as she got up from the couch, stretching a bit.

Hidan crossed his arms as he surveyed her, "Are you going to fucking stay and watch TV with us?"

"Obviously not, Hidan. She spent at least an hour sitting here with Deidara leaning on her shoulder." Kakuzu spoke as he flipped through the channels, seated comfortably on the couch.

Koneko laughed sweetly, "K-Kakuzu-san is right... I would like to walk a-around the base for a b-bit to stretch my muscles out."

"Are you sure you'll be alright in a base full of fucking criminals?" Hidan asked as he rose a silver eyebrow.

"O-Oh yes, I'll be fine. Thank you," She smiled and took her flower arrangement from the side table near the couch, "See y-you, Kakuzu-san, Hidan-san."

Koneko began walking down the chilly hallways of the Akatsuki lair, glancing at all of the doors. Finally coming across the kitchen hall, she placed the flowers in a small bowl filled with water that was slightly colder than lukewarm.

A thought came to mind as she glanced at the cooking ware,

The shy brunette left the kitchen, heading down the hallway toward Pain's study; listening to her shinobi boots make quiet scuffs against the stone.

As she came to the grand, almost medieval-looking doors, she made two quiet knocks against the thick wood. From where she was standing, she could hear Sasori further down the corridor, working on his puppets in his room.

"Yes, come in."

Koneko slowly opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. She smiled at her father and Konan as the bluenette stood in the corner of the dimly lit room, smiling back.

The corner of Pain's lips twitched up a tad, "Hello, my Daughter. Is there something you desire?"

The kitten shook her head, brown locks moving with her movement, "M-May I ask you a question, F-Father... ?"

"Yes, anything at all."

Koneko played with her fingers behind her back, "I was c-curious who prepared dinner.."

Pain and Konan glanced at each other before turning their attention back to the brunette, "Hmm, it was decided that each member prepared meals for themselves." The auburn haired male took a sip of his black tea, "Why do you ask, dearest Daughter?"

A quiet surprised noise came from the girl's mouth as he put her on the spot a bit, "O-Oh! Um… Well, what if I c-cooked meals for awhile…"

To be honest, she half expected Pain to say something like that. She knew that the Akatsuki were strong, but they needed to keep up their strength and proper diets would help greatly.

Most of all,

She was worried about _his_ diet and heath...

Pain looked at his daughter with a thoughtful expression, considering that making a proper meal for all 10 members, excluding Sasori because he is a puppet and therefore cannot eat; might get slightly more expensive.

Yet however, with prepared meals, the quality of work would possibly increase.

'_And perhaps even, the quality of attitudes,'_ The man pondered as a certain rude and loudmouthed Jashinist came to mind.

"Yes. That is acceptable, Koneko." Pain spoke finally, taking a quick glance at Konan, "I approve. However, you will never be forced to cook if you do not wish."

Koneko smiled timidly, "T-Thank you, Father. I'll have supper made in t-thirty minutes." And excused herself from his study.

The auburn haired man leaned back in his desk chair, "Do you agree with my decision, Konan?"

"Yes. However, I would've had no idea that Koneko-chan knew how to cook." Konan said, placing hardcover book on his desk.

"Hmm," He made the noise as he thought, "Possibly because of her fake father."

The kunoichi merely nodded and watched as Pain flipped through the book she had placed on his desk.

Kisame stepped out of his room, leaving his cloak inside. He closed his door behind him then walked down the hall. As he got further down the corridor, he glanced at Itachi's door as he heard nothing from inside. As usual.

That Uchiha was always silent as a mouse, even when he didn't have to be.

_'What is up with him today?'_ Kisame wondered as he continued walking.

As he came close to the kitchen, a delicious scent wafted through the air and immediately caught his attention.

Curiously, the blue skinned male came into the kitchen a poked his head through the swinging door, only to see the Akatsuki's kitten cutting up slices of poultry as various other things boiled in pots.

"Koneko-chan?"

Koneko swiveled her head to look at him, a little surprised, "Oh, h-hello Kisame-kun."

He grinned, "Are you making us dinner?"

"Y-Yes I am. My father has told me that you are all required to make meals for yourselves. S-So..." She checked on a pot with white rice in it,

"Koneko-chan," Kisame cut her off.

Koneko looked over at him, "Um… Yes?"

"That's really kind of you." He spoke, glancing at the ground, his voice quieter than normal, "Many of us haven't had a good meal in awhile."

The girl stepped away from the stove and wiped her hands on the gray apron around her neck, then brushed a piece of brown hair out of her eyes, smiling brightly at the shark.

"No p-problem at all, Kisame-kun. I'm glad I can b-be of use," She moved back to the stove and took certain pots off their burners, "Can you call e-everyone here, Kisame-kun? Dinner is r-ready."

Kisame chuckled a bit, "Sure." He said and left.

The kitten found 10 plates, and began putting their meal onto the dish, smiling as she did so; with one hope in her mind,

'_I hope he likes it...'  


* * *

_

_Hehe, :)_  
_Always trying to please Itachi!_  
_Yet, he has no idea!_

_REVIEW = LOVE_  
_-heart-_


	20. Chapter 20

_**PLEASE READ!  
**  
AW YEAH. 8D  
Guess who just hit Chapter 20?  
This story right here! XD  
I feel so proud...! -tear- LOL_

_I'd like to thank everyone who's actually stayed this long to continue reading this story. Virtual cookies for you.  
And I'd also like to thank everyone who reviews. :)  
You really make my day, without even really doing much. -heart-  
_

_A LOT is coming Koneko's way, so I hope you all stick around for it._

_And this story is far from over. :) (Good thing or bad thing? You tell me.)  
_

* * *

"Wow Koneko-chan! This is great, un!" Deidara exclaimed, using his chopsticks to pick up another piece of chicken tempura.

Koneko laughed quietly, "T-Thank you, Dei-kun."

"Forgive me for not being able to eat, Koneko-chan." Sasori whispered as he sat to her right, working on a marionette as the others ate.

The brunette smiled as she chewed, "It's a-alright, Sasori-kun." She whispered back, picking up her rice bowl.

"Holy shit!" Hidan yelled, biting into his tempura, "This is fucking good!"

Pain' eyes closed in frustration, "Do _not_ swear in front of my daughter..."

Hidan merely scowled at the Akatsuki leader and kept eating his supper, mumbling something along the lines of, "Fucking orange haired prick."

Thankfully, Pain ignored him.

"Hey, Koneko-chan!" Deidara piped up, "Would you like to watch me sculpt art after dinner, un?" A dazzling smile was on his lips.

Itachi, who was as silent as ever, inwardly cringed at the blonde's suggestion.

"U-Uhm... Maybe. I'd like to take a bath first." Koneko spoke, smiling a tad.

Deidara masked a pout, "Alright, un..."

For a moment, the Uchiha's lips _almost_ turned up.

The rest of dinner, conversation was filled with stories of events that occurred on previous missions. That was until Hidan brought up a recent "gentleman's club" that he went to.

Konan gave a smile to Koneko and she smiled back in understanding. Boys will be boys, after all...

As the chatter in the dining room continued, Konan and Tobi gladly helped Koneko clean up the dirty dishes. Tobi explained that he didn't like to talk about ladies that way. Koneko giggled, approving of Tobi's views.

"Is Tobi a good boy, Koneko-chan?" He asked, excitedly.

The quiet brunette looked up from the soapy dishes she was washing, her mouth slightly agape. She remembered Tobi saying things like this in the manga and in bits of the show.

Her lips slowly formed into a sweet smile, "Yes. Tobi is a v-very good boy."

"Yay! Thank you, Koneko-chan!" The black haired male exclaimed, leaving the kitchen happily.

The blue haired woman sighed, drying off a plate that Koneko gave her.

"Konan-chan...? Is there s-something wrong?"

Konan eyed the doorway, "_Tobi _is a very suspicious person... That's all." She then finished drying the last plate and placed the rest inside the dark wood cabinets.

"...Oh, o-okay." Koneko realized what her friend was speaking about.

She glanced at the stone floors, "U-Um... Konan-chan?"

"Hm?"

Koneko felt a bit of heat on her pale face, "Do you... Know w-where I could bathe...?"

The woman smiled, "Yes."

The kitten sighed in bliss, relaxing in the steaming hot water that poured into Pain's bathtub. She really needed this...

Her hair had lost its shiny luster. Her soft pale skin gave a slightly rougher feel, and her aching, sore muscles needed to loosen.

While she soaked, she washed her hair and body with feminine shampoo and soap; thanks to Konan's kindness.

Koneko then glanced at the gray bottles on the side of the tub. Obviously her father's shampoo.

She suddenly felt _very_ thankful for Konan to give Koneko a bottle of hers...

The kitten remembered what the bluenette had told her earlier, just before her bath...

* * *

"_Koneko-chan...?" Konan spoke up, handing some clothes to the girl._

_She looked at her with a smile, "Y-Yes?"_

"_I'm very glad that you've returned..."_

_Koneko was a bit dazed as her lips parted slightly. Konan looked over at her with a small smile,_

"_What I mean is that I've missed having you here... Even though you were only a child then." She gave her a toothbrush and some paste, _

"_It's pleasant to see how much of a kind woman you've become... I think Pain-sama would agree." _

_Koneko smiled timidly, "Thank y-you... Konan-chan..."_

_The bluenette watched the girl with a dismal expression, "Tell me. Are you alright from..." Her voice trailed off as she glanced at one of the scars on Koneko's right leg, "Your unreal father...?"_

"_Yes, I am f-fine now. I am so much more h-happy here than I ever would b-be there... With him." The kitten spoke softly._

_The corner of Konan's lips turned up into a sad smile, as she gave a hug to the girl on her left, _

"_I'm glad you're happy, Koneko-chan..."_

_

* * *

_

Koneko smiled at those thoughts as she finished up her bath. When she thought about it, Konan was almost like a mother to her...

Finally, she stepped out and dried herself off with a fluffy black towel. Koneko pulled the plug out of the drain to let the water out, then she pulled on a pair of sleeping shorts and a simple shirt that Konan had lent her.

The emerald-eyed girl walked out of the bathroom and into Pain's room. Thankfully, the two rooms were connected.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a lime green hairbrush, running it through her long hair; returning its shine.

Once her hair was smooth and shining, she felt her skin. It was soft as well.

Koneko laughed quietly to herself, "Good.." She muttered then left her father's bedroom, a pair of violet slippers on her feet.

Again, thanks to Konan's generosity.

She walked into the entertainment room and saw Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame watching the television. Tobi was off somewhere, probably relaxing his old weary bones.

Zetsu was outside, enjoying the nighttime air. Sasori was at a table with Deidara, conversing about art.

Koneko felt a tiny pang as she didn't see Itachi in the room...

"Ah! Koneko-chan, un!"

The girl turned around and saw Deidara grinning at her.

"Do you want to watch me make art now?" He asked excitedly,

She nodded, smiling brightly.

Without another word, the blonde stood up from his chair and dragged her out of the room, telling her about all the fascinating things his art can do.

* * *

_I'd like to get as many reviews as possible for the next chapter. _  
_It has some serious ItaxKone... :)_  
_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEE! **_  
_I'll be counting dem! :]_


	21. Chapter 21

_I fail. D:__  
I'm __desperately__ trying to make Itachi, Pain and Kisame's characters more serious.  
I'm going to be making Konan and Deidara a bit more serious as well.__  
Any objections? PM it! :)  
Oh well.  
Enjoy, dahlings. –heart-_

* * *

_I will never rest,  
Until she's in my arms,  
__So close, and yet,  
So far away..._

_"Better Luck Next Time, Prince Charming" - Alesana_

* * *

Hidan watched the blonde pull the girl out of the entertainment room. His brows came together,

"Where the fuck his going with her?"

"Weren't you listening? Deidara _was_ yelling it." Kisame questioned, scratching the back of his head.

"I was fucking confirming it, you shitfaced shark,"

Kakuzu gave Hidan a harsh stare from the corner of his eye, "_Hidan_, the TV is already at its' maximum volume and if you make _one _more fucking noise, so help me I will rip off your balls and feed them to you..."

The silver haired male leaned back, looking away from his partner.

"Tch..."

* * *

The two stood in a large and grassy, moonlit field behind the base. The members usually used this area for training or sparring if it wasn't pouring rain. As it usually was in Amegakure.

Deidara shoved his hands into his clay pouches,

"You'll like this, Koneko-chan, un."

She watched as he brought his hands together, then slowly pulled them apart. An oddly formed ball of clay was now in his hands. The mouth on his right hand swallowed all of the clay, chewing it up.

"Tell me, what do you think of art, un?"

She tapped her lips, "I think a-art is... Something beautiful or enchanting that you c-can't look away from."

His bright teeth shone, "Sounds a lot like my art, un." He looked down at his hand, then back to her, "Are you ready, Koneko-chan?"

She nodded, smiling.

Deidara walked closer to her, lifting his hand up so she could see what he created.

In the middle of his palm was a petite clay butterfly, fluttering its thin wings as it watched her.

She smiled brighter, holding a hand to her chest, "That is a-amazing..."

"Watch this, un."

He then let the butterfly go of into the air, making the 'ram' hand signal.

"Katsu!"

The little clay model then exploded into an array of beautiful, bright colours. Fireworks.

Koneko awed as the shades faded into the nighttime air, "That's so b-beautiful... Deidara-kun."

He grinned, "Thank you, un."

"Koneko."

She jumped as she heard the voice from behind her. Zetsu was there, halfway into the ground.

"Konan-san wants to see you." His white half said.

She gave him a wry smile, "Okay." Looking over at Deidara, "I'm sorry, Dei-kun... Thank you for showing me y-your art."

"Anytime, un..." He watched her lithe figure disappear into the lair.

* * *

Upon finally arriving at Konan's room, she saw that her bedroom door was already open.

She peeked inside, "Konan-chan …?"

"Yes, Koneko-chan. I am in here,"

The brunette walked into the woman's room and gandered inside the bathroom,

Konan turned around, a small smile on her lips. She had just finished removing her makeup, as she wasn't wearing lipstick or eyeshadow.

"Pick one you like,"

The girl glanced down at the little basket in the blunette's hands. It was filled with little bottles filled with paint.

She tilted her head at the woman. Questioning the paint.

"To paint your nails, Koneko-chan."

"A-Ah..."

The two sat down on the older woman's bedroom floor.

"The black is Deidara and Kakuzu's. I use red, as does Pain and Zetsu. Purple is Itachi and Kisame's and dark green is Hidan and Sasori."

Koneko smiled sweetly, her forest shaded eyes softening.

"Purple, please..."

* * *

The girl crawled into her father's bed, throwing the thin gray sheet and black blanket over herself. She rested her head against the pillow.

It smelt like…_ Metal_?

She began to wonder where he would be sleeping. Or if he even was sleeping at the moment…

'_It is late now...' _Koneko thought, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes,_ 'I'm sure he's asleep somewhere...'_

Quietly, she laughed a bit.

'_I wonder if... Konan-chan likes father?'_

Koneko giggled about that thought once again before drifting to sleep.

* * *

_Hahaha Pain and Konan._  
_Super cute, :)_

_Well, now that Koneko makes food for a bunch of lazy bums, (haha don't kill me.)__  
What should she make for breakfast? :D _

_Reviews please! They always brighten my day!_

**PS: I use the Canadian/British way of spelling 'Colours' and not the US way. Because, well duh… I am Canadian? :]**


	22. Chapter 22

_This chapter is a bit goofy. :)  
But still very cute.  
_

_Anyway :) _  
_If we reach 100 reviews (YAY!) I'll give you guys my email, so we can chat about cute things. :D_  
_100 reviews..._!  
_MAN! I can't wait! :]_

_Oh! And the little songs at the beginning explain Itachi and Koneko's view on each other._  
_Today's view is Koneko's. :)_  
_Chapter 23 will be Itachi's! _

* * *

_I need your love so madly,__  
I long for your affection  
__If I could only get your eyes  
to look in my direction..._

_Why Can't There Be Love? – Dee Edwards_

_

* * *

_  
Hidan sniffed the air as he rolled over in his bed. A light, warm smell.

"Fuck, that smells good." He muttered,

Lazily getting up from bed, he threw on a pair of pants, completely forgetting a shirt as he left his quarters.

While the silver haired male got closer to the kitchen, the scent became thicker in the air.

"Ah, good m-morning, Hidan-kun." Koneko smiled warmly.

He arched an eyebrow as he already saw Itachi, Kisame, Pain and Konan sitting at the table. However, they weren't wearing their cloaks.

"You fuckers smelt it too?"

"I did." Kisame's toothy grin shone.

Pain glanced up from his Ame newspaper, "Koneko began cooking when Itachi walked in after Konan and I."

"Oh."

The girl wiped her hands on her apron, "Hidan-kun, are you h-hungry?"

"Fuck yes."

"_Hidan_." Pain warned, not looking up this time.

"Shit. Sorry."

"…"

Koneko had a wry smile, "Breakfast w-will be ready in a few minutes. Would y-you like some tea?"

Hidan nodded and she returned to the kitchen.

"What is for fucking breakfast anyway?"

A quiet sigh was heard from Pain.

"You'll s-see..." Happiness was evident in her quiet tone.

She came back with a stone cup filled with hot green tea; placing it before Hidan.

He gave thanks by sipping some right away.

Looking over, she saw that Itachi's cup was almost empty.

"Itachi-kun... Would you like me to pour you more tea?" She asked softly, trying to ignore her throbbing heart.

"... Please."

She sent him a delicate smile as she left to the kitchen. Knots being tied in her tummy.

Koneko emptied the old contents then lifted the pot off the stove, pouring new hot water into his cup.

Smiling as she dipped a green tea bag into his cup.

'_Relax...' _She removed the pouch of tea.

Taking a slow, deep breath before she left the kitchen. She walked over to the table and placed his cup down.

"Thank you, Koneko..."

The two watched each other for a moment longer.

Her breath caught...

His enchanting crimson eyes...

'_If only this could last... Just a bit longer...'_

She suddenly looked away from him and left to continue working on cooking breakfast again.

Itachi's eyes lingered over her retreating form, as though he was memorizing all of her.

Slowly, shifted his eyes down to his cup. A dismal air was cast over his facial appearance.

Someone happen to see the moment between the two.

Shall we say, Konan had _quite_ a few questions for lovesick Koneko.

"Breakfast is r-ready!"

* * *

Kisame glimpsed down at the plate in front of him, then over to Koneko.

The corners of her lips tilted upwards in response.

"What did you call these?"

"They're c-called pancakes, Kisame-kun."

"And what are these, un?"

"W-Waffles."

"They smell fucking amazing."

"_Hidan_."

"Sorry."

Tobi bolted up from his chair, "Tobi shall have the first bite!"

The brunette smiled sweetly, handing him a glass of milk.

He picked up a fork, jabbing into a triangular shaped piece of pancake.

"Itadakimasu!"

Everyone watched intensely. For two reasons.

1. To see if Tobi's mask _might_ slip,

2. If this new food was edible.

The short haired male tipped his mask to the side, sliding the fork into his mouth. Then, pulling it back.

**Dead silence.**

"... It's delicious! As expected of Koneko-chan!"

She shyly twirled a brown strand of hair at his compliment.

"Thank y-you, Tobi..."

Deidara nodded swiftly,

"Alright, un. I'll try the waffles."

The girl smiled patiently as he plopped a piece into his mouth.

Chewing...

_Chewing..._

"Woah, un!" He exclaimed, eating another piece.

"A-Are they okay...?"

"They're amazing! The idiot is right, un!"

Pain nodded, "Alright then."

"Let's eat."

* * *

"Force the chakra into your hands. Specifically to your fingers."

Lilac chakra formed a jagged edge at the tips of her fingers.

"Good. Now, use that chakra to slice at the tree."

Koneko moved her hand as he directed. A long, deep slice was indented into the bark.

"Excellent work."

A bright smile came across her features, as she was proud of her accomplishment.

"Now, I will teach you how to shut down your opponent's organs."

The girl looked a bit queasy at his mention of harming another person enough to bleed...

Yet, she agreed nonetheless.

* * *

Soon, the night was in its latest hour. She could faintly hear the crickets from outside the base as she lay in her father's bed.

Koneko tossed and turned, attempting to get comfortable. Unable to get any rest.

Anyone would think that after an afternoon filled with difficult medic training, she should've been exhausted.

However, for some reason, she just couldn't get her body to relax.

Koneko sat up, studying the dark room that was lit with a single candle on the bedside table. She focused on the hot wax pouring into the metal dish.

For some odd reason. Pain's room was freezing. So,

Perhaps some tea would help?

Her emerald eyes softened as she slipped out of the bed, placing her feet on the cold floor.

She opened the door as quietly as possible, then began making her way through the hall to the kitchen.

The lair was silent while everyone slept. Her feet were beginning to get cold as she walked, so she picked up her pace.

As she turned the corner to the kitchen, she saw someone sitting at the table, reading. Said person looked up and she saw the same crimson eyes that she was staring into this morning.

"Koneko..." She heard his deep, alluring voice calling her name. Her heart skipped several beats.

She smiled kindly, moving closer to him, "Itachi-kun... Why are you u-up so late?"

"I was... having trouble resting." His eyes motioned for her to sit, "And yourself?"

"The v-very same..." Koneko took a seat across from him.

"Hn."

She noticed he was reading a book on shinobi intelligence. Her tender eyes slid to his face as she hid a small laugh.

"It's a-awfully cold in the base, Itachi-kun. Would you like m-me to make you some tea?"

"Koneko, you do enough for us during the day... You should rest from your duties at night."

A smile touched her lips, "I don't m-mind."

He was silent for a moment.

"Thank you, Koneko..."

She merely shook her head; butterflies fluttering in her tummy.

Leaving to prepare the water, tea bags and two cups. Reminding her self to relax in his presence.

When the water was boiling, she poured the liquid then added the tea.

Koneko placed his cup in front of him. She noticed that he had put his book away.

"It is rude to read the presence of another." Itachi sipped his tea.

A beautiful smile came across her lips as she gazed at him,

"Would you... Like t-to watch television with me...?"

He studied her for a moment, as he appeared to be thinking.

Itachi's expression changed slightly to a more elated look.

"Yes, I would."

* * *

_I feel so mean! D:  
You guys will get the other half of this cute little scene next chapter!  
REVIEW, MA DARLINGS._


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello my loves. :]  
I really want to thank ALL OF YOU for **100 REVIEWS!  
**I'm so happy, really. :D  
I think I'm tearing!_

_You guys are the reason that this story has reached 100 reviews.  
So this fluffy chappy is for you, :3  
_

_Oh, and here it is!  
.com__  
Feel free to chat with me anytime! :D_

_

* * *

__I haven't let you go,  
As long as you know that._

_I'm losing what's left of my dignity,  
But I'll fight till the end for her heart.  
I'll never give up on what's possibly,  
For better or worse_

_This love must be cursed …_

_Holding On – Scary Kids Scaring Kids._

_

* * *

_  
The weasel and the kitten sat in silence, enjoying the late night movie they were watching on the television. The film's story line involved a shinobi on a crucial mission to eliminate a deadly warlord.

Itachi gazed at her from the corner of his eye,

Her elegant posture and delicate sips of her tea. She was angelic.

His mind clashed with his heart. He had been weak and had selfishly wanted the company and kindness that she offered.

Itachi couldn't treat her with such regard again. He had vowed to himself that the yearning he had for her would cease.

The skilled Uchiha knew that he would only be torturing himself. However, he had been through worse in his life...

Or so, he thought...

She glimpsed at him; a concerned expression, "Are y-you alright, Itachi-kun?"

"... I am fine."

"Oh, a-alright..."

"…"

"Y-You know..." Koneko began quietly,

He turned his full attention to her,

She fiddled with her purple painted nails, "This shinobi... He s-somewhat reminds me of you..."

"… In what manner?"

He noticed her take in a particularly sharp breath, "U-Uhm... W-Well the s-shinobi in the film is v-very strong a-and..."

Itachi waited patiently for her to continue; examining her sudden increased stutter.

"... V-Very swift and p-precise... L-Like how you w-were when you r-rescued me from those bandits…"

The two fell silent; the only sound in the room being from the film on the screen.

"... Thank you for your compliment..."

Koneko exhaled faintly; a beautiful smile on her lips as she shook her head.

His low Sharingan eyes slid over her face, only for him to look away seconds later.

"Hn..."

She began to feel a bit tired as she sat beside him. Hiding a small yawn behind her hand.

Before the brown haired young woman knew it, she had fallen asleep.

And he did too.

Itachi awoke to the sound of the movie's ending credits. He hazily blinked sleep away from his eyes.

He looked down at Koneko only to see that she was asleep.

Her head was rested against his shoulder. Chocolate strands of her long hair were draped across his collar bone.

The girl was curled up closely to him for warmth. Her hands wrapped around his strong arm.

The ex ANBU captain's heart hammered in his chest.

Koneko was so close to him...

Her breathtaking scent flowed through his nostrils. He noticed that the aroma had changed slightly since before.

Itachi's gentle eyes scanned over her calm and peaceful expression. She had ethereal beauty.

Glancing back at the television, he noticed that another program was about to begin. He grabbed the remote off the couch armrest and turned the electronic set off.

His view flashed back to the sleeping girl beside him.

The black haired male had no desire to leave her in the chilly entertainment room, so he lifted her into his arms and headed down the corridor.

Koneko stirred a bit as he held her; trying to get comfortable. Her head was rested against his shoulder and her hands were placed on her abdomen.

His hold underneath her knees tightened a bit.

Itachi didn't want to admit it, no matter what. But he had no wish to let her go.

Arriving at Pain's bedroom, the Uchiha stepped inside and softly placed her down on the large bed. He pulled the blankets over her then added another warm blanket from the end of the bed.

A light smile was laid on her beautifully shaped lips as she cuddled into the covering.

He felt his heart twist.

Itachi detested this. All of it.

He did not want to treat her any differently, though it had to be done... For Sasuke's future.

Deciding to let his heart win one last time, he slowly bent down and placed his lips against the fair skin on her forehead.

"... Sweet dreams, Koneko..."

The elite shinobi then left her room silently. His heart; heavy in his chest.

Madara sat in his quarters, his orange mask beside him on his bed. The room was dark and cold.

His elbows were rested on his knees, his fingers weaved together in front of his mouth. Deep in his thoughts.

The newest addition to the Akatsuki had been on his mind very recently.

He knew that somehow, she could come to use in his future plans. Great use.

He only needed to determine how to get her to warm to him, and not to 'Tobi'.

The elder Uchiha ran a hand through his short black hair.

Getting Koneko to do so could be difficult. Concerning that her father _doesn't _particularly like said Uchiha.

Madara stood, placing his mask on the nightside table; then removing his clothing.

He slipped into his ice-cold bed; laying on his back.

Perhaps in time... Innocent Koneko and himself could meet.

_Face to face._

The brunette's eyes slowly opened, revealing her sparkling emerald hues. It was now morning.

She slowly sat up, yawning as she realized where she was.

Back in Pain's room.

'_How did I... ?'_

Her eyes widened.

'_Itachi-kun... Did he carry me back to Father's room?'_

Koneko smiled. Her heart wanted to leap out of her throat in happiness.

She pulled the blankets off of her, but stopped her movements momentarily.

Glancing down at the coverings, she noticed the blanket from the end of Pain's bed was piled with the others.

'_Did he do that as well... ?'_

A bright smile covered her lips as she placed her feet on the cold brick tiles. She pulled on her black sweater and stepped out of the room.

As she ran down the lengthy corridor to Itachi's chamber, she listened to her bare feet padding against the stone floor.

Koneko could faintly hear the sounds of the rest of the Akatsuki waking up. Deidara's yawning, Kisame as he was bathing, humming happily and Hidan swearing loudly…

She came to a slow stop at the entrance to the Uchiha's room. Quietly knocking twice.

Before she had time to react, the wood door creaked open to reveal Itachi standing there.

"Yes?"

She almost lost her voice. He was postively the _most_ handsome Uchiha...

The emerald-eyed girl let out a hushed breath,

"Itachi-kun, did you b-bring me back to m-my father's room last night...?"

His emotionless expression became stony. He stared at her, not once breaking his prolonged view.

"... No, I didn't."

Her lips parted in disbelief; her heart sinking.

"You... You didn't...?"

"No."

The silence was suffocating...

Koneko wrapped her hand around the heart locket on her neck.

Nearly on the verge of tears, she masked the quiver in her voice.

"A-Ah... Forgive me, then."

She then quickly ran off.

"…"

Itachi swiftly shut the door and fell into despair.

* * *

_Sorry bout' that sad chapter ending D:_  
_Anyway, more reviews bring Sasuke back to Konoha! :D  
OR Sasuke will never come back, if you prefer! _


	24. Chapter 24

_I AM SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE.  
It's just that I got my ears pierced two days ago:3 (I'm 15. I heard most girls get them early.)  
So I had to take care of my stinging ears. -tear-_

_PLUS I bought Hello Kitty candies and a plastic Naruto shuriken! :D  
It doesn't pierce walls, though. :( __  
BUT THE CANDIES ARE SO YUMMY!  
omnomnom. :]_

_Anyways, enjoy the latest chapter; my lovieees! _

_

* * *

__  
What I mean is,  
All I need is,  
Just a little emotion._

_Cause all I see is,  
you not feelin'  
And you're giving me nothing nice._

_I tried to do you right,  
Why'd you have to go  
And turn to ice...?_

_Lights - Ice_

* * *

She mutely let tears fall as she ran back to Pain's quarters. The crystal clear droplets sliding down her pale face.

Running into the room and shutting the door behind her, she slid to the ground; her knees bent to her chest and her hands covering her face.

"How... Could I have b-been so imprudent...?"

"**To do what?"**

Koneko squeaked as Zetsu appeared from the floor.

"O-Oh... Zetsu-san..."

His golden eyes pierced her, "**What did you do to seem as such**?"

A distressed breath left her lips. Her tears were stinging her cheeks and her eyes were becoming swollen.

"I made a f-fool of myself before Itachi-kun... And I a-assumed that he had done something, w-when in actuality... _He didn't_..."

"Koneko-chan..."

She tore her gaze away from the floor; watching him,

"**That doesn't make you foolish**. You simply misunderstood..."

Awe surfaced on her features. _Who knew Zetsu could have been so..._

Recovering from her reverence, she wiped the tears away from her eyes; smiling brightly at him.

"... Thank you for b-brightening my outlook, Zetsu-san.."

He nodded.

"Perhaps... You'd like to join me outside later today?"

Koneko gingerly picked herself up off the ground.

"Yes, I w-would love to."

* * *

Steamed rice and omelettes were served at breakfast. Koneko was soundless while they ate; only speaking when spoken to. Desperately trying to avoid his eyes whenever he spared her a glance from across the table.

Their eyes accidentally locked. Emerald against Garnet. Neither one looking away for what seemed an eternity.

"Koneko-chan? Are you listening?"

Her emerald orbs flashed away from Itachi's; a weak smile for Tobi.

"A-Ah. Yes,"

He nodded repeatedly, "Good!"

On her right, Sasori leaned toward her ear,

"Did you study on halting the flow of your opponents' organs?" He whispered.

Nodding, she smiled.

"I've completed t-that segment, Sasori-kun. I'm opening the l-lesson on locking muscles."

The puppeteer just smirked.

* * *

The brunette was drying up the last few dishes when Zetsu appeared in the door way

Looking away from the plate in her hands, she smiled at him.

"I'm finished n-now."

A microscopic smile. "**Follow me.**" His dark side spoke.

He lead her through numerous halls to the outside; at the side of the lair. A bright, flourished plain filled with shady trees and a calm wind.

It was _breathtaking_.

"Zetsu-san... It's lovely h-here."

He watched as she bent down to a bright red rose.

Koneko smiled cheerfully as she sniffed the beautiful flower.

"I l-love roses..."

"**You... do**?" Zetsu knelt beside her.

She smiled, "Yes, and l-lilacs too."

"Those are nice as well..."

She gently stroked the soft petals of a blue flower.

"... Do y-you like forget me nots?"

"**Yes, I do.**"

A radiant smile pulled at her lips, "They say t-that they mean true love and memories..."

"You're correct."

They fell silent for a moment as she basked in the calm and warm atmosphere.

He moved over to a patch of morning glories, "Feel free to pick what you wish."

"Thank y-you, Zetsu-san."

Koneko picked up a single red rose, two lilac branches, a white camellia and a few gardenias.

Once Zetsu had finished picking his share, the two sat in the center of the garden. He observed her flowers.

"**You must love someone**."

She blinked and straightened,

"W-What makes you think that?"

His eyes swiftly observed the blossoms that lay between the two.

"They all are all love related."

Koneko laughed quietly,

"Really...? I just t-thought they seemed pretty."

Zetsu tied together a few bundles of herbs, "**No. You must know _Hanakotoba_**."

She sighed soundlessly, defeated.

"... My mother; she t-taught me."

"Therefore, you know what they mean."

"Yes, I d-do..." Twirling a miniature lilac twig in her index finger and thumb.

He held up a _eupatoria agrimonia_ stem. She smiled sweetly as the wind blew.

"You're thankful for s-something or to someone."

Zetsu laid it on the soft grassy plain, "**This plant could be used to heal a variety of sicknesses**."

Interest struck a cord in her. This flower... Could heal?

"Zetsu-san..."

He glanced at Koneko, letting her know she had his attention.

"Please t-teach me more about flowers that can heal."

* * *

The Venus flytrap swiveled his head to the entrance of the base.

"Forgive me, Koneko-chan but Pain and Konan are in need of my services."

Her eyes blinked to him, a petite smile slid onto her lips, "That's a-alright. Maybe we will s-see each later on."

Zetsu instantly disappeared into the ground, leaving the girl in the empty field.

But not for too long.

"Hey Koneko-chan, what are you up to?"

She turned around, pleased with the little bundle of blossoms in her hands, "Flower arrangements."

His toothy smile shone. He sat beside her on the plain.

"Is there a reason that you are outside as well, Kisame-kun?" The brunette asked quietly,

He chuckled,

"I was going to practice a few water techniques on the lake just a few miles from here, but then I noticed you were all by your lonesome."

Koneko smiled tenderly, "Well... Thank you for coming to see me,"

"No problem whatsoever." A small laugh came from Kisame's mouth.

The girl fell silent. There was a question in her mind that she was dying to ask the shark man beside her.

But she just felt to nervous... Feeling sick almost.

"K-Kisame-kun...?"

His eyes slid over to her, "Yes?"

"What are some of y-your favorite foods?" She asked him.

"Crab and shrimp are pretty tasty. Why do you ask?"

She picked at her fingernails, "No particular r-reason."

It was silent for a moment. Gathering her courage...

…

"D-Do you know any... Favorite f-foods of Itachi-kun's...?"

Kisame crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hm. Cabbage."

It was obvious the blue skinned male was thinking.

"And... Onigiri filled with kombu."

Just as the guidebook said.

"Anything... Else?"

Kisame shifted a bit, raising a brow from interest. He must have thought she was asking far too many questions…

"Itachi-san likes to visit tea houses as we pass by them. I believe that he has a sweet tooth."

She had guessed that the Uchiha _actually _had a love for sweets. Smiling, she nodded.

"I see..."

He smiled too.

"Was that all you desired to know?"

Koneko nodded,

The man stood; his tall figure casting a grand shadow over her. A jaw dropping 6'4'' to be exact.

"Well, I should begin training. Stay safe, Koneko-chan."

Her lips turned up, "I w-will."

* * *

The clattering of dishes echoed through the cold hallway.

Konan's heels tapped on the stones as she neared the kitchen.

She saw the young girl pulling out pans, pots and bowls for supper. Koneko heard her walk in.

"Koneko-chan?"

"Yes?" A bit of concern on her features.

"There's _something _I need to ask you."

A sneaky, visible glint of excitement flickered in Konan's auburn eyes.

* * *

_I'm going on a three day trip tomorrow, so when I return, I would love to see many reviews!_  
_-heart-_

**_NOTE:_**  
_Hanakotoba: Japanese flower language_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey bunny wabbits, :)  
This is the new chap. I really want to thank those who review. You guys are super duper awsuuuum :D  
Oh, and the ones who favourite Author/ favourite Story and what not.  
_

_It would be really great if you guys recommended my story to your friends who like the Akatsuki or Itachi.  
The more the merrier. :)  
_

_Well, enjoy! _

_

* * *

_  
_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_.

_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am._

"Iris" - Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

"So,"

"…"

"I noticed something before breakfast."

"What w-was it?"

The edge of Konan's lips tilted upwards.

"Between you... and _Itachi_."

Her eyes widened, "Between u-us...?"

"Yes." A miniscule sly smile.

"What a-about-"

Konan leaned back in the chair that was placed inside her bedroom, cutting her off.

"I have the impression that you might... admire that intellectual Uchiha."

The girl froze like a stone. What if Konan dragged it out of her? What if she planned on telling someone? What if she _already_ had told someone?

If Konan could tell that she did have strong feelings for him... _Could the people around her tell?_

_Could Itachi...?_

"I... I..."

Koneko began to panic. Eyes glued to the floor.

Her breathing became heavier. The inside of her lip was swollen, for she had bitten it far too roughly. She had even tore off a corner of her nail.

"Koneko,"

Hearing the woman's calm voice, she looked up.

"Please, Konan-chan... Don't tell a-anyone... I _beg_ of you."

The azure haired woman was taken aback. She was a tad surprised that Koneko opened up so easily to her.

"I haven't planed on it," She gave her a reassuring smile.

Koneko released a long breath of relief. A hand over her heart.

"Thank you..."

"When did you first realize that you did?"

The brunette was quiet for a moment. She thought back...

"Since I c-can remember..."

This time, Konan's gold eyes became wide with question. Koneko observed this.

"Few people k-knew of Itachi-kun where I was from. Back with my fake f-father..."

The woman nodded, telling her to continue.

"When that man b-beat me or yelled at me... No one w-was there... No one was around..."

Koneko sniffled and wiped away a few loose tears.

"And if there was s-someone, they didn't care... But Itachi-kun... He w-was there. Always."

Konan's heart tingled with warmth as she listened to the girl.

"I read a bit about him... And I fell in l-love... He was my comfort and h-hope."

Both Koneko and Konan smiled at one another. The younger brushed away the last of her tears.

"I understand now. You must love him very much."

"Yes... More than m-my own life."

It was silent for a minute or two. Konan suddenly smiled.

The young girl had a gentle heart. Meant to love another.

"You _e-especially_ mustn't tell Itachi-kun or my Father..."

"Yes, of course. Your secret is absolutely safe with me, Koneko-chan."

The brunette slowly smiled; nodding.

Konan pursed her lips,

"I have something to tell you as well..."

"What is it..?"

"I... fancy your father."

* * *

"Come in."

The heavy wood door to Pain's office creaked open slowly. She stepped in.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

Koneko's arms crossed behind her back.

"I was curious where you slept at night."

Pain's facial expression was still.

"... It's time I told you, Koneko."

She blinked; confused as he stood from his chair and walked to her. Holding his arm out,

"Come."

….

They arrived in a hidden room inside the tallest tower of Amegakure. There were six angled beds connected to the wall with pipes and wires. A sliding cover was concealing the faces of the six bodies lying there.

"This is the Six Paths of Pain." He stepped over to an empty bed,

"I have been resting here."

Koneko noticed that the pod didn't seem too comfortable.

"You t-truly stay here...?"

"Yes."

She walked around the room, glancing at each body. Completely unmoving.

"It's rather cold in h-here, Father..."

Pain studied her as she came back to stand with him.

"There is one last room I must show you."

He then brought her to another tower to the North.

To the top, they arrived before a huge machine with an incredibly slim man inside of it.

'_My _real_ father..._' She thought.

"Hello, my Daughter." The man said lowly.

Koneko was silent as she stared up at the man. Her lips were cracked open to a part.

"I must tell you that my Deva Path is not your father."

She nodded slowly.

"I u-understand..."

"Forgive me for not telling you earlier, but I wanted you to become accustomed to Akatsuki beforehand."

"A-Ah. That is why you disagreed when Kisame-kun said that I d-did not share similarities with you."

His lips quirked up, "Yes."

Koneko's emerald eyes focused on the floor.

"I... I am very g-glad that I'm b-back with you..."

"The feeling is mutual, my Daughter."

The two smiled at each other.

"Return to the Akatsuki headquarters with my Deva Path."

The brunette nodded and took hold of the man's hand;

"See y-you, Father. I'll prepare a l-larger portion of dinner for you..." She said, looking over his skeletal like figure.

"Thank you.."

* * *

Deidara snickered as he stared at the girl; standing just a bit away from him.

"Prepared, un?"

She timidly nodded, slipping pale gray gloves on her hands.

The two slid into a fighting position.

Sasori crossed his arms as he stood on the sidelines, "Begin."

Deidara jumped into the air; his hands dug into his bags of clay. He pulled a hand out and threw several spiders to the ground.

The clay sculptures quickly crawled toward her.

Her brows slanted downwards as she avoided them all.

Running to the blonde man, she halted in front of him. Her hand; inches away from his left leg.

With one tap, his limb wouldn't move any longer.

"Too late for that, Koneko-chan, un."

Her eyes flashed up to his boyish face. He had a unique look on him.

"On your back." Sasori called from the distance.

She slowly swiveled her head a bit to the right. There, on her back was a clay spider. Ready to blow at Deidara's command.

The puppeteer closed his eyes, "Do it, Deidara."

Deidara watched the girl as she stood before him. A droplet of sweat trickled down her temple.

"No, Danna, un."

His eyes flickered open; slanting in annoyance, "_Do it._ This will teach her to study harder."

The blonde artist slowly raised his hands to the 'ram' symbol, but felt a sudden stinging in his visible eye.

"Ugh... What-"

He began coughing irritably. After rubbing at his burning eye, he noticed a canister on the ground that was filled with a grained substance.

"What is that... un?" He hacked out.

"Irritant powder. Koneko-chan released it into the air while you were hesitating." Sasori explained, smirking at his student.

Her eyes were downcast, "I'm sorry, Deidara-kun... I just had to p-prove to Saso-"

"It's okay," The man cracked a smile, "but, do you think you could heal me now, un?"

Koneko blinked, then took out her medical pack. Quickly getting to work.

"I have a question though, un."

"Yes...?"

"How were you not affected by the powder, un?" Deidara asked, his hand placed over his eye.

Sasori strode over and preserved the remainder of the fine grains.

"I d-developed an immunity to it..."

She tilted the blonde's head back, then grabbed a tiny bottle from the cloth medical case.

"Try to crack y-your eyes open a little, Deidara-kun," She tilted the little container to his right eye.

He slowly did so. Noticing bright redness, she squeezed three drops into his eye.

"Thank you, Koneko-chan, un." Deidara said, blinking rapidly.

She smiled weakly with a nod.

"It seems that Koneko-chan has won." Sasori spoke.

Deidara's bottom lip hung out.

"Yeah, un..."

The wooden man patted the top of her head as he passed the two, "You performed well today. Continue doing so,"

The girl and terrorist bomber watched him enter the base. The wind blew softly,

"I m-must go as well, Deidara-kun. I have to prepare s-supper."

He smiled, "Alright, un."

Koneko quickly packed up and waved goodbye to him.

She actually did it.

_She actually won against a ninja._

* * *

_Now Konan knows that she loves Itachi. :)_  
_-heart- _  
_And Konan likes Pain._  
_OHH! So much love!_

_If you have any questions about the story, just PM and I'll answer when I can!_  
_Please REVIEW._


	26. Chapter 26

_Heeey yawl, :]  
How's it hanging?  
Good? Good.  
YAY Chapter 26! We're almost at 30! :D  
Can you tell I'm excited?  
Heheh._

_Some big things are in store for Koneko, and I mean hugeeee, :D  
AnyWHOOOOO, enjoy. _

* * *

_There's only 1 thing,_  
_2 do,_  
_3 words,_  
_4 you._

_I love you._

_Plain White T's - 1234_

* * *

Humming happily as she began cooking away in the kitchen, Koneko sliced open the first package of meat.

Earlier on in the day, she went to the village with Konan and bought three bundles of steak, along with various fruits.

She placed the steak into the hot pan and scoured the cabinets for flavorings.

Suddenly, she realized something and her eyes widened like saucers.

Looking to the packs of uncooked meat, she felt her stomach sink.

Itachi hates steak. He _hates_ it.

_How could she forget when Kisame had__ just __told her?_

The girl's emerald eyes were glued to the sizzling pan. Her lips parted a bit in disbelief.

Now what was she going to cook?

She was absolutely against cooking something that _he_ didn't like.

Racking her brain for ideas, she opened the fridge door to look for any other meat she could cook up.

None in sight.

Koneko felt her shoulders droop.

Closing the airtight door, she moved back to the stove.

The girl wanted to shed tears on the annoying slabs of beef.

Taking the pan off the burner, she turned on the grill to her right and began dressing the steak with various spices.

Now, to tell him of her mistake...

* * *

"Yes, what is it Koneko?"

She breathed slowly. No beating around the bush.

"I made a m-mistake, Itachi-kun..."

His expression flashed from placid to perplexed. Well, as perplexed as an _Uchiha_ could seem.

His eyes told her to continue.

Biting the inside of her cheek, they were locked in each others' gaze.

Looking away, taking her time to spell it out, "I had f-forgotten that you dislike steak... And I... I-"

"... I will remain dining with the Akatsuki and yourself."

She stared up at his beautiful face.

Itachi was calm, as usual. Blinking once or twice.

"Are you s-sure...?"

"Hn."

"…"

She knew he was only being polite.

"I'll do my v-very best to-"

"Please... Koneko. Don't go out of your way..."

Her bright smile sparkled, "Itachi-kun... I don't mind at all."

Observing her angelic face, he fell into a hypnotic state.

_God, his heart ached._

"… Hn."

It was quiet for a second.

"Is that all?" He asked slowly.

She nodded, a little smile on her lips as she waved to him. Leaving to the kitchen.

He calmly closed his door and sat on an old chair in the corner.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back and tried to relax.

Shortly, the ebony haired male trailed off into a quick rest.

* * *

_He stood in a pure white room. Ahead of him, he saw Koneko. A beautiful smile was on her lips; her eyes were lowly lidded. _

_Ignoring his protesting mind, he gradually returned the smile. _

_She moved closer to him, placing her hands on either side of his face. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding._

_Closing his eyes at her soft touch, he relaxed in her warm and peaceful presence. _

_Reopening his eyes, his heavy-lidded eyes studied her._

_Koneko grazed her thumb against his cheek as a caring gesture, _

"_I love you... Itachi-kun..." Her hushed voice broke the silence._

_Itachi breathed. A true, genuine smile touched his lips._

_He placed his hands upon her face and caressed her, "...Koneko." _

"_I..."_

...

"Hey, Itachi. Answer the door, un."

Itachi was torn from his first peaceful dream in years_._

_Away from the horrors of that night._ When he was ordered to eliminate his entire family, abandoning his petrified little brother while he suffered alone.

_'Why would I possibly dream that she'd love me?'_

He glared harshly at the ceiling as _that blonde_ knocked again.

"Itachi, are you there, un?" The masculine voice called from the hallway.

Standing up from the chair, he made his way to the door. A loud creak came from the hinges as it opened.

"What is it, Deidara-san?" Itachi asked, attempting to be polite to him.

The blonde stood there with a hateful stare in his one visible eye, "Koneko-chan made dinner, un."

Nodding swiftly, Itachi shut the door.

He walked back to his bed and sat down. He held his face in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

Itachi rubbed his face and his eyes, then ran a hand through his charcoal locks.

Once again, a knock was heard from his door.

Itachi groaned inaudibly as he stayed seated on his bed.

"U-Um... Itachi-kun...?"

Itachi's head jolted up at the sound of Koneko's silent voice.

Before the brunette could speak again, he was at the door, looking down to her.

_His striking scarlet irises and long, black lashes..._

Koneko felt heat quickly rising to her cheeks.

They say that all Uchiha males were handsome, but Itachi was more than just handsome...

She oddly noticed from their height, her neck came right at his broad shoulders.

"I'm sorry if I d-disturbed you, Itachi-kun."

Itachi shook his head. She hadn't.

A _certain _dumb blonde did.

"I'm n-not sure if Deidara-kun came to tell you already, b-but supper is ready."

"Yes, he did. Thank you anyhow, Koneko."

Her emerald hues flickered to the ground, "I'm... sorry again for s-serving steak."

"Koneko, please.."

She tenderly smiled at him.

"I k-know,"

A brief smile unconsciously touched his lips.

"Would you p-prefer if I brought your dinner to your room?" She asked him.

"No need to bring it to me, I will be there in a moment."

Koneko nodded, "Alright, I will s-see you there."

Itachi watched her descend down the dark hall; he then back stepped into his room, closing his door.

He sat on his bed once again and bawled his fists tightly. His knuckled turned white in mere seconds.

'_Sasuke's future is of the highest importance. I am only being selfish.'_

He exhaled slowly as he ran his fingers through his long hair.

'_No matter, by any means. The likelihood that Koneko would love a murderous traitor is improbable.'_ Itachi thought.

His eyes became narrow slits as his eyes fell downcast.

'_...I cannot wait for death...'_

* * *

_Sort of a depressing ending to this chapter. :(  
Sorrei.  
Hook me up with them' reviews and do my best to update sooner! :)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey guys :]_  
_Chap 27! Woo!_  
_Things might be a little slower since school is starting up again, but i'll do my best to keep updating as long as you guys keep reading and reviewing. :)_

_ENJOY! -heart-_

* * *

As dinner ended, everyone was stuffed with Koneko's scrumptious cooking.

_Even our favourite Uchiha._

"Holy shit, that was fucking delicious." Hidan exclaimed, leaning back in his chair.

Pain glared darkly at the white haired man.

"Your tongue can easily be removed, Hidan."

The Jashinist simply rolled his eyes and kept eating; inwardly careful of the next words coming out of his mouth. Pain shook his head at the man's idiocy.

"Please, cut it off. The last thing I need is hearing another word coming from that moron." Kakuzu muttered, looking over at Pain.

"I'm considering it."

For some odd reason, the brunette found the conversation humorous.

Hidan frowned, "Is something _funny_?" Notice no profanities.

She timidly shook her head 'no'; a smile on her lips.

Kakuzu smiled beneath his mask and patted her long hair.

Farther down the long, rectangular table, Itachi was finishing the last of his steak.

It actually wasn't that terrible…

Perhaps he just didn't like the way his mother cooked it. He smiled at the thought; knowing if his mother heard this, she wouldn't have been too pleased.

Itachi began to think of his family...

"You seem dazed lately." The shark asked his weasel friend.

A quiet exhale came from him, "It's nothing."

"I think you might be distracted."

Crimson eyes flashed to the shark, "From?"

"Certain people."

"Kisame." He warned. Kisame could be so foolish at times. Why stall?

The blue man grinned, "Ko-"

Pain cleared his throat, cutting Kisame off.

"I have formulated a plan."

"**Plan?**" Zetsu questioned.

"Yes. It has come to my attention that no one knows of Koneko's existence."

Hidan scoffed, "So fucking what?"

"She has not committed any crimes, nor has she been banned from any country."

"Get on with it." A growl from Kakuzu.

Pain laced his fingers together, "It would be a wise decision to send Koneko to enemy villages to gain information. No one knows who she is and no one knows where she's from."

Itachi didn't like this. Not in the slightest.

Koneko was pure, innocent. She didn't need to be tainted by Akatsuki's dirty work.

_If they ever found out she was working for them, who knows what they would do to her...?_

His facial expression became dark.

Throughout the group's conversation, she was as quiet as a mouse.

Pain's lips tightened, "There is only one matter left to discuss."

"Such as?" Came from Sasori.

"What village shall we send her to?"

Kisame had an analytical look, "What village wants to eliminate us most?"

"Konoha!" Tobi piped up.

Beneath the table, the muscles in Itachi's hand twitched. _Oh, how he would've done anything to strangle that old man to death._

"Konoha...?" Pain muttered. His eyes narrowed as he began to calculate.

The ex ANBU looked over at Koneko, who seemed a bit worried at her own situation.

He couldn't believe that her _own father_ would think of doing something like this. But the man was the post-leader of a criminal organization. Certain things had to be done.

"Any objections, Itachi?" Pain spoke out, noticing the dark haired man's troubled appearance.

This caught the attention of Tobi; or _Madara_ if you will.

"It was my understanding that Iwa was more hateful towards us than Konoha..." Itachi said.

He was going to get her out of this predicament. Or in the very least, _try_.

A smirk tugged at Kisame's mouth. He had a feeling of what Itachi was doing.

"It's Konoha who is a bigger threat." Zetsu spoke, taking a sharp glance at Tobi.

"…"

"Uhm..."

Pain looked to his daughter, "Yes, Koneko?"

Timid green eyes flickered from Itachi, to Pain.

"Are you sure that I'm suitable to... do such a thing...?"

Deidara nodded, "That's true, un. Koneko-chan doesn't seem like spy type."

Pain frowned slightly. This was being discussed for longer than he first thought. He'd rather to have a decision and just proceed on.

But he also had to consider his daughter's safety and happiness.

"Who would harm Koneko-chan? She's radiating with innocence. No one would even begin to think that she would be untrustworthy."

Everyone seemed interested in what Sasori had to say.

"If something were to happen, I'm sure that Konoha would let certain things slide when Iwa would not."

The orange haired man's brows rose a tad. Sasori had a very valid point.

"I am merely thinking of Koneko's safety among enemy shinobi as well as her ability to obtain information." The puppet finished.

Pain was silent for a minute before he nodded,

"Shall we use Sasori's plan?"

"Yeah, un." Deidara smiled at the pale girl who sat a ways across from him.

"Whatever, faggots."

Kisame nodded, "Alright."

"Agreed."

"**Fine**."

"Okay!"

A tiny nod came from Konan.

"... Hn." Itachi's dismal eyes burned holes in the table.

Kisame's tiny eyes shifted to the brunette, "Koneko-chan, you agree?"

"I... Yes."

Sasori smirked.

"My daughter, you are to gather information on the shinobi we choose and the plans of Konohagakure. If you happen to come across any files of your comrades here, you are to immediately obtain them as well."

His brows came together, "You are not to mention anything of Akatsuki to anyone. Not a word. You'll leave at dawn with Deidara as your escort."

"Um, father...?"

His Rinnegan eyes looked to her indifferent face.

"How long will I reside in Konoha for...?"

"I will tell you before you leave."

"Okay.." She quietly began cleanup plates from the table. Konan began to help her.

Abruptly, Itachi stood up from his seat and left.

Koneko almost dropped a plate when she heard him leave so suddenly.

* * *

She took a giant chocolate cake off the counter and set it on a glass stand.

'_Itachi-san likes to visit tea houses as we pass by them. I believe that he has a sweet tooth.' _Kisame's voice rang in her mind.

Smiling as she began to dish out a large slice and set it onto a plate, the young brunette pulled out a dark tray from the cabinet then set the plate on it along with a glass of cold milk and a small note.

She nodded at the display and walked out of the kitchen with the tray in her hands.

Deidara noticed her walk out of the dining room and to the hallway, "Hey! Where's ours, Koneko-chan, un?" He yelled, disappointed.

"In the k-kitchen, Deidara-kun." Koneko continued down the hall as she spoke.

"Oh, un."

Deidara sprinted into the kitchen, trying to get there before Hidan or Tobi.

* * *

Standing outside of Itachi's room, she gathered all of her courage to knock on his bedroom door.

The young girl took a silent, slow breath and balanced the tray in one hand to lightly tap on the wood.

It was quiet for a minute.

"What is it?" Itachi's deep voice echoed. Koneko felt her heart swell at his voice.

She stared the floors. Pink evident on her cheeks, "I made chocolate cake t-this afternoon and..."

Trying her hardest to breathe, "I thought you would l-like some, so I brought you a sliver." She smiled.

There was more silence.

Inside his chamber; Itachi clenched his head in his hands. His jaw was tight and his dark, natural eyes were shut.

'_God...'_ He thought in agony, _'Out of every angel of yours... She is the absolute best imaginable...'_

The Uchiha stared at the ceiling, staying silent.

Koneko stared concernedly at the dark wood wished she could help him somehow.

"I... I'll leave it here for you." Koneko spoke in a hushed tone as she set the tray to the side.

Koneko hesitantly placed her hands against the wood door and leaned her ear against it.

Closing her eyes briefly, "Itachi-kun...?" She breathed, "Is there... Something t-troubling you?"

A frown grew on Itachi's lips. His eyes became hazy and low,

"...No, Koneko." He whispered so lightly that Koneko just barely heard him.

She nodded slowly and moved away from the door.

"Okay... See you..." Her words came out in a hush. She calmly moved down the hall to her own room.

He fell back onto his bed. Waiting for her bright chakra signature to disappear.

Itachi slowly opened his bedroom door and stared down the hallway. He glanced at the tray and brought it into his room, calmly kicking his door closed.

Placing the tray on the table, he sat down. The chocolate cake looked absolutely delicious and he was thankful that Koneko had gotten a large piece for him. He noticed a small note beside the glass of refreshing milk.

Itachi opened it and it read,

_Itachi-kun,_

_I hope you enjoy the cake I made for you this afternoon. Kisame-kun told me that you liked sweets, I thought I could bake you something; but since I didn't know what your favourite sweet food was, I decided to make you chocolate cake._

_I'm sorry if you don' t like chocolate cake. I will make you something else another time if you like._

Itachi ran a hand through his charcoal hair. Her kindness overwhelmed him.

_I hope you're alright... When you removed yourself from dinner and left so quickly; I was so..._

He felt like his heart wrench while he read the next line.

_Worried about you._

_Hopefully, I will see you or talk to you later._

_Yours truly,_

_Koneko  
_

Itachi's eyes looked over the slip of paper a moment longer before he placed it inside his bedside drawer.

He then stared at the cake before of him and took a bite.

Itachi closed his eyes and savored how sweet and moist the cake was. The rest of the cake was gone in seconds while his glass of milk was empty.

He lied down on the mattress and crossed his arms behind his head as a headrest. He glared at the ceiling, squinting.

'_My vision is becoming worse...'_ His eyes were unable to gain focus,

'_It does not matter. I will be gone soon enough.'_ He thought, almost sadly as he threw the blankets around himself then fell asleep


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey hey kids! :]_  
_I'm Krusty the Clown!_  
_... Not really._  
_But I am the author of this story! :D_

_Now, were getting into the plot! hellzyeah._  
_To help you out with the feel of this chapter, listen to _Alessa's Theme_ by _Akira Yamaoka_ in the game _Silent Hill_._  
_Enjoy, :) -heart-_

* * *

She stood in front of the long mirror, brushing her damp hair as it cascaded down her back. Looking into her dreary jade eyes.

In less than eight hours, she would miles away from this place...

Koneko wondered if Sasuke was still in Konoha. She wondered if he planned on leaving to Orochimaru anytime soon. Or if he had already left?

She smiled to herself at the possibility of making friends with the youngest Uchiha. Of course, that hope would be abolished if he had already abandoned the village.

Hearing a knock on the door, she placed the brush down on the dresser.

She opened the door to reveal Konan; a tiny crate in her hands.

Koneko's lips tilted up, "Konan-chan..." she greeted.

"These are just a few last moment items that you might like to take with you." The woman handed the box to her, "There is a couple articles of my spare clothing inside, a book and a bottle of polish." Konan explained.

Koneko placed the crate on the bed then turned around to see her.

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully.

Konan detected some anxiety in poor Koneko's eyes.

"You don't need to worry. You'll be fine in Konoha."

The brunette nodded slowly, "Yes, you're right..."

"Well, goodnight Koneko-chan. I'll come to see you off in the morning." Konan then left the girl; heading to her own quarters.

Koneko sat down on the bed, looking through the little box.

Seeing the bottle of purple polish, her eyes became soft. Just because she was going to be staying in Konoha, didn't mean that she couldn't have something to remind her of her _home_.

Koneko flipped through the book, stopping at every few pages.

It was a romance novel. She giggled quietly at Konan's sense of humor and began to read.

**…**

A couple of hours later, another knock came at the heavy wood door.

She placed the book on the table and cracked open the entrance to her father's room.

Itachi stood there. His dark, red eyes bearing down at her.

"Itachi-kun.." A small smile floated onto her lips. She opened the door fully to see his entire profile.

"Good evening, Koneko." He replies. A folded piece of worn paper was handed to her.

She blinked, "What is this?"

"A map of Konoha. Perhaps you'll find it useful."

The girl opened the sheet, observing the fine detail on the map.

"On the backside, there is a list of dangerous areas that you should avoid."

Her eyes flickered to his handsome; elegant face, "Thank you, Itachi-kun...I know this will come handy..."

Itachi nodded. She folded the parchment.

Her posture tightened up. _It was about time she said it._

"I'm going to miss you the most, Itachi-kun..."

His emotionless facade nearly faltered; hearing her say such a thing to him_,_

Koneko glanced up. Itachi's eyes questioned her.

"... Even though we've hardly spent any time together, I feel much closer to you than the others." She fell silent.

Itachi began slowly, "Likewise, Koneko..."

She smiled brighter than ever. Surprisingly, the edge of Itachi's mouth curved up the smallest pinch.

Daringly, Koneko stepped closer to him and enveloped her arms around him

Itachi was utterly dumbfounded. She held him with such emotion.

Faintly, she grazed her cheek against him, just below his shoulder blade. Closing her eyes as she took in his scent.

Musk wood, juniper, bergamot and sandalwood. He had the most alluring masculine essence. It suited him perfectly. _One that could belong to him, and only him._

Hesitantly, Itachi wrapped an arm around the small of her back. Hardly touching her at all.

She was slender, delicate and almost imaginary. Koneko was ethereal.

After a moment, the ivory skinned girl pulled away a little. Looking up into his crimson Sharingan.

She turned away, embarrassed of her rash actions, "I'm sorry..."

Itachi's eyes lowered slightly while they scanned over her pale face. He felt so at peace with her.

"There is no need to be forgiven," He said in his velvety, monotone voice.

The two slowly let one another go.

"...Shall I see you before you depart?"

Koneko's eyes became soft. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"I would love that...Itachi-kun."

* * *

At the entrance to the damp cave, Koneko was making last minute preparations before her trip to the leaf.

Itachi, Deidara, Pain and Konan were there as well.

The brunette slung her pack over her shoulder, looking expectantly to the people near her.

"You will say there for less than a month, at best." Pain confirmed.

She nodded at a slow pace. Her sparkling pools of green flickered to Itachi; giving him an oblique smile.

In return, his scarlet eyes became heavy and dull.

The orange haired man's gaze went Deidara, "Do it."

Pulling his mouthed hands from the pouches strapped to his thighs, he released a giant clay owl. The man jumped on.

"Well... See you..." She said to the three Akatsuki on her right.

Before she realized it, Pain had her locked in an embrace.

"If anything, stay safe, my daughter."

Koneko returned his hold, nodding against him.

She stepped away, then hugged Konan.

"See you." The brunette said sadly.

Nodding, Konan smiled. Her gold eyes motioned to where Itachi stood.

Understanding, she shyly came to the Uchiha.

Looking up at him, Koneko smiled sorrowfully, "Goodbye for now, Itachi-kun..."

His view focused solely on her. Torment struck his aching heart.

"...Farewell, Koneko."

This time, she was nestled into his arms.

"Please... Be careful." He muttered into her ear.

Her heart begged to burst out from her chest.

Itachi... He wished for her well-being.

"I will..." She whispered to him, just as silently.

They came apart. She ran over and hopped onto the large bird, sitting next to the blonde.

Pain released the seal on the humongous boulder blocking the path to the outside world.

"Ready, un?" Deidara asked, looking over at her. Koneko nodded slowly.

As the sculpted owl flew out of the cave, she swiveled her head back to give one last smile to the people she cared about most.

Her eyes became misty as her vision closed in on the black haired man next to her father.

Itachi's expression brought placid to another level. Every second he spent standing there, watching her leave; his guise fell apart bit by bit.

Both of their hearts were shattering...

Once the clay bird faded off into the distance, the melancholy Uchiha dissipated in a flock of crows.

* * *

The cool wind blew past her long chocolate hair. She couldn't see him any longer, and the liquid nearing her eyes came dangerously close to the edge.

"Koneko-chan, un?"

She looked back to the front, "Yes...?"

He grinned crookedly, "You're feeling okay, un?

"Yes, I am.."

The artist nodded as the owl flapped its wings loudly.

"I bet you'll be happy there, un."

"Happy...?"

"Yeah, away from criminals. Being around people who are like yourself, un." His shining blue eye flashed over to her.

He shrugged, "We will miss you, though. Won't you miss us, un?" Deidara chuckled.

"Yes, I will. Very much, Deidara-kun..." She said.

He placed a hand on her forearm and says half jokingly, "If you begin to miss us so badly that it becomes unbearable, then we'll come get you, alright, un?"

"Okay.."

The bird took off higher into the air. The clouds were becoming whiter and less gray, just as the sky became bluer.

* * *

A low chuckle echoed as a man stepped out from the shadows.

The two remaining Akatsuki saw a well-known bright orange mask.

"So, it's begun." He said, coming closer to them.

They both gave no reply as Madara now stood at their sides.

"With the information Koneko-_chan_ returns with, our lives will become much simpler." He says, using 'Tobi's' honorific for her.

Madara smirks behind his mask, "This leaves me with time to prepare."

"For?" Pain questions. Knowing not to fool with the legendary shinobi, he keeps his tone dead and serious.

Sharingan flashing in the dim cavern, the elder Uchiha smiles maliciously.

"In due time, Nagato."

He then leaves without another word.

A wary glance is shared between the God and Angel of Amegakure.

* * *

_OH NOOO! -le gasp-_  
_Evil, evil Madara! He should sleep in the dog house tonight! :)_  
_Poor Itachi and Koneko... :( _  
_Lemme know what you guys think! You keep this story going! **Review, PM, ANYTHING! **_


	29. Chapter 29

**NOTICE:**

_I'm nearly in tears, my friends…  
Our beloved _Waiting_ has fallen from the first page to the sixth page if you search _'ItachixOC' _in the engine._

_I am truly heartbroken. I wish this story could reach the top... _

_I wonder if it's because I don't have enough readers...? Or maybe because the story has lost it's popularity..._

_If anyone might know__**, please private message it to me**__. _

_Enjoy the latest chapter, and thank you to those who review._

_

* * *

_  
The owl came to a slow landing once the blonde and brunette arrived near the outskirts of Konohagakure.

If they landed any closer, Deidara would've been endangered and the shinobi of Konoha would know whom she was recently abiding with.

_Thus, failing the entire mission._

Koneko placed her feet on the grassy moor, pulling her backpack onto her shoulders.

Deidara leapt off as well, standing before the girl with a note in his hands.

"Last minute details from your dad, un." Deidara said, "He wanted me to give this to you once we reached the leaf."

She began to open the slip of paper, however she was stopped by Deidara's hand being clamped onto her wrist.

"Make sure to burn it when you're done, un." He smirked at her expression. Obviously, his sudden movement had frightened the girl to a degree.

As he pulled his hand back, Koneko pocketed the scrap sheet.

"Don't get lost or hurt, okay, un?" Deidara spoke, slight worry in his tone.

The emerald-eyed girl giggled silently, nodding her head in response.

She wouldn't get lost with Itachi's map in her possession._ Thank goodness._

"Alright, un." The blonde boarded his clay bird, "See ya, Koneko-chan!"

Rising high into the sky, he flew back to the base.

The flapping of the owl's wings had disappeared, leaving her only with the sound of trees rustling and the singing of cicada bugs.

Her lips pursed as she opened Pain's note. She read:

_My daughter,_

_Please remember to not tell anyone of our location, nor the names of who works for Akatsuki. You absolutely mustn't. _

_Konan slipped money into your bag while you slept. I will _not_ have you going hungry, neither will I allow you to have nowhere to sleep._

She smiled.

_Once every few weeks, a member of Akatsuki will visit you to check on your well-being and the amount of progress you are making. Do not bother with trying to find them, they'll find you. _

_If anything at all, please befriend Uzumaki Naruto. He holds the kyuubi, and therefore is very vital to our plan. Learn as much about him as you can._

_If you feel that you are unsafe, let one of the visiting Akatsuki know and you shall come home immediately. You will not be scolded for wishing to return sooner.  
_

_As for your identity, here is what's to be said:_

Name: Suzue Koneko (Use your other father's surname.)  
Age: 15  
Birthdate: Your decision.  
Village: Yuki no Kuni. Look in your second pouch. There is a snow village hitai-ate.  
Rank: Chunin or Genin if you desire.

_Anything left out, you may decide for yourself._

_Perhaps once you arrive, head to the Hokage's building. Tell them you wish to become a part of their village._

_Finally, do not become harmed and keep cautious. There is a possibility that they may suspect you._

_Good luck, my daughter._

_Your worried father,  
Nagato._

Koneko placed the paper into her pocket and reached into her pack to find the forehead protector that her father mentioned.

She realized that wearing her usual black sweater and white skirt may not have been the best of ideas. Since these were her most used clothing, it might be simple for others to track her down in the future.

Casting that off, she tied the black cloth around her neck.

Koneko pulled out Itachi's map and turned to walk in the correct direction.

His map was edited. There were notes, reminders and messages all along the paper.

Apparently, a bit away from here was a training field; filled with mines and other dangerous objects.

Without his map, she probably would've walked straight into it.

She was very grateful to that incredible Uchiha.

She read a tiny message on the side of the sheet; telling her that from where Deidara had dropped her off, the walk to the village was only a minute or two away.

Koneko noticed that he had the most elegant penmanship. Her heart fluttered a bit.

Soon enough, she was out of Konoha's deep forests and was now at the humongous gates of Konoha.

Beginning to walk into the village; however she was halted by the pierce of someone's voice.

"Hey, you!"

The brunette looked over at her left where she saw a little booth. The two men inside stared at her. _She knew they looked familiar._

"You aren't from this village, are you?" A man with spiked, navy hair analyzed.

Meeting new people, she fell into a _deeper_ pit of shyness.

"I... No, I'm not..." She stuttered, "I'm f-from Yukigakure..."

The slightly more tanned, brown haired male crossed his arms, "_Yukigakure_? What could you possibly want here?"

"I want t-to... Become a part of this village." She choked out. _Not even three minutes had past and Konoha already had her in the hotseat._

"A citizen?" He asked again. The spiky haired one rolled his eyes.

"There's a headband around her neck, Izumo."

Noticing it, he was silent for a moment.

"So, you want to be a _shinobi_ here?" The other man slapped his forehead at how dense his friend could be.

Koneko cracked a smile at the humorous situation.

"Yes, I do..."

"You'll have to talk to Hokage-sama. He'll let you know if you're eligible to stay."

A full smile came across her lips, "Thank y-you."

"Before you go, what's your name?"

She blinked twice, "I'm Suzue Koneko..."

The brunette never thought she'd have to say her fake surname again.

"Izumo," The navy haired male pointed beside him, then to himself, "And I'm Kotesu."

People in Konoha truly were friendly.

Koneko then left the main gates and made her way down one of the village's busy streets, occasionally getting a few odd looks from shopping citizens or passing ninja.

Finally, she was at the large red building, asking various people where the Hokage's office was.

When Koneko arrived, she knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in."

The girl slowly opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. Sarutobi Hiruzen glanced up from his work.

"Ah, and what is your name, young lady?" He asked, a friendly smile on his weathered face.

She felt welcomed by him already,

"My name is Suzue Koneko... I'd like to become a s-shinobi in this village."

"I see..." The elderly man inhaled from his pipe, then pointed to her neck, "And you're from Yukigakure no sato?"

"Yes, I am."

"Hmm." He leaned back in his large chair, tapping his pipe against the ashtray.

"How old are you, Ms. Koneko?"

Blinking, her green eyes shone, "I'm 15, sir."

The Sandaime nodded, "I presume you are a Chunin?"

"_Erm_... Yes."

"Do you have any particular talents?"

Her lips curved, "I'm skilled in medical ninjutsu."

"Fantastic, I'm sure the hospital could use some assistance." The man's eyes creased joyfully.

He opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out a sheet of paper; handing it to her.

"All you must do is fill out this form with your information, then return it to me." He said.

Koneko nodded, tucking it away.

"Stay at an inn for the night and return here in the morning."

The Sandaime smiled, "If you need any help finding anything, I'm sure one of the villagers will assist you."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama..." Sarutobi then dismissed her.

* * *

Once Koneko was out on the street again, she opened her map.

There on the backside, she saw a minature list of hotels and inns. All written in Itachi's handwriting.

Unconsciously smiling, she picked one out at random.

_Shiyou Inn._

The brunette began to walk in the direction of the inn. Turning down various streets and alleys.

She had done exactly what Deidara had told her _not_ to do. _Get herself lost._

Even with Itachi's map, she was.

"Do you need help, miss?"

Koneko looked to the sound of the voice behind her. It was Kakashi; his favorite book in his hands.

"Um... Yes, p-please." She said timidly.

His eye creased happily while he leaned over to see the map in her hands.

The smile faded as he looked over the writing on the sheet. He must've seen Itachi's printing before...

To distract him from the familiar writing, she made eye contact. It worked. Kakashi instantly switched his gaze to her.

"I am l-looking for Shiyou Inn... Do you know wher-"

"Oh, yes. It's just around the corner."

She tucked the map away and said in embarrassment, "I would've n-never came across it there.."

The white haired Jounin simply smiled.

"Would you like me to show you the way?" He asked.

Koneko nodded, "Please,"

The two of them turned the corner and walked just a bit down the street. They saw a glowing lantern with the building's name on it.

"Thank y-you. I'm Suzue Koneko..."

"Hatake Kakashi." His lips turned upwards, "I see you are a villager from Yuki no Kuni."

She laughed shyly, "Yes, I am. Though, I've come to s-stay in Konoha for a little while..."

"Is that so?" Kakashi said, interestedly.

The girl smiled.

"I came h-here for a change... Hokage-sama seems to think I might b-be of some help to the hospital."

His visible eye widened a tad, "What rank are you?"

"Chunin, Kakashi-san."

"Hm... Well I would love to chat longer but I have to hand in a mission report. Perhaps I'll see you soon, Koneko-san."

She waved to him as he left, then checked in.


	30. Chapter 30

_YES CHAPTER 30! OMG, Cookies all around. :)_  
_Thank you to my good friend, Who Is It The Devil Prod. who explained why Waiting isn't on the first page. :]_

_I know, this chapter sucks. Its almost a filler, but please, bear with me. The next chapter is going to be much better. Promise? :)_  
_I might add the next chapter sometime tomorrow or the next day, depending on the amount of reviews!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The hotel room had a fresh scent, and everything was clean. Pressed sheets, soft pillows. It wasn't a traditional Japanese hotel, like the one she had slept in when she first arrived. This inn had a slight western tinge to it.

Koneko placed her pack on the floor. Glancing around. Room 209

There was a small TV, two beds, a night table and a small balcony, looking over the bustling streets. The vast forest could be seen in the distance.

She plopped herself on the bed nearest to the window. The sun was setting slowly. Purples, blues, oranges and yellows painted the sky. It was fascinating.

Sundown and sunrise could never seen, due to the dark gray clouds over Ame.

Thinking of Amegakure, she had somber thoughts of Akatsuki. What would they be doing now?

Her stomach made a tiny growl. She hadn't eaten once today. Her father was rather serious about her arriving at Konoha on time, therefore there was no time for breakfast.

Koneko grabbed her hello kitty wallet then left the inn, locking her door behind her.

* * *

Glancing around at the various illuminated shops, she browsed around.

Soba, yakiniku, sukiyaki, tempura. Delicious scents filled the air.

Then again, she didn't have any desire for an entire meal. Something small, yet filling.

Onigiri or kushikatsu? She could even skip dinner and move on to desert.

_Oh, there were too many choices. _

The brunette decided upon onigiri. Simple and scrumptious.

When she had bought herself two rice balls, she found a bench in the park and relaxed there. Eating away at the flavored rice.

"Excuse me?"

Koneko glimpsed up at the sound of the feminine voice. Sakura?

"Are you new in the village?" She smiled.

Setting the rice ball on her lap, she said quietly, "I am..."

Sakura extended her hand. She shook it.

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Suzue Koneko..."

She finger combed her pink hair, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen in June." The brunette told her.

Sakura eyes went wide, "Gennin?"

"I am a c-chunin, Sakura-san..." Koneko corrected timidly.

"You must have a great sensei." Sakura smiled, recovering.

Koneko's emerald hues brightened, "I d-do."

At the mention of her _sensei_, she had thoughts of Sasori and how he taught her everything she knew.

Sakura's smile curved crookedly as she held up a plastic bag, "I have to get these home now, let's talk again tomorrow Koneko-san!"

At this, Koneko unexpectedly realized that Sakura was the first person close enough to be her friend in the village. Someone who she never thought she could become honest friends with. It was truly surprising.

It wasn't that she didn't the pinkette; it was merely because she never showed her strength or determination in the most necessary moments...

However, she _did_ show it when Sasuke was wounded. That, of course, was well known.

And so now, the iriyo nin was once again by her lonesome in the park.

Getting up from the bench, she threw away her trash and strolled around Konoha. Being wary of not to lose her way. _Again._

As the sky began to grow darker, she decided to return to the inn for the night.

...

When she re-entered her room, she opened the windows to let the cool breeze in. Then, she seated herself down on the bed.

In all honesty, Koneko hated her predicament. She had no desire to be in the village. At first, she thought it would alright and that everything would go over smoothly, but as her eyes moved over various objects inside the room, she began to feel sick from being away from her rightful place.

The brunette missed everyone terribly. She felt her stomach clench.

To drift her thoughts away from the Akatsuki, she turned on the television across the room while she began to fill out the form that Sarutobi gave her.

* * *

Madara stood looking over all of Amegakure, hiding a proud grin from underneath his mask. The icy rain pouring down onto him.

Once Koneko returned with information of the kyuubi, his plan would become within his grasp. He could nearly feel it over his gloved fingertips.

Then, she would be come his porcelain doll. Attached to him by the waist. He would give her everything and anything, as long as she were to remain his.

He smirked darkly.

And soon enough, he would own the world in its entirety.

But before that, he needed Itachi _dead_.

Koneko awoke to the sun's raze shining into the room and the sound chirping of birds.

She hazily stood up from the bed and went to shower in the bathroom attached to the hotel room.

As the hot water caressed her pallid skin, she exhaled from relaxation. The heat did miracles on her muscles.

Pouring some shampoo into her hands, she rubbed her scalp clean of oils and dirt. She then washed her body with lavender soap.

Finally stepping out from the shower stall, she dried off then stared at her reflection in the grand mirror.

There was no possible way that Itachi would ever consider loving someone so plain. She did not have any remarkable features whatsoever.

Two attributes stood out in her appearance. Her chestnut hair, her eyes and her hour-glass shape.

Just like the manga said, Itachi had a girlfriend before he slaughtered his family...

_Without a doubt in her mind, she knew the girl had to have been beautiful._

Koneko and let out a quiet breath, rubbing her arms free of goosebumps before she clothed herself again.

* * *

"Here you are," The Sandaime handed her a leaf headband.

Her lips curved up, "Thank you, Hokage-sama..."

Shaking his head, he motioned his hand to the door, "There is someone I'd like you to meet. Come in, Kakashi."

The masked Jounin came into the room, his eye shifted to her as he entered.

"Ah, Koneko-san..." He said, scratching his head abashedly.

"Kakashi-san, it's nice to s-see you again."

"Yes, it is."

The Hokage's eyebrow rose, "Have you two met?"

"Yes, Koneko-san needed some assistance in finding an hotel." The white fang's son told him.

"I see. How perfectly planned,"

The two wore questioning looks. Sarutobi smiled,

"Ms. Koneko here will join you today while you teach your students. I believe it will show her some good of how Konoha's jounin operate with students." He said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"You are dismissed,"

Both Kakashi and Koneko bowed to him. Before she could leave his office, he called to her,

"Oh yes, Koneko."

She turned her gaze toward him, "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Be wary of Naruto."

She blinked, "I w-will, sir..."


	31. Chapter 31

_Hey :]_  
_Thanks again to all you guys, my awesome readers. Super thanks to reviewers, :) _  
_Songs to help you understand the chapter will come back in 32! _  
_ENJOY DARLINGS. -heart-_

* * *

"So then when I become the Hokage, everyone will look up to me instead of just seeing me as a problem and an annoyance!" Naruto excitedly told his future to her as they sat together under a tree.

Koneko helped him practice his ninjutsu all afternoon under the beating sun and heat. Finally, Naruto agreed to taking a short rest since his mentor didn't have high stamina.

"Oh... That sounds very noble of you, Naruto-kun." She smiled softly. In return, he grinned.

"Yeah," He fiddled with his hitai-ate, "So that's why I have to pass the finals of the chunin exam!"

She blinked, surprised, "The finals...?"

Orochimaru's invasion against Konoha had to be only days away.

"Yup! I made it to the finals. Isn't that great?"

"Was it difficult?" Koneko smiled.

He let out a boisterous laugh, "No way! Piece of cake!"

The boy's smile melted into a frown. She became curious as to why,

"Maybe then when I am Hokage, Sasuke wont be such a jerk all the time; when he realizes my true strength." He muttered bitterly.

From events earlier on in the day, it was true that the two boys were hardly ever friendly with one another. Always fighting and arguing.

Identical to what was written in the manga.

"Sasuke and yourself aren't always quarreling... right?"

A pout formed on his lips, "Yeah, we are, thanks to him. He is the one to start all of our fights!"

"No, dobe. That's you."

Naruto swiveled his head, "...Sasuke!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped midway; seeing as it was likely they wouldn't listen to her.

Although, she actually caught their attention.

"Uhm... It isn't right for squadmates to argue with one another. Teamwork is key. Your tasks will become much easier as well..."

Sasuke grimaced, folding his arms over his chest.

Naruto turned his head away with his nose high in the air.

Clearly, her efforts were useless.

Kakashi told his three students to return into the field. He appreciated Koneko's attempt of teaching them about teamwork and its' importance, but he knew Sasuke and Naruto had very thick skulls.

And sometimes, only sensei could crack them.

* * *

Practice was done with and Kakashi excused himself for some business that needed to be attended to. And so, the four of them headed to Ichiraku ramen for dinner under Naruto's demand.

"Koneko-oneechan, are you coming to Ichiraku with us?" The blonde asked eagerly as they stood at the entrance of the restaurant.

An apologetic smile was on her lips, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun but I c-cannot tonight. Another time..."

"Okay... See ya, neechan." He sulked as he entered the noodle shop.

Sakura glanced over at the Uchiha male. A tinge of pink on her cheeks, "Are you coming, Sasuke-kun?"

"No." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he then trekked down the street.

The expression on Sakura's face seemed crushed. Koneko understood the feeling all too well.

"Well, Naruto is waiting on me! Jaa ne!" She joined her blonde friend.

The brunette's eyes shifted to see the Uchiha clan symbol on Sasuke's back fading into the distance. She called to him,

"...Sasuke-kun!"

Hearing his name, he turned. Apparently not too pleased.

Koneko caught up with the Uchiha male. She smiled, "Thank y-you for stopping."

"What do you want?"

"I... Wanted to s-speak with you for a moment." She said leisurely.

Sasuke frowned deeply, "About what?"

Koneko couldn't ask him about Itachi or their family just yet. It would be rude and horribly awkward, considering that they had only met today.

"Why won't you join your f-friends for supper?"

He turned and began to walk again, "I don't have time. I have training to do."

The brunette was shocked at his words. There was _no way_ he was doing more! His body would give out, easily.

"Sasuke-kun, you s-shouldn't overwork yourself... It's terrible for your b-body and health." Her steps matched up with his.

A glare was sent in her direction, "You hardly know me. Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't be doing."

"I'm sorry..."

He stopped in his tracks momentarily. His charcoal irises stared into her glistening green ones.

Soon, he walked again, "Forget it."

Koneko slowly smiled. He hadn't entirely lost himself just yet. She followed closely,

"Is there a reason you're still here?" He inquired, closing his eyes.

Her gaze focused in the distance. The dark night collided with the puffy white clouds.

"If you are truly bent on more p-practice, then perhaps this will be beneficial..."

Curiosity had gotten the better of him. His dark slits flickered over to a palm-sized kit in her hands.

She handed it to him, "These will h-help you from fatigue."

Sasuke said nothing as he surveyed the contents. Various vitamins and small bottle of... clear fluid?

The girl detected his confusion, "So you will sleep s-soundly afterward... Be sure to drink it, or you won't b-be able to sleep."

"Hn..." He placed it inside his beige pouch, "...Thank you."

"Your welcome, Sasuke-kun... Goodbye for now," Koneko replied in a cheerful voice,

She dispersed in a wind of mauve petals.

"Hn."


	32. Chapter 32

_Hey everyone! _

_I'm going to be making these next few chapters longer cause we gotta get moving!_

_I'm not too sure if that's a good thing though. I think it is for you all, but not so much for me.  
(More writing, less time to proof read and whatever else.)_

_Oh well, :P_

_I've kinda been writing out everything important, so I won't forget anything._

_Enjoy, my friends! :]_

_

* * *

_

_Oh I only have eyes for you,  
It's so true.  
Oh I only have eyes for you,  
It's the truth, the truth._

You Me At Six – Take Your Breath Away

...

The bright morning came again. Koneko met with Sakura and was introduced to Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten. For an hour or so, the girls conversed with one another.

Much to their disappointment, the weapon specialist had to leave early to help Neji train for the exam.

Koneko discovered that the chunin examinations were tomorrow at noon. Orochimaru was going to destroy the hidden leaf village and kill the Sandaime, along with every other shinobi who stood in his path.

She considered to use her knowledge of the 'future' to stop Orochimaru by letting Konoha know in advance. But...

The entire plot of Naruto would change. She had no right to alter anything... Unfortunately.

Blinking, she freed herself from the trance she was in. Ino noticed a contemplative look in Koneko's emerald hues.

"Koneko-san? What's wrong?"

The brunette sent her a mystified smile, "Nothing, just silly thoughts."

"Like what?" Came from Sakura.

Ino huffed, "Obviously she was thinking of which boy she'd be the most compatible with!"

"W-What?" Koneko stuttered with wide eyes_. Not exactly, Ino._

"Well, you've been in Konoha for three days now; there has to be someone you've taken an interest in!"

_There was someone she was interested in, but he didn't reside in Konoha any longer_.

Her hands were held together, "There isn't anyone in the village who-"

"What? Not even Sasuke?" Ino nearly choked.

She smiled, "No... And becoming interested in s-someone younger than I am doesn't seem right."

"That's true. In every common fairytale, the man is older than the woman." Sakura said in a dreamy tone.

"It seems o-old fashioned, doesn't it?" Hinata spoke up.

The Yamanaka girl nodded. Another conversation took place and yet again, Koneko's mind drifted.

"I'm sorry you three, but I h-have to leave now..."

Hinata seemed concerned, "At this moment?"

Koneko nodded and apologized again. Quickly leaving the three remaining females.

* * *

His entire being was rotting away. Tormented and aching.

Itachi ran his hand through his sleek hair. _Oh, how he missed her._

How he would've given anything to see her. Just once,

Only three days had past, though his heart clenched like it had been aeons ago.

The ailing Uchiha could not focus his attention on anything. Could not sleep. Could not eat. Nothing.

He sighed roughly. What was happening to him?

Whilst in Koneko's presence, his leery disposition and rational state of mind vanish with ease. She had such a massive effect over him...

Itachi was desperate to know of her welfare. He retrieved ink, a brush and blank sheets of parchment.

He began to write to her.

He had to, or he would lose himself.

* * *

When she found him, he was training hard. Pushing himself to his very limits.

Sasuke was breathing quite audibly as he practiced his speed. Going up against Gaara, he had to be quick or else sand would attack or latch onto him.

Suddenly, he stopped his movements. His deep intakes of air could still be heard.

"Why are you here?"

Koneko stepped out from behind a tree, holding onto the bark with a little smile floating on her lips.

"Did you u-use the vitamins and the relaxant?" She asked as she came closer to the Uchiha.

His inhalations became calm, "Hn."

She nodded, standing on his left. Sasuke's dark eyes flickered to her. He then sat down on the green grass.

"Are you one?"

Koneko blinked in confusion, sitting down next to him.

"One of... What?"

"The girls who follow me everywhere." He slung an arm over his propped knee.

She nearly laughed openly, but held herself back, "No, no. Of c-course not, Sasuke-kun. I'm looking out for you."

The Uchiha boy frowned, almost as if he couldn't decide whether he doubted her or not.

He stood up again, "Are you done here?"

"I can l-leave if you like..."

Annoyance was present on his features, but he said nothing.

"I wished to talk w-with you, Sasuke-kun." She told him.

He removed a set of shuriken from his pouch, "I have to train. The chunin exam is tomorrow."

"Can I help in s-someway?"

"Kakashi will arrive any minute. You aren't needed."

Koneko stood up,

Her heart felt a bit sunken that the boy would cast her off like measly paper in the wind, but reminded herself that it was just how Uchiha men operated.

Shrugging her shoulders, a pleasant look covered features.

"Ah, alright... See you, Sasuke-kun."

His eyes flashed away from the training ground to watch her leaving.

"Silly thing..." Koneko fumbled with the handle to her hotel room. Finally, the lock mechanism decided to co-operate and allow her inside.

She shut the door behind her and laid on the bed to the left. Resting on her back, closing her dry eyes to moisten them.

The journey to _Shiyou _Inn was certainly a long one. She let out a slow breath and slowly began to doze off...

A loud tapping came at her window.

Koneko sat up, glancing over to see a crow as black as night, sitting on her window ledge.

She pursed her lips curiously then opened the window and the bird hopped closer. There was a letter holster strapped on it's back.

"Ah, what's this...?"

Smiling at the crow, she removed the message from the rectangular case.

Koneko noticed that the bird had the Sharingan.

"You're o-one of Itachi-kun's crows, aren't you?" She inquired. The raven ruffled its' feathers.

Taking that as 'yes', her lips curled up, "Well, come in."

The ebony crow flew into the hotel room, landing on the bed. She placed a bowl of grapes beside the bird.

"After such a long flight, I'm suppose you're hungry..."

Itachi's crow instantly pecked at one of the green rounds with its beak.

She opened the thin, folded letter. Again, his elegant penmanship in black ink lined the page.

_Koneko,_

_I have sent this letter to you so Akatsuki can verify that you are making progress._

Disappointment impacted her. Was that all this was for...?

_In one day's time, Sasori will arrive in Konoha to inspect your welfare. He departed the night before._

_Sasori will tell you how much of time you have before you return to Amegakure. _

A few spaces down, he wrote again,

Also... I apologize for earlier on. I had not yet thanked you for that cake you had baked for me. I intended to tell you on the morning you left, but my mind was... a tad preoccupied. Forgive me.

She smiled warmly.

_Further more, it was delicious. Thank you._

_Uchiha Itachi._

Her heart spluttered as she read over the letter again. She sighed, brushing her fingers over his signature.

Looking up from the parchment, she spotted that the crow had finished the entire bowl of grapes and was now patiently watching her.

"Thank you for c-coming all this way..."

The bird merely sat there.

A hushed laugh emitted from her. She took the empty bowl, "You act like h-him as well, but I don't mind. Not at all..."

Kneeling in front of the crow, she gazed into its' fascinating Sharingan.

Suddenly, the dark raven cawed. She recoiled a bit, startled by the unexpected noise.

"What is it...?"

"Glad to finally see you again, Koneko-chan."

The brunette looked behind her and saw a certain puppet master.

"Sasori-kun...!"

He quickly caught himself as she leapt into his wooden arms.

"I have m-missed you..." Her muffled voice came as her face was pressed against his mantle.

He chuckled, "And I have missed you. As has everyone else."

"Everyone?"

Sasori took her hand, leading her out of the hotel room, "Come. There isn't any time."


	33. Chapter 33: Notice

Hey everyone! :)

I've been reading back on the older chapters and I _REALLY_ dislike how I've written them. I think there's too much bulk and unnecessary information that I've added on.

And I've seen how I've portrayed Itachi's character and it is awful. I am so sorry everyone. :(

So, I'm going to be **RE-WRITING** almost every chapter! :)

DON'T WORRY! I'm going to be shifting between early chapters and old ones so there wont be any delays in updates. I love you all too much to do that! :D

You can choose to re-read the old chapters or not, it's your choice.

**Chapter 35 is in 1 day!** Please read and review, sweetie pies! :]

Your best internet friend,

- Itachi's Kitty

_P.S: If you have any questions or suggestions, just pm me! :)_

_CHAPTERS TO BE RE-WRITTEN:_

_4  
5  
7  
8  
9  
10  
11  
12  
13  
14  
15  
16  
20_

_ALREADY FIXED CHAPTERS:_

_1  
2  
3  
6_


	34. Chapter 34

_Ohemgee.  
Updates are ftw. :]  
I've fixed up chapters 1, 2, 3, 4 and 6 so far. Please re-read if you like. :)  
Check back to Chapter 33 daily if you would like to read the rewritten chapters. Normally, at least one will be fixed everyweek._

_Anywhoooo, enjoy my darlings. :)  
_

* * *

_When I wake from this dream,_  
_Will your smile still open my heart_  
_And leave me transparent?_

As I Lay Dying - Forever

...

Koneko pulled herself away from him, wrenching his arms off of her. Every step she recoiled back, he advanced forward. She felt her back come in contact with a tree. Madara had her pinned.

"What do you mean, Tobi...?" She said in a demure, soft tone.

He towered over her, leaning down, "_Have you missed me_?"

"I...I..." Koneko stumbled over her words. She had no idea what to say or do in a situation such as this one.

Uchiha Madara truly gave intimidating a whole other meaning. She was absolutely terrified, begging for someone to step in.

"Well?" His voice was a low husk.

"Uhm..."

"...Just kidding with you, Koneko-chan!" He flung his arms high in the air as he laughed freely.

Koneko could barely breathe. He was _kidding_?

"Tobi..." She felt like all weight and tension had been lifted from the atmosphere, "Please never do that again..."

He straightened, surprise in his tone, "I truly had you scared, Koneko-chan?"

"Yes..." Koneko's flustered gaze turned away from him. She found herself being held in his arms.

Tobi had her tightly against him, "I'm sorry! I will try not to do it again!"

A smirk formed on his lips as she gradually returned his embrace.

"Okay..." Without a doubt in her mind, she liked the Tobi side of Madara better.

The man released her, "So, so! How has your time been in Konoha?"

He hated that worthless village and everyone in it. Madara could barely wait have every tailed beast so he could obliterate it's existence with the juubi.

"Fine, I suppose..."

"Just fine?" Tobi inquired, a gloved finger tapping against his mask where his chin would be.

She glanced over at the lush stems of grass, "Well... It's certainly n-nothing that I'm used to."

"Ohhh! I understand now!" He nodded rapidly.

She smiled, "But... The shinobi there a-are very nice."

That outta tick him off.

Behind his orange mask, Madara sneered angrily.

"Ah! But, Koneko-chan! Your father told you not to become friends with our enemies, didn't he?"

A sad frown descended upon her lips, "Yes... I know..."

Tobi had her in another hug, "But you still have _me_ and the rest of Akatsuki!"

She slowly nodded with a brightened mood.

"Yay!" He held her hands, rocking them back and forth. Koneko laughed timidly at his behavior.

"Ah! I think we should head back now!" Tobi a hold on her hand as he lead her back.

Koneko mentally sighed. She hadn't even gotten to take her walk yet.

* * *

"So that's the plan, un?"

Pain crossed his arms, "Yes. We leave once Koneko has collected her things."

Everyone nodded and vanished away, leaving behind Pain, Konan, Tobi and Koneko.

"Return to the village then find us again here." The auburn haired man said, "Konan, Tobi or I would come along, but the risks are too great."

The girl smiled a bit, "It's alright... I'll be b-back soon." She ran off to the forest exit.

Rinnegan eyes swept over to the masked man.

"When did you arrive? You were a hologram before I dismissed everyone." Pain spoke, his question aimed at Madara.

He leant against the trunk of a tree, crossing his arms over his chest, "Just moments after."

Konan kept a straight face as she watched Madara. The man was so confident that Pain would follow his every word, and the woman hated it. Her long time friend had a strong mind of his own.

"Something troubling you?" His sharingan eyed her sharply through the piece in his mask.

An unnoticeable frown creased her mouth, "No."

"Hn." He straightened from the tree.

"I'll be back once she returns."

* * *

She stuffed her belongings back into her bag. Koneko didn't want to keep them waiting, as it was already getting quite late.

The girl left her room at the inn, returning the key back to the registration desk. While exiting the village, she passed Sasuke as he was out for one of his long walks.

"Where are you going?" His eyes swept to the backpack on her shoulders.

She needed a hasty, clever response.

"...A few of my relatives have come from Yukigakure to see me." Koneko forced a smile on her petal lips.

He sulked. She assumed the reason was mentioned family members.

"I am going to be away u-until the day after tomorrow. I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun..."

The Uchiha boy arched an inky eyebrow. Koneko clarified,

"I'm going to be away for your match in the exam..." She had a fleeting look.

Sasuke felt his stomach plunge into a chillingly cold pool. He advised himself that he scarcely knew her; that her absent presence won't affect his battle whatsoever.

But his pitch of voice gave him away.

"Whatever," His eyes slanted away.

She held him a brief hug before pulling back, "You better win..."

Koneko realized that he couldn't because of Sunagakure, Orochimaru and his gang of misfits who planned to interrupt the tournament.

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. Obviously."

"I will be back in just t-two days to make sure that you do." The brunette smiled radiantly.

He said nothing as he surveyed her.

"Well, I must leave... See y-you, Sasuke-kun. And good luck!" She took off.

Sasuke dug his hands in his pockets and kept walking, a smirk still evident on his face.

* * *

"Good. You're back," Konan said, hinting a smile. "Did you have any difficulty?"

"A little..." The young girl weaved her fingers together.

Tobi came latching onto her, "I thought they were going to keep you!"

She held the flat of her hand over her mouth to prevent laughing, shaking her head, "No, Tobi."

The man with dark hair then danced around the forest happily at her words.

Images of an unmasked Madara doing such things flooded her mind. She restrained herself carefully.

"Come, we have a bit to walk." Pain took her hand, completely ignoring Tobi's existence.

"Ah! Wait for me!"

* * *

The grass waved in the wind was they moved along. The four were coming up on the outskirts of the Fire Country.

"Haa! We're almost there!" Tobi squealed happily as he jolted ahead. His childish laughter echoing behind him.

An exasperated sigh was heard from her father. She smiled a bit,

"This is it." Konan muttered. It was an old abandoned house, falling apart in certain areas.

The kitten pursed her lips as she took in the condition of the building, "Another Akatsuki base...?"

"Yes." Pain answered.

The home looked eerie, to say the least.

Koneko was the first to enter the home. Webs from spiders and streams of dust were coated from ceiling to floor. She swallowed tensely.

She moved through the front hall slowly. The old floorboards beneath her creaked under pressure.

"_Bo__o!_"

She held a hand over her mouth to prevent from releasing a scream. Her eyes shifted over and she saw it was just Tobi.

Tobi realized his mistake when he noticed her slow breaths.

He jerked her into his arms, "Uwah! I forgot, Koneko-chan! I'm sorry!"

Koneko wished Deidara were there to blow the masked fool up.

"I'm fine." She whispered uneasily.

"Tobi. Stop scaring my daughter." Pain ordered as he and Konan moved further into the house.

The black haired man saluted, "Okay!"

"I'll protect you from now on, Koneko-chan! You can count on Tobi!" He said, taking her hand into his gloved one.

She was a little cautious about his proposal, but agreed nonetheless.

"Koneko, come." Her father called from up the stairs.

Of course, Tobi practically dragged her there.

Pain motioned his head over to a door, "This is going to be your room for the night."

He gestured to the room beside hers, "Konan's. The room beside hers is where I will be." Pain returned to Koneko's door. "And the room on your right is Tobi's." He finished.

The masked man threw his arms into the air, "Yahoo! Mine's next to Koneko-chan's!"

She forced a smile. She just didn't want to wake and find Madara sleeping beside her. Or staring down at her while she slept.

"Do what you wish for now. Konan and I will be on the first level." Pain descended down the stairs with the bluenette following.

Her eyes glanced down. Tobi still had his hold on her hand.

Koneko ignored it, "Tobi?"

"Yes?" He replied happily.

"Do you know if the others are coming...?"

Shrugging, he laughed a bit.

Her eyes fell to the dusty floor, "I'm g-going to sleep, Tobi."

"Ah? But you haven't had dinner?" He let go of her hand,

"I'm not too hungry." She smiled, shuffling her steps into her chamber. It wasn't too different from the rest of the house.

Discontent filled his tone, "Aw... Okay, Koneko-chan. Sweet dreams! If you need anything, Tobi will get it!"

Koneko bobbed her head languidly, "Thank you, Tobi..." She shut the door.

There was one westernized bed on the wall to her left. An old, chipping dresser was on the opposite wall of the door and a ratty desk laid in the corner. One small, dirty window barely lit the room.

She slid into the bed and ran her fingers over the worn, rough sheets then outwardly sighed. Her head fell back to the pillow.

Koneko recalled her afternoon with the Akatsuki. She saw Itachi again after five days of being apart. Remembering how her heart swelled when his eyes pierced hers.

Although; as she much as she wanted to hold onto him, even if it was the only thing she desired, she simply cannot embrace a projected image.

Her heart was breaking with every day that passed. She loved him, yet she knew that he would never feel the same for her.

Uchiha Itachi was _far_ too detached. And of course, he had a death date.

Singular, crystal tears fell from her eyes as she drifted off soundlessly.

_Almost hoping never to wake again._


	35. Chapter 35

_I'm SORRY if this one is shorter than Chapter 35!_ I've had the absolute_ worst_ writer's block.  
Not to mention I'm trying to make my writing more serious.  
Ugh.

Anyway, _try_ to enjoy? D:  
Happy Halloween! (Even though it's tomorrow.)

* * *

_Before you met me_  
_ I was a wreck_  
_ But things were kinda heavy_  
_ You brought me to life_

_ Now every February_  
_ You'll be my valentine, valentine_

Katy Perry - Teenage Dream

...

"What are your plans for my daughter?"

Pain had seen Madara repeatedly had his eye on her. The man clearly desired something of Koneko.

He scoffed as he gazed upon the flickering flames dancing in the fireplace, "There are none yet. I'm aiming to move her on my side so when the time comes she won't be frightened by my _true_ identity."

"I _do not_ want her to become a key to your scheme of domination. If risk falls to Ko-"

Madara swept his eyes to him, as he challenged, "Is it possible that _you_ are threatening _me_?"

The auburn haired male kept his stern expression solid. Konan surveyed the two men warily, without a word.

Taking a seat in an old chair across from Pain as he brushed off his defiance, Madara crossed his arms.

"No matter. She won't be placed in harm's way. However, she is vital to the future."

The bluenette couldn't stand to hear them converse any longer. Speaking of Koneko as if she was unaware of everything, and needed a hand to guide her at all times.

_As if those two had control over her life._

Konan silently excused herself and left the unkempt living room. With a small candle dish in her hands, she ascended upstairs to navigate around darkness, excluding her minuscule flame.

Noiselessly cracking open the door to the young girl's temporary room, she saw that sleep had already claimed her.

Her lips were parted. Chapped and dry enough to make little cuts in the thin layer of skin.

Golden eyes landed the brunette's tearstained cheeks and pillow. She frowned, puzzled; deciding that perhaps it was best left unmentioned.

After lighting several candles in Koneko's room, she pulled the itchy blankets over her huddled figure then bid a hushed goodnight to her.

Konan returned corridor of bedrooms, shutting the door behind her. She illuminated various candles that were hung against the walls and immediately the room brightened to a soft glow.

The dim lighting revealed Madara, leant against the far wall with his arms folded.

Konan hadn't sensed him and was somewhat taken by surprise; but held her blank stare.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes..."

A low hum came from his chest as he stepped away from the wall and brushed past her to his own room without another word.

Paying no heed to the lies Madara told Pain; from the bottom of her heart, the woman knew that Koneko would be directly placed in jeopardy.

* * *

"The attack is over!" Tobi sang, raising his arms high into the morning air. A slow wry smile floated to her lips.

Her heart was aching for those who died, especially for the Sandaime. He was such a kind elder man...

Pain's eyes slanted over to the dark smoke, continually rising into the air from their far distance, "Good. Koneko, you may return to Konoha now. Proceed with your mission and the charade that you were unaware of the occurrence."

"Yes, father." She slid her bag over her shoulders. Nods of encouragement came from Konan and Pain.

Koneko was flung into the masked man's arms, "I hope you come back to the base soon, Koneko-chan!"

"I hope s-so too, Tobi.." She only returned his hold on her with a single arm. He let her free.

To return to the Akatsuki headquarters sounded like bliss. But, she was tied tightly to this mission.

"...See you, for now." Koneko waved a tad as she disappeared into the forestry.

Once they were sure she had gone, the Uchiha male squared his shoulders, "Let's go."

* * *

The scene before her... was_ disastrous_

Bodies were sprawled, wherever her eyes were laid. Unconscious and deceased, or simply too wounded to stand.

Groans and cries of pain rang around her. The sounds of shinobi giving orders were audible while she stepped further into the broken village.

"I need an iryō-nin here!" A jounin hollered, carrying a limp child in his arms.

Koneko came before him straight away, "What h-happened to her..?" The shinobi cautiously placed the little girl down.

"There's blood seeping from her head. I'm not sure from where." Rolling out her medic kit to begin her work, she retrived the necessities.

"And... Where did you f-first come across her?"

He extended his thumb behind him to a patch of ruble, "I'm not sure where her parents are."

The brunette nodded her head as she gently dabbed a pad of gauze over the young girl's head. The white square was stained red as she finally touched blood.

She gathered her chakra to her hand, hovering her palm over the gash. Oh, how she wished she could've been here to help sooner.

Only a minute or so passed before the child began to awaken. Blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Are you alright?" Koneko murmured to the child, hold a hand against her back for support while she sat up.

An exuberant smile, "Yes, thank you!"

Certainly, she was proud of her deed. The corners of her mouth curled up.

Glimpsing at the torn village, she saw that the jounin was no longer with them; and had probably been called away to be of assistance.

"Chiyo!" A woman who seemed similar to the child was running toward them, waving desperately.

The girl's face brightened as her mother embraced her, "Mamma!"

Koneko smiled for them, glad that the child's parent hadn't been harmed by the attack.

Seeing the mother and daughter hold one another joyously surfaced solemn memories of _her own mother_...

The woman mouthed her thankfulness to her. Standing straight, she nodded and departed to aid more villagers and shinobi.

* * *

A piercing caw chimed in the air. The men shifted their view to the sky, pausing their travel.

Itachi's crow flew circularly above them, continuously calling out.

Beckoning the bird with his gaze, it flew down towards its master; landing on the solid ground.

The Kiri nin watched as his accomplice removed a folded sheet of paper from the pouch strapped to the bird.

"Itachi-san?" Kisame inquired while watching crimson eyes dance over the letter.

A minuscule smile touched the Uchiha's lips; disappearing just as soon as it came. He slipped the parchment into his mantle.

"It's nothing." Monotone, closing his eyes. Taking that as the best possible response he would receive from the expressionless man, they continued to move.

Upon noticing a board sign, Kisame peered over at the shorter man.

_Konohagakure - 3 miles_

"Won't be much longer, eh, Itachi-san?"

Agreeing, a low vibration emitted from the long ebony haired man.

Slanting his line of sight to the dirt road, shark-like teeth glimmered in the sunlight. He was rather eager to reunite with soft spoken Koneko.


	36. Chapter 36

_I'm sorry it's a bit late. I think that I'm slowly recovering from this writers block. :)_  
_I think I've lost a few of my reviewers? D:_  
**_Waaaa!_**

_The song: _**Harvest Dawn**_ by_ J**eremy Soule**_ helped me write this chapter. It might help you understand the feeling of the chapter. _

_I suggest you listen to it on Youtube. :)_

_It's from the game _Oblivion: The Elder Scrolls._ Very nerdy game, If I must say so. But I adore it, :)_

_Anyway, enjoy. :]_

* * *

The remainder of her day was spent assisting those who were wounded in the hospital. Occasionally giving out tasks to other nurses and whatnot. However, there weren't nearly enough doctors, which made their objectives a tad strenuous.

"Be sure to keep this leg elevated." She wiped a trickle of sweat from her temple.

The bandaged man bobbed his head weakly, "I will. Thank you."

Glimpsing out a shattered window of the hospital, smoke was still rising into the air. In the distance, the main gates to the village had been ripped from the high walls.

Even though the invasion was over with, Konoha continued to crumble.

Leaving the man to rest, she slid the door shut. Two nurses with a stretcher ran past her down the hall.

"Have more arrived...?" Koneko said to a passing medic. She nodded, "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto have returned from battle."

Briefly, her eyes widened. After their encounter with Gaara?

"Please, Koneko-san. We'll need as much help as possible." The medic beckoned her to follow.

"...Right."

* * *

"I see..." Speaking softly, "So that is what happened."

"Hn." A murmur came from him as she healed various damages to his body. Of course, she first tended to the Uzumaki boy, who suffered more harm.

After hearing the entire story of the attack in his words, she was able to understand more. Sasuke had described occurrences that originally weren't shown.

"I'm s-sorry that you weren't able to-"

His charcoal eyes angled to her, rubbing his shoulder, "Whatever. It's over now,"

Koneko had a wry smile; inwardly knowing that he wasn't too pleased.

Slanting her gaze to the door, her lashes drooped over her eyes.

"Well," Standing, "Rest for t-today and you'll be in perfect health..."

As usual, no response as he lifted himself from the seat; pulling his black, one pieced clothing back on.

"...Thanks." He lifted a hand as he left.

…

While following orders of strict rest from a certain medic nin, Sasuke lie back against the cement at Team Seven's meeting area.

Relaxing as he observed the sky, a hawk was heard flying overhead of the Uchiha.

"Kakashi?" He frowned, "What does he want?"

* * *

The copy nin stood at the front of the dumpling shop. He shut his book as he spotted Kurenai and Asuma together, "Hey there, you two."

"My, you get along well." He commented.

A warm blush came to Kurenai's cheeks, "Idiot, I'm here because Anko asked me to pickup dango for her."

"And, what are _you_ doing here?" The man with navy hair questioned.

Kakashi smiled, "Well, I came to buy an offering... And I'm meeting with someone."

"Sasuke, that is." His eyes swept toward the dumpling shop.

As his younger brother was mentioned, Itachi's hand twitched.

"Oh? It's odd for you to be waiting for someone." Asuma replied. The two glanced in Kakashi's line of sight, laying eyes upon _two unfamiliar persons_.

"Is the offering for Obito?"

"_Obito_?" The red-eyed woman said.

"Well, something like that."

Arriving, Sasuke stepped toward his teacher, "Kakashi? It's unusual for you to be here first."

"I do it from time to time." Was his response.

Glancing inside the shop, Sasuke scowled. "I don't like natto or any sweet things."

"Oh, is that so?"

Soundlessly, Kakashi told the other jounin to follow the two. Understanding, Asuma and Kurenai vanished.

The silent Uchiha stared suspiciously at where they had previously stood.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered as cool water ran down the sharp rocks from the top of the cliff, and pouring into a wide spread lake. Sighing blissfully as an occasional spray of water misted over her face.

In the sunlight, the locket around her neck gave off a sparkle. She held the little heart between her nimble fingers, smiling as she examined its elegant beauty.

Even after this time, she had absolutely no idea who would've left such a breathtaking piece of jewelry in the dirty cellar of her old home. With that horrid man.

Koneko's smile faded.

Without friends.  
Without love.  
Without life.

She was dull then. Lifeless. Waiting for a hope; a savior. Even a scrap of affection would have sufficed, if only for a while.

She lived without close acquaintances, as she found that no one understood her. The way she was. Easily broken if provoked-soft spoken and worried.

In any rate, having friends would only make her various scars and bruises known to the world. Ones that she desperately tried to hide with long sleeves, pants, and even scarves. Her long hair was useful as well, to hide the once red markings on her cheeks.

Scars were ugly. They only reminded her of her horrible past.

Love fell into the same category. Who knows what would occur if her lover came across such distasteful flaws? He would discard her without another thought.

Not only that, but she found that young men at her age wanted one thing, and one thing only. Except for the occasional proper male to come along. But really, that was only once in a blue moon.

Koneko let out a breath she had unknowingly held in. She truly was grateful to be away from all the pain.

Her smaller scars gradually began to fade, her cheeks were no-longer cherry red and stinging, and there was barely a bruise in sight.

Pearly soft skin had returned to its natural state. For that, she was thankful.

Creamy skin was a trait of her mother. Or so she had been told,

But without knowing it, she realized that she had made friends. Ones who accepted her, and her past. She smiled brightly, glimpsing up into the blue sky.

For once in her life, she thought that things were going to be okay...

* * *

"We have come to find something that we have been looking for." Itachi composedly stated to the white haired copy nin.

Kakashi's brow furrowed questioningly, "Something you've been looking for?" Raising a kunai in threat, "And what is this something, _exactly_?"

The two were locked in a match of the eyes. Waiting to see who be the first to break,

"I won't take nearly as long as Kisame if I do this..."

As they each tore their gaze, Kakashi leapt away from the Akatsuki member and the battle continued,

At a leisurely pace, she made way back to the shopping district. Overhearing two jounin on her right, speaking amongst themselves,

"Is it true? Uchiha Itachi is in the village?"

"_Keep it down_, we can't alert citizens."

"But... _What_ could he possibly want here?"

"Who knows? But I doubt he's come here alone."

Her eyes widened. It was that time.

_Itachi and Kisame had come for Naruto. _

That meant... They were encountering Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai.

She had find Sasuke as soon as possible.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Bad news, kiddies. _**

_The chapter for this Friday won't be available. I'm afraid that I am still in a writers block._  
_It was tough enough to finish this chapter, as it is._  
_So, I will be gathering information and pulling together this plot so I can present chapter 39 to you all next Friday. :)_

_Please forgive me, and enjoy!_

_

* * *

Want you to make me feel,  
Like I'm the only girl in the world.  
Like I'm the only that you'll ever love.  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart.  
The only girl in the world. _

Rihanna - Only Girl

...

"Oh? You didn't experience a mental collapse after that?" The Kiri nin observed the crippled form of Kakashi after the effects of Tsukuyomi.

He swept his small black eyes to the teenager on his right, "However, Itachi-san; Using those eyes too much is rather dangerous."

No response was heard as he felt his eyes continuing to deteriorate; struggling to focus.

The son of the white fang panted heavily, "Is Sasuke what you're after...?

"...No." Pause, "We have come for the Yondaime's legacy."

"What..?" Kurenai questioned.

Kakashi slimmed his eyes, "Naruto?" He paused, "You're after the nine tails inside of him."

"I know you both aren't the only ones. Your organization... Is called Akatsuki, _isn't it_?"

The copy ninja had struck gold.

* * *

Koneko recognized a certain Uchiha making his way down the street lazily; his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Sasuke-kun?" She locked in step beside him. His brows raised a bit upon seeing her.

Good, he was calm. He didn't yet know his older brother was in Konoha. Shouldn't be long...

"What is it?" Sasuke turned his gaze to the dirt street.

Pursing her lips a bit, "Where were you b-before now...?"

At this, he frowned.

"Forest, training. "

Koneko studied the trees as the warm breeze rattled the branches. She released a slow breath,

"...Here,"

A white bundle was immediately in his hand. Straw rope was tied around the pack like a present.

"Another kit?" His black eyes studied her pale face. He found her generosity quite amusing.

She smiled weakly, "Yes. I've written a small note on t-the use of each item..."

The two became silent. Sounds of villagers rebuilding homes and chatter in the street echoed in their ears.

Koneko embraced him, pulling away without a second to spare; before he could even comprehend that she held him.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun." Waves of flower petals dispersed her body into the air.

He stood in the bustling street, utterly dumbfounded. _What..?_

* * *

While she scoured around the hotel room, she verified that she had all of her belongings. Having them packed away inside her bag safely.

Not a moment later, a knock was heard at the door. Her heart quenched as she placed her hand on the knob.

Kisame widely smiled, standing tall in the doorway, "Hey kiddo." Immediately, she lunged into the man's arms.

She was glad to see them again, as her smile brightly shone. Releasing hold of the shark male, her eyes peered at the onyx-black haired man from her long lashes.

Two halves of her mind clashed with one another: Hold onto the Uchiha, as she hadn't seen him for so long _or_ stay in place, restraining herself.

She came to a conclusion. Easily,

"…_Itachi-kun_." Her arms were secured around his torso. Tears threatened to spill over from how much she missed his presence.

After a moment, the corner of his lip twitched. A rich hum was heard from him.

Oh, how she missed him. Everything about this man sent her heart into an ocean of fire.

Hesitantly, he removed her, "We must leave, now."

Understanding their haste, Koneko collected her pack and departed the village with the two criminals.

* * *

"Kisame and Itachi have left to retrieve the Kyuubi and my daughter." Pain muttered to the shadow across the chilling cavern, "They should arrive there shortly."

The sound of footsteps coming toward the orange haired man filled the empty silence. The spiral mask of Madara became visible in a stream of light.

His voice became darker with each word, "Sending Itachi to escort her _wasn't_ what I assigned to you."

Pain made no movement, "It was a decision for the better, seeing as they already had orders to capture the nine tailed fox."

Madara released a slow hum as he sauntered away from the God of Amegakure.

"When I give you orders in the future, make note not to bend them to your liking. _Or I'll slaughter you_."

With that, he left. Infuriated.

His plan to return her to the base himself had failed, leaving a degree of her trust to go to Itachi and perhaps even Kisame.

Beneath his mask, his eyes slimmed. Madara had no intention of letting that occur. He had no differences with the blue nin, it was that he hadn't any time for more distractions.

If Itachi gained her trust, she would discard any others. He was persuasive in that sense.

Moving at a more brisk pace, he found it was time to put his ideas to action.

* * *

"We have to get the Kyuubi before we leave. You can handle yourself alone, I'm sure?" Kisame altered Samehada tighter to his sold back.

She nodded, her green eyes following his movements, "Yes, I'll be fine."

Smiling widely in her direction, the swordsman then glanced at Itachi, "Set, Itachi-san?"

"...Hn."

The two disappeared. A breeze came by, shaking the branches of tall trees. Very few leaves descending to the ground.

A tiny smiled touched Koneko's lips, slipping her wearisome bag off. What better time than now to gather medicinal herbs?

Unhooking the fabric healing case form her waist as she knelt to the grass. Fingering the leaf from a common healing plant.

She knew she had to collect as much as she could preserve. Her eyes darted to the clear, glass jars on her left. Only three came with her when she left for Konoha.

Brushing hair from her eyes, she slowly exhaled. Gingerly picking stems and leaves and storing them in the jars.

She decided that she had quite a bit of time to spare; she could garner them leisurely.

A sudden, abrupt thought struck her mind. How had she not realized it before? Her mind began to reel as her eyes concentrated on the solid ground.

From the moment Itachi appeared before her at the hotel room, to the time he left to capture Naruto... His Sharingan was activated.

Koneko froze, as her hues grew wide with worry for the man with dark locks.

Without the eyes of his clan, _he was nearly blind..._

Reaching into her pack and retrieving a hefty book that Zetsu had given to her. It listed virtually every herb known.

Her heart withered inside her chest. What symptoms could he have at this very moment? Exerting himself to 'seize' Naruto.

_I'll help you … I promise...!_

With the useful information in the text, she would collect any necessary ingredients to prolong his life.

Or perhaps, even save it.


	38. Chapter 38

**NOTICE. READ ME.**

_This was brought up, and I'd like to clarify._

_This story is not adventure, therefore; it isn't too thrilling in that sense. It's drama and romance._

_Also, I have received my first flame review. Over the _littlest_ thing possible.  
I'm not going to say who, or what the issue was; but I know this reviewer really has nothing better to do in their life than to pick on another writers work, when theirs really isn't much better than mine. I'm not a professional, and I don't always have all the time in the world to proof read._

_And I know I'm not the only one that this reviewer picks on, but I digress. I'm rather annoyed._

_That is all._

_To those who love this story for what it is, **ENJOY.**_

* * *

_Normally, physical symptoms include the presence of a subtle fever, physical malaise and sudden loss of weight in the person. Patients are affected by the production of large amounts of mucus in the lungs._

Her eyes hardened as she read over details inside a book of hers. Numerous sicknesses were written on its five thousand-some pages.

She was positive that she had found his.

According to her memory, not only was Uchiha Itachi on the verge of absolute blindness, but also he was also incredibly ill.

_The presence of a bloody cough, constant pain in the walls of the chest and a shortness of breath are the usual and most obvious signs of..._

She read on,

_Tuberculosis._

Koneko recalled that he had coughed an excessive amount of blood and was constantly breathless during his final battle.

His... _Death_.

She released a quick sigh, not wanting to remember that he will pass. But, it was going to happen... That was unchangeable.

"Koneko-chan,"

Through the flames of the crackling fire, she glanced up at him; slipping a smile on, "Yes?"

Kisame nodded his head to the textbook in her lap, "What are you reading?"

Obviously, their attempt to obtain the Kyuubi had failed. She had some thoughts that even though Naruto was Itachi's assigned jinchuriki, he would never truly aim to bring him to his death.

Naruto was a citizen of Konoha, and a valuable shinobi. His younger brother's best friend.

"Ah... This?" She extended a finger downwards, "It is a book that provides data of many diseases and illnesses."

He flashed a broad smile, "You're quite immersed in this iryo-nin thing, eh?"

Heat flushed her cheeks.

"Um, somewhat..."

Kisame chuckled, "All for the better. Isn't that right, Itachi-san?"

The expressionless man uttered no words as he studied the center of the warm blaze.

Shrugging at his partner's standard silence, he returned his beady eyes to her once more.

Koneko nibbled the inside of her lip as her eyes observed Itachi's straight yet cool posture. His blank, unreadable eyes reflected the glow of the fire before them.

Just when she thought he wasn't aware of her light green orbs resting on him, striking eyes snapped toward her in an instant.

The sudden visual contact sent boiling and freezing vibes down her spine. She averted her gaze immediately.

A minute passed by before she felt his glare fade. Noiselessly, her lips parted to release oxygen.

"What is that book for, then?" The blue shark male pointed a thumb to the book beside her.

Glancing to her right and laying eyes upon it, she looked back toward him.

"It is an archive of medical healing herbs with every bit of information down to the last point." She laughed quietly.

Kisame grinned before he chuckled, slightly louder than he did minutes ago, "Be careful, Koneko-chan. You might become a brainiac soon enough,"

At this, she only smiled. That wouldn't be too bad, would it?

Finally, she could prove herself worthy of something.

Standing, Itachi moved to an area of lush grass. Leaning against the base of a sturdy tree as he seated himself again, he tilted his head low; signifying that he was pursuing rest.

The mist nin stood from his spot, "Itachi-san has the right idea; I'm going to hit the hay too. Koneko-chan, do you plan to stay awake?"

"No, I'm fairly tired as well." She responded, closing her textbooks and storing them inside her bag once more.

Koneko laid herself back against the cool ground, staring up at the navy blue sky that was speckled with bright stars. She curled her knees up toward her chest.

"Goodnight, Kisame-kun.." Came from the petite girl.

She heard the toothy grin in his voice as he replied, "Night, kiddo."

* * *

"That was one long trip." Kisame sluggishly rubbed his tense shoulder as they entered the headquarters. A lopsided smile forced its way to Koneko's lips.

"It was..." Her eyes flittered around the hallway. Few memories flowing to her, though it had only been days.

She peered over at him. Expressionless, as usual as he stared ahead. She always loved those long lashes of his, obviously a trait of his mother's.

Elated, she repressed a smile; so delighted to return with the band of criminals.

"...Is that who I think it is, un?"

They stopped walking, and the Kiri shinobi glimpsed down at her with a slight warning.

Instantly, she was hauled backwards into a pair of arms and lifted into the air. She yelped,

"Koneko-chan, it's you, un!"

"Yes, please p-put me down!" Was heard as he shook her from side to side.

He stopped, then placed her feet on the solid ground. Koneko inhaled with a loose fist close to her chest, glancing at Kisame; who smirked.

"Sorry, un. I'm just really glad you're back." He said.

Laughing a bit, she merely shook her head and turned to leave the azure eyed man.

"What? You're leaving, un?"

Koneko halted, turning her head to him, "I'm a bit weary from the travel..."

"We can talk more later, un" His lips quirked.

She nodded with a smile; continuing on her way with Kisame and...

"Where did Itachi-kun go to...?"

"He disappeared when Deidara greeted us," He said, rather bluntly.

She mouthed '_oh'_ and her eyes descended.

Nothing to fret about, she'd see him later on today, right?

"Uhm.."

The blue man's beady eyes slid down toward her, "Hm?"

"Can I tell you s-something, Kisame-kun...?"

Their steps stopped midway down the corridor. Turning to one another,

"Yeah, anything?" He spoke, rather interested.

Koneko slid her eyes to both ends of the hall, "Not here, though..."

Just a bit off was the supply room that held provisions, artillery and medical equipment. She motioned him in the specific direction and strode inside.

Peeping his head into the foyer, he creaked the door closed.

"So?" He observed her hopeless eyes.

With a shaky intake of breath, she focused on a few boxes that were piled in the corner of the room.

"..."

"..."

Inhale.

"_I love Itachi-kun_.."

Kisame cracked a sly grin, "I had a thought you did."

Blinking, her eyes went wide, "How?"

"Call it a shark's instinct." He laughed, continuing, "This might not really be of any importance, but he was quite tense while on our way to bring you back,"

"Tense...?" She asked curiously.

Kisame nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, "Though, Itachi-san always is. I suppose he was slightly more than usual."

She swept her eyes to the stone floor, "I see,"

"Nothing to worry over, Koneko-chan."

Looking up, her jaw slacked a bit.

He smiled, assured, "Your secret is safe with me. No vital information will ever be revealed; you have my word."

Before Kisame abandoned his home village, he was a guard for the _Kirigakure Intel Squad_. His superior advised him to never let intelligence fall into enemy hands.

The shark male vowed not to let any member of the Intel Squad leak knowledge. Not while they were among _the living_, at least.

With knowing this, she was confident that he would indeed do as promised.

"Thank you, Kisame-kun..." She smiled kindly.

Massaging his scalp, "If that's all, then I'll be retiring to my room."

Koneko nodded and they exited into the hall, bidding their farewells.

Once in her father's room again, she laid herself back on the mattress. Laughing to herself,

"Everyone will k-know at this rate..."


	39. Chapter 39

_OMG, Chapter 39! :D You guys are the sole reason that my story has gotten this far. It's all thanks to you!_  
_Keep on reviewing, everyone! :) You all really brighten my spirits when I'm down in the dumps!_

_(If you celebrate it.) What are you all wishing for Christmas? :D_

_Enjoy, my besties!_

* * *

_When I see your face,_  
_There's not a thing that I would change;_  
_Cause you're amazing._  
_Just the way you are._

Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are

...

"Ah! Koneko-chan?"

She swiveled, eying who had spoken to her, only to receive an icy chill in her stomach. "Tobi?"

Skipping toward her, he landed with a hop, "Everyone has missed you terribly! I wanted to come and get you, but Itachi-san and Kisame-san got to you first!"

"So I see..." Koneko laughed silently. He did also, though an evidently false tone.

The man with a swirling mask rested a gloved hand to his hip, "Would you like to see something, Koneko-chan?"

"May I ask what it is...?" She was genuinely curious of his offer. What could Madara have to show her? Could it be something pointless, like a childish drawing?

Tobi wagged his finger, "Not telling! You have to come with me to see what it is!"

With some effort, she wore a smile. Skeptic of the foreboding situation, "Alright..."

He clasped her hand around his as he drew her from her still position. The two flew down the hall wildly.

"Tobi...? Can we not g-go at a slower pace?" She called; her legs were barely able to keep up with the man's immense agility.

At once, he came to an abrupt stop. Before she could topple into him, he caught her shoulders.

The orange masked male laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, Koneko-chan."

"Its right here!" His free arm waved around in the air, "Come, come!"

Leading her toward a door that quite was similar to ones that held each member's chamber, he swung it open and stepped inside.

"Whose r-room is this, Tobi?" Her eyes skimmed over the room. Large bed, bathroom, relatively spacious. It was pleasant.

He laughed, "Yours, Koneko-chan! You like it?"

At first, her eyes were held at the mask over his face. She then removed herself from his side to glance around her new living area.

"Mine...?"

"That's right! This was your old room, wasn't it?" He asked, while clearly knowing the answer.

She took a moment to reply, "Yes."

"The webs and icky crawling creatures have all been cleaned out, along with your baby furniture." Tobi laughed, his eyes following where she ventured to.

The brunette swept her forest green hues at him, yet no words fell from her lips. She stood with poise.

"Thank you for presenting my finished room, Tobi.." She spoke.

It wasn't that she did not like to reside in her father's bedroom-it was that she had none of her own. It didn't feel right.

Now, thankful she had her own sanctuary.

He folded his arms behind his head, "So! This is done, will you hang out with me?"

She knew that spending more time with Madara than necessary was the worst idea imaginable, but she had a thought that he would force her at any cost.

"You're nicer than Deidara-sempai, so please!"

Outwardly she sighed.

"I shouldn't, Tobi... Find someone else to play with."

Dead silence for a moment.

...

He hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her down the corridor.

"T-Tobi?" She arched her back up, bearing at the back of his head.

"I want to play with you, Koneko-chan! You have no choice!" He said, walking briskly.

Each step he took, she felt a digging pain in her stomach due to his shoulder piercing her. She shifted, finding it difficult to breathe.

"Will you please p-put me down at the very least? Someone might... Gather the wrong impression." Koneko muttered, cautious of her use of oxygen.

"What sort of impression, Koneko-chan?" Curiosity dripped in his voice. As if the old fool didn't understand!

At that moment, she saw her relief. Deidara had exited his room and saw the two making their way down the hall.

"Tobi, what are you doing, un?" The Iwa shinobi crossed his arms. Tobi stopped walking,

He turned on his heel, "I want to play with Koneko-chan! She'll run off if I let her walk on her own!"

Shifting his blue orbs toward the girl over his partner's shoulder, Deidara sensed her plead.

"Put her down, Tobi, un."

Hesitantly, he placed her on the floor. A deep intake of breath was heard. _Thank goodness._

"Koneko-chan doesn't have time to play with you now, un." The man with yellow hair told them.

Her eyes flashed to him, bewildered. Tobi seemed somewhat perplexed as well.

"Sasori no Danna has to teach your final lesson. Better get going, un. You know how impatient he is." He smirked down at her.

Promptly, she was on her feet, parting away from the twosome.

The sounds of her quick steps against the stone dispersed. Tobi and Deidara were left standing without movement.

Predicting his idiotic comrade would speak first; the blonde stood patiently, waiting.

No words were spoken as Tobi simply left. This baffled the artist to no extent, but brushed it off.

Madara… Was absolutely livid, his mouth drawn back into a grim line and his teeth clenched.

_That dense blonde!_ He just _had_ to appear then while he carted her off.

_No matter..._ He thought snidely, _Time for the next course of action._

_

* * *

_  
Sasori's eyes studied her prepared posture, "Can you handle that?"

"I'll do m-my best.." Her slender hands floated above the gouge in Hidan's neck.

"Ow, god damnit! Can't you work a bit faster?" The immortal male whined, fidgeting.

Her lashes veiled her eyes, "The hurt will stop in a f-few seconds, Hidan-kun. Please be patient."

A frustrated grumble was heard from him. The corner of her lips curled,

"Don't fucking smile! I-" He stopped. Koneko's smile lengthened.

"The pain is g-gone, is it not?"

Hidan rolled his violet eyes, "You're fucking lucky it is."

After twenty minutes, his wound still bled heavily. It just wouldn't seem to heal properly.

_This injury is far too deep..._ She analyzed her capacity of chakra. It was slowly being draining away. Thirty more minutes, and unconsciousness would consume her.

"Sasori-sensei..."

He smirked, impressed with his student, "So you've figured out the meaning behind the lesson?"

"Yes, you want me to level my chakra for long periods of time."

"Splendid. However, can you complete this task?" He questioned her, observing a small trickle of sweat by her jaw line.

She withdrew her hands, forming a seal; fortifying her chakra, "I... Think I can."

"Hurry up!" The silver haired man's eyes shut painfully. Her hands drifted back to him again,

Brown eyes slimmed as he found a difference in her flow of chakra. It was stronger.

"Good. At this balance, you can effectively heal any wound in a considerable amount of time." Sasori said, watching as Hidan's flesh and blood replenished.

She was fatigued, yet was able to heal him fully. Her chakra was far too low and she felt her eyes dip.

The puppeteer saw this and handed a little red pill to her, "We aren't finished yet. Take it,"

Downing water and swallowing the pill, she immediately felt renewed. She saw Sasori dig a kunai into the man, creating a wide and extensive wound.

The jashinist's jaw was tight, "Sasori, you asshole! You made this cut too fucking deep!"

"Stop complaining. It isn't like you'll die from it in any case."

"It still hurts, you shit head!" He belted as crimson liquid leaked from the hole in his side.

_Blood..._

For only so long could she stand the sight of it. Her stomach dipped, feeling nauseous.

Her breathing became heavier. The redhead's eyes narrowed.

"Sensei... I.."

Koneko collapsed to the forest floor.

"What the fuck? Heal me before you decide to pass out!"

Gingerly, her eyes fluttered as she woke inside her room. She sat up, seeing every member of Akatsuki currently present.

"Ah, she's awake, un." Deidara moved toward her plush bed, taking a seat on the edge, "How do you feel?"

The fair skinned girl peered at the men who watched her, expectantly. Among them was Itachi...

Oh, how she had made a fool of herself. She couldn't sustain it.

"I'm fine now... What h-happened to me?" Koneko tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

Sasori, who was leaned against the wall, answered her, "You have what is called _Hemophobia_."

"Hemophobia...?"

He sighed and began, "It is an abnormal fear of blood. The sight of your own or another's causes your heart rate to rise and your blood pressure to increase. In this case, the sight of Hidan's free flowing blood caused your heart rate and blood pressure to decrease, which lead to what made you faint."

"Blood... Why blood of all things..." She murmured as her eyes fell to her warm blankets.

Hidan huffed, "Why be scared of something great like blood? Blood is the fucking shit!"

Even any mention of the word, she felt herself shiver and release a shaky exhale.

"It's possible that becoming an iryō-nin wasn't the best choice after all." Kisame said; fairly sympathetic for her.

No... She had worked endlessly to be where she was. It couldn't disappear all at once now.

_She had to help Itachi...!_

"It will be too difficult for you to complete your job as a medical shinobi when you have hemophilia." The money loving man on her left spoke.

"... Tsunade, the next Hokage of Konoha is a highly skilled iryō-nin and is also a hemophiliac." Itachi's rigid posture reminded her that of a stone. His eyes held against weak figure.

Her father nodded, "Itachi's information is correct. It's possible that you will still be able to be a medic shinobi."

Koneko's smiling eyes were appreciative of the Uchiha. He had given her much hope.

"I want to continue with healing. There is one last thing that Sasori-sensei must teach me, and I don't want to quit now..."

Pain nodded swiftly, "Hm. Progress in your training, but you must rest. Am I clear?"

She gratefully agreed, "Yes, father."

After the orange haired man left her room, everyone filed out in their own time. Itachi was the last to leave,

"Itachi-kun...!"

Ruby red eyes swept toward her as his hand lay on the handle, "Yes?"

"... Thank you." She softly smiled, truly .

He nodded once before leaving her, quietly closing the door behind him.

With that, she fell back against her bed and snuggled into her blankets.


	40. Chapter 40

Finally_, you'll get what you've all been waiting for._  
_I hope it's fluffy and sweet enough for you all.  
_

_I HOPE HE'S NOT OOC. D:  
_

* * *

_Cause even when I dream of you,_  
_The sweetest dream would never do._  
_I'd still miss you, babe._  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_.

Aerosmith - I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

...

She gazed at the view of Amegakure's dark, raining skies. Cold, wet and windy. Not enough of a strong wind to send chilling goose bumps over her skin, but enough to send her hands into an icy abyss.

Three long years had passed... _Three._

Her constant stammering had faded in the time that had gone by, and her body had grown into that of an 18-year-old young woman.

Often, she found herself wondering what occurred in the present world while she wasn't there. Or... Perhaps she was there, just not though her mind? She pondered _that man_ lived his life now without her around.

Glancing down from the tall towers in Ame, she recognizes a recruit of Akatsuki walk out from a similar tower.

It was Itachi; she saw the raven locks and distinguishing lines upon his face.

Why is he... Does he know I'm here...?

His head angles to the gray clouds above, the droplets of water showering him. Slowly shutting his eyes, he seemed troubled... He frowns,

Suddenly, deep intakes of breath are heard. His hand clutches to his chest, and in mere seconds, he falls to the ground on his knees.

A large lump forms in her throat... No, he can't be sick already.

Unable to withstand his agony any further, Koneko leapt down from the edge of the building.

As if to sense her coming, his flaring Sharingan snap to her. She couldn't differ if he was aggravated, or only in pain.

"What are you doing here?" The Uchiha questioned though a tight jaw, pushing his limits to stand. His voice was rough, not smooth like usual.

Without hesitating, she unhooked her hooded mantle and threw it around him. Placing an arm over his shoulders to support him with standing, "We have to get inside, Itachi. Come on..."

"Your assistance is not needed. _Leave_."

It struck her a tad, but she was determined.

He was weak without her leverage. Slowly, they stood and made their way to the doors of the building.

Seconds after entering, he pulled away from her. Leaning against the wall, he began hacking and coughing fiercely. Blood seeped through the crevices between his fingers with few trickles of the liquid falling to the floor.

Without any idea of what to do, say or how to act, Koneko only stared in horror as he crumbled horribly before her eyes.

His eyes rolled to the back of his scull as he began to fall forward. Quickly, she caught him and lifted his arm over her shoulders.

_Oh, Itachi..._ Was all that could come to mind.

Once inside the man's room, she laid him down on the bed and removed his shoes, forehead protector and drenched cloak. Throwing the blankets over his body, she brought more into the room and wrapped them over him as well.

Deciding that he would be fine for the next few minutes, she jolted to her bedroom. The young woman collected a bucket of warm water and the necessary medical supplies needed to bring him to proper health.

Koneko entered his room once more, shutting the door behind her. It was likely that the sick Uchiha wanted as little as possible to know of his disease

With her medic case displayed before her, she collected a container of white pills. She rang a cloth free of water and gently dabbed it over his bloodied lips and hands.

The brunette then slipped a white pill between his lips once they were free of the thick, red liquid. Touching his neck, she forced him to swallow.

She placed her hands on both sides of his cheeks. He was gradually becoming warmer. Using her time wisely, she began to grind herbs on a near table.

Through the years that passed, she and Itachi had gotten closer. They became what most would call 'friends', often looking out for one another and so forth. However, that incredible love for him was undying.

It isn't possible to destroy something that you have no control over. Not completely, in anyway. Cutting off any ties was the very last thing she would ever desire for the ex ANBU.

As much as she detested facing it, his time of dying was well underway. The youngest Uchiha had rounded together his team of Orochimaru's previous followers and had already left the North hideout, as reported from Zetsu.

It was only a matter of time before a meeting was held and Deidara decides to run off with Tobi to have his revenge against Sasuke.

From the corner of her eye, she saw he had begun to awaken. Barely stirring, his crimson eyes revealed themselves and immediately flashed in her direction.

"I'm here to take care of you, Itachi-kun. You're incredibly sick..." Koneko whispered to the ill man.

His eyes thinned, "A diminutive cold. I have medication."

She became curious. What medication?

"..Where is it?"

His eyes shifted to the drawer on her left and there, she saw a small vial filled with yellow liquid beside a syringe.

Reading the name of the substance and examining the contents, she frowned solemnly, "For how long do you receive relief after taking this..?"

His eyes became shadowed temporarily, "...An hour, at most."

"Because this medication is not meant for tuberculosis." She said, her eyes bearing at him.

Itachi turned his head away. Did he know what he was diagnosed with?

"It's all I need."

Her heart stung a bit, though quickly responded with, "I've created a better medicine for you."

A hand rested against his forehead, feeling his temperature. It was a slightly warmer than the normal percentage.

Itachi's body was still somewhat cold, though his fever was surely rising. She recalled that differing hot and cold temperatures were a part of this illness, as well as night sweats and chills.

Koneko glanced at the bottle of his medication and syringe, "Don't take this anymore... It doesn't relieve you enough to continue using it. Also, using a syringe more than three or four times is a chance you shouldn't take."

The Uchiha male said nothing, only watching her. She smiled at him,

"Perhaps you should change into another set of clothes. Fishnet really isn't the warmest." She suggested. After a moment, he nodded and stood. She left him to change in peace.

"It seems that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru." Zetsu said, appearing from the wall inside Madara's chamber.

An amused hum vibrated in his lungs, "As I thought."

"What will we do?"

Madara removed his mask, placing it on the table before him. His face- hidden from the carnivore's golden eyes, "Before I smooth Sasuke to my side, there is something that must be accomplished first."

"... Koneko."

"Not only her, but one last thing,"

Zetsu wore a questioning facial expression. Could he mean?

"_Itachi_." Madara uttered with distaste, fisting his hand.

Four hours later into the night, Koneko was still at his side; effectively nursing him to better health.

But... His fever had risen to an abnormally high state, which led them to where they were- at the grand field of Akatsuki territory behind the cavern.

Itachi laid on the long, damp grass; faced toward the clear night sky. His burning temperature was gradually decreasing as his lungs were soothed.

She knelt beside him and wiped away the few droplets of sweat on his neck and face with her sleeve.

She is his release, his hope, his bliss, and the light of his life. Though, he knows he will never tell her any of this to her face.

He gazed at her with heavy eyes."Oh, Itachi... You have to heal." Koneko said softly, distraught.

The sounds of crickets and frogs echoed through the night air as they relaxed in the cool breeze.

Without any thought, she caressed the side of his face, "Your breathing has calmed... How are you feeling?"

Lethargically, he nodded. He leant into her hand, faintly brushing his dry lips against her.

Her heart was breaking for the man that she loved as he deteriorated before her.

_Itachi, you of all people would _never_ deserve this..._

Something about her eased him. He felt himself drawn to her presence. Breathing in and lost in a fantasy, Itachi closed his eyes and let her scent drift over him.

Unable to stop himself, he began to move closer to her and his hand slowly reached out to touch her face.

"Koneko..." He whispered to her in a rasp, his hand resting on her cheek. A bit taken back, she recovered and rested her hand atop his.

She gently lifted his head onto her lap and lightly pushed the bangs away from his eyes. Itachi basked in her care for him as she massaged his temples with a light touch. Her hands found his crimson hair tie.

"May I?" She asked in a hushed tone.

The sick man merely nodded, unable to find the will to speak.

Loosening the tie, she put it into her sweater pocket. She ran her hands through his hair, cascading the charcoal locks along her lap. He exhaled slowly, finding comfort from her gentle grooming as he began to feel his eyes droop.

Moments later, Koneko noticed his chest rising up, then down again evenly.

The corners of her lips turned upwards, her eyes shining with pure love. _He's sleeping,_

"Itachi..." Koneko murmured to him, gently shaking his shoulder, "Sleeping inside, alright? A bed is much more cozy.."

Cracking his eyes open, he lifted himself up and wrapped his arm over her shoulders as they began to walk.

After entering the doors to the lair and making their way down the hallway, Koneko peered at him while he surveyed her with weary eyes.

"Rest in my bed for tonight and have a peaceful sleep," She smiled brightly, "I have the most comfortable mattress, thanks to my father." Koneko laughed lightly; music to his ears.

Itachi shook his head in protest, "No, I will be fine once I'm in my room. It's unnecessary for you to worry about me any further."

Care flashed through her eyes, "It will be much easier for you stay in my room so I can check on you if need be."

The Uchiha then gave up with a slight nod of his head.

Reaching her bedroom, Koneko laid him down on her plush bed. Fluffing pillows for him, she pulled the thin sheet over his frame then wrapped the comforter at his waist.

He sighed and leant back.

"Comfortable, hm?" Koneko said.

His eyes lowered slightly as they traveled over her face, "...Hn."

"I'll be right here to be sure your breathing is relaxed, alright?" She reached into her pocket and placed his red tie on the night table beside the bed.

Itachi exhaled, "You shouldn't bother concerning yourself with me."

Despite him saying those words, a portion of himself loved the kindness and tender care she was conveying to him. Inwardly, he never wanted her worry for his well being to end.

She then turned to him with a beautiful, compassionate smile that sent his heart into an inferno.

"I can't help it, Itachi..." Koneko spoke gently, tucking the blankets around him.

He endlessly attempted to repress whatever he felt for Koneko, though if he continued to do so any longer; his soul, heart and mind would sever completely.

He had tormented himself with relentless efforts to push her away. Struggled to hold his concentration to Sasuke, but with no avail as thoughts of her clouded his mind. Tortured his heart as he had acted coldly toward her.

"Is something wrong?"

He sat up and turned his head away from her, "I must tell something to you, Koneko..."

She nodded, prepared for whatever it might be.

Where could he begin...?

Shutting his eyes, "That necklace" He spoke, "It's sealed with my chakra. I purposely placed it so you would come across it."

"H... How? I had this necklace back with my..." She instantly stopped in realization. He swept his eyes to her wide, unbelieving ones.

"The doll that you sewn together," Itachi explained, watching her closely, "It established a gateway within the two worlds. That is how I gave you the necklace..."

Slowly, she was able to draw words, "When did you...?"

Itachi's lips tightened slightly, "After the incident when your father came to you late in the night, I placed the locket inside your cellar where I knew you would find it."

"Whenever you were in danger, the chakra inside would immediately heat up the chakra segments in my chest..."

He stared into nothingness, "Thus, the way I found you in the forest long ago- by tracking the source of my own chakra."

Tears slowly brimmed at the corners of her green eyes,

"…You saved m-me from my father..." She began to tremble, "_Thank you, Itachi..._" Koneko wrapped her lithe arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

The man with midnight black hair carefully slid his arms around her waist, moving for her to sit beside him, "...You're welcome, Koneko..." He whispered softly.

Koneko pulled away slightly, wiping at her tears, "I don't understand why..."

She stared deeply into his deep pools. Itachi arched an eyebrow.

"Why me," A hiccup escaped her throat as she stared up at him, a droplet clinging to her lashes. "Why would you bother to give the necklace to me...?"

Itachi froze.

He took a deep breath, only to take another. His heart thumped uneasily in his chest as he stalled,

There were the hopeful green eyes of his angel, with her long eyelashes surrounding glimmering orbs.

"_... I love you, Koneko._" Gentle eyes glided over her face. He so quiet, nearly imperceptible; she almost missed it.

"And I always have, since the very moment I laid eyes on you..."

Single droplets slid from the brunette's cheeks. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, his confession running through her head.

For _so_ long, she wished to hear those words come from him. Her emotions were overpowering her; unable to say anything.

Their eyes met in a steady gaze. The Uchiha brushed away tears on her face with his thumb as he breathed deeply,

"I set the necklace in your possession because..." He fell silent.

Itachi leant forward, grazing his lips along the side of her cheek, "I wished to protect you at any cost. As long as you were unharmed..."

She was absolutely gorgeous like no other.

He treasured every move she made.  
Every length of luscious brown hair that framed her porcelain face.  
Every breath she took.  
Every blush.  
Every laugh.  
Every smile.  
Every worried glance.  
Every tear.  
Every word.

He loved it all.

The young woman's hand covered his, their fingers entwining. His thumb stroked the delicate skin on her hand.

After a moment, she spoke, "Itachi..."His head lifted.

"Since I can remember... I have wanted to hear you speak those words to me." She leaned into his chest, closing her eyes blissfully.

"I love you too, Itachi.. So much..." She murmured as her chest convulsed.

Encircling his arms around her waist, he pulled her tightly against him; terrified that the she would drift away into thin air if he weren't cautious.

The softest shade of pink decorated her features. Itachi held her so lovingly...

Suddenly, a thought came to mind as she leaned away a bit to look up at the handsome, dark haired man,

"Itachi," She felt his dark eyes on her. "About... Your past..."

"You know." A statement more than a question. His voice was still a bit hoarse from his vigorous coughing.

Koneko nodded languidly.

Sighing, "How much do you know?"

She knew that Itachi was forced to annihilate his clan under strict order from Danzo and the elder council... But she wanted to know in detail- from his words.

He ran a hand through his loose ebony locks, a low vibe sounded from his chest.

After a minute or two of the lovers staring into each others eyes, Koneko squeaked as Itachi suddenly hauled her forward to his chest. His hand gently combed through her long, chocolate hair as the other calmly rested on her lower back.

A lighthearted smile floated onto her petal shaped lips. She just felt so perfect in his arms...

His lips barely skimmed over her temple as he whispered to her, "I'll show you... Everything."

Koneko breathed quietly, glancing up at him. His hands found her cheeks, causing her to stare into his whirling Sharingan.

Slowly, the world began to spin around her. Coming to, she found herself in the bustling Uchiha compound…


	41. Chapter 41

_Hi everyone!_

_OMG CHRISTMAS TOMORROW!  
And it's Madara's birthday today! YAAAY (Dec 24.)  
Who knows how old he is today? Some.. Five billion thousand billion gillion years old? :)  
_

_So, in honor of his birthday, he has a rather important piece in the chapter.  
Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

_Steadfast my love,  
The end is near.  
Just keep your eyes ahead.  
Grab hold of me,  
I'll help you there._

_You're never on your own,  
You're never all alone.  
_

Flyleaf – Break Your Knees

...

Many other Uchiha men and women were around her, yet, not a single one turned to observe her sudden presence.

_I suppose they can't see me.. _

Desolately, she saw that every woman who belonged to the infamous clan was magnificently beautiful. She felt repulsive by merely standing among them in the district. Her eyes beheld the various decorations outside homes that exhibited the Uchiha emblem. It was virtually everywhere insight.

Appearing from the side of a building, a considerably young Itachi appeared with an even younger Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you know very well how mother won't be pleased that you ran off."

The boy jumped, trying to be in step with his brother's longer strides; "I wanted to greet you at the gate Nii-san!"

"That doesn't matter, you might've gotten hurt or lost. You're too young to wander alone." Itachi scolded him lightheartedly.

Pouting, "Fine..."

He smiled at his sibling. They stopped at a grand traditional home; he slid the screen open for the small child. The brunette followed the two inside,

Itachi removed his shoes, and then helped Sasuke with his. "I'm home, and I have Sasuke."

Instantly, Uchiha Mikoto came from down the hall, storming, "_Uchiha Sasuke!_"

He winced at her tone, glancing up at his mother behind onyx orbs; fidgeting.

"You are in some _serious_ trouble for disappearing! Your father has been called away from his police work to look for you!" She held her hands to her hips, staring down at the navy haired boy. Glancing to her older son, "Thank goodness for finding him, Itachi. Where was he?"

He pulled his school messenger bag off from his shoulder, "He wanted to welcome me home at the gates to the compound."

"So, that's where you were." She eyed Sasuke. His lower lip quivered,

Itachi saw this, and defended him, "Well, worrying would not be too necessary. Sasuke knows his way back home and if other clan members were notified, they would assist in tracking him down as well."

After a moment or so, Mikoto sighed, exhausted. "You're right, Itachi, though there's only one problem,"

Her two sons furrowed their brows, questioning what she could possibly have in mind.

"Your father will not be in the least bit happy about this."

Sasuke's eyes lowered to the slippery wood floors of their home. The little one didn't want anyone to be upset with him. He came right home with his big brother when he returned from the academy. To him, it wasn't such a grand ordeal.

Seeing crystal tears rimming on her son's eyes, Mikoto sighed gently with a warm smile and lifted him into her arms.

"I'll talk to your father. Shh.." She cooed, tickling his tummy. In return, he sniffled; laughing.

Mikoto placed him on his feet again, and then looked to her eldest, "I have laundry to do now. Itachi, can you watch over Sasuke while you do your homework?"

He smiled, "Okay mother, but I finished my work in class."

"Such a smart boy. Find me if you need anything," She laughed somewhat, kissing the top of their heads before disappearing down the hallway to collect the dirty clothing of her Uchiha men.

"Nii-san, I'm hungry." He turned to his aniki.

Itachi chuckled a bit, "What would you like to eat?"

"Hm... Tomatoes."

A gentle smile poured onto her lips and in a whirl, different scenery surrounded her.

...

Not bright. Not cheerful. The Hokage's office.

"Uchiha Itachi, this is a mission that only you can accept. You cannot decline." Came from village elder, Koharu.

He was in his ANBU attire, knelt with an arm over his knee in respect to the kage. Long, black bangs shadowing his face.

"Do you understand?" Homura questioned.

Shimura Danzo glowered darkly, scorning the Uchiha, "Of course he does. He has no other choice."

"Surely, there must be another way." Sandaime tried to reason with the council. The Root commander snapped his head to his former team comrade,

"_No_, there isn't! He must complete his objective as a shinobi! For Konoha!" The man with a cane grew frustrated, "You've made attempts at finding a medium with the Uchiha clan and you have had no avail, Hiruzen. Give up."

Exhaling smoke, Sarutobi placed his pipe on the tray filled with gray ashes.

The room fell silent. The thirteen year-old teen was as still as a stone. Not blinking; hardly breathing. He was suffering, wordlessly pleading that the third wouldn't give up hope just yet. Her heart wrung painfully, sadness burrowed in her green hues.

"There might be another way, that is possible; but time is running out." The old woman spoke through the agonizing quiet.

"True." Homura agreed with his fellow council member.

"..."

Danzo sneered impatiently, "Give the order, Sarutobi."

Her eyes never left him. He began to quiver, just barely. Koneko saw that his lips had dipped into a frown.

"Uchiha Itachi,"

_No..._

"I here by order you the mission of annihilating the Uchiha clan and leaving Konohagakure as a criminal and a traitor, never to return." The Sandaime concluded morosely, closing his eyes.

"... Understood..."

By only seeing the blackened misery on his face, tears overflowed the brims of her eyes and poured down her cheeks.

...

_"Don't cry, Sasuke. Your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens."_

_..._

_"That's okay. As long as you can stay with me once in a while."_

_..._

_"You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for."_

_..._

_"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life, and when you have the same eyes as mine, come to me."_

_..._

Blood... Far too much blood. On his hands. His clothing. His face.

On that night, he cried...

Even as he left the village, the tears wouldn't stop. Stumbling down the path of darkness, he planned his own death.

* * *

As the swirl of his Sharingan came to a halt, she blinked. Streams still coursing down her cheeks.

All the anguish he carried daily... For eight years.. It was all so much.

The long ebony-haired shinobi held her dearly, his forehead falling to her shoulder.

"Itachi..." She whispered shakily, wary not to let any other clear droplets spill over and sop his shirt, "You've gone through far too much pain..." Her lower lip trembled, "You don't deserve this fate..."

He felt her curling against him. The Uchiha's heart was at ease, melting warmly. She cried for him, cared for him, yearned for him. To his memory, the only people who had ever cried for him in his lifetime were Sasuke and his mother.

But she... She was like no other... The concern and devotion she displayed was overwhelming. To even have someone such as her loving him must have been a miracle.

His voice so soft, his eyes half-lidded, "Please... Say you don't hate me.."

She couldn't believe those words from his mouth. Koneko leaned back slightly in his arms and cupped the side of his face, "I could never hate you, Itachi..."

She saw that he was relieved and exhaled slowly, finding comfort with her in his arms. From displaying his tragic past to her, he was weary, physically and emotionally.

"... Thank you.."

Her heart swelled as she soothed him. Itachi basked in her pure love, releasing a deep breath. Simply enjoying their time together. What they both had waited too long for.

"Itachi..." She breathed. Her cheeks instantly began to feel like lava as his eyes met hers once more. The Sharingan fell away, leaving the soft grey-black orbs that were rarely ever seen.

"I love you..."

His facial expression softened as he bent his head down, "I love you too, my angel..."

A sweet and tender kiss was placed on her lips. Her eyes widened, and then closed lethargically. Nervously, she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, trying to bring him closer. Her face was aflame as his smooth lips slid over hers.

They pulled away dazed, and needing to breathe. Itachi kept her close with a kiss on the top of her head.

"Let's forget about it for now. You need your rest." She said, seeing a hint of foreboding strain in his eyes.

A low cough came from his lungs as he nodded. Koneko stood from the bed, only to be forced down once again. Her eyes slid upon his face, taking in each sharp, handsome feature.

"I will only rest if you lay beside me."

A gentle smile pulled her lips, "I suppose I could.."

Slowly. So slowly, he smiled as well.

Koneko crawled up beside him gingerly, heat burning at her cheeks. As she laid her head against his warm chest, he covered the blankets around them. He slid a strong arm around her, keeping her close.

"Goodnight, Itachi..." She whispered, kissing his cheek. He kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Koneko.."

_Perhaps this disease is not such a curse as I once thought.  
_

* * *

'_With a mortar and pestle, grind the three herbs together. Pour into a small pot then add with the liquid, and bring to a low boil. Stir occasionally, then...'_

"Ah.. Koneko-chan?"

Her eyes shifted over from the writing in her book. Of course, none other than Tobi stood in the doorway.

Feeling the need to send a smile toward him, she then continued her medical work, "Yes?"

"May we talk?"

Koneko stopped crushing the plants together. She glanced at up him once again, nodding. She turned her full attention to him. Closing the wood door silently, he locked it behind him.

"Tobi... What are you-"

"I don't feel that it is necessary for you to address me as such any longer, Koneko." His voice had gotten deeper, with a smooth dark sense.

She observed the change and frowned a tad, "I thought you weren't going to play silly tricks on me anymore..."

A low chuckle, "This is no trick."

Removing his mask, her emerald eyes widened. Anticipated upon seeing his face.

"Allow me to introduce you to my _true_ self, Koneko."

Discarding his mask, he smirked deviously at her reaction. His midnight black eyes shone.

"I am... _Uchiha Madara_."

Barely able to speak, words begging to flood from her mouth. She had known that he was Uchiha Madara, but what surprised her was in the some hundred years that had passed, Uchiha genes were still visible. Obviously, throughout his lifetime, females had flocked to him.

Even with the slight lines of aging, many would've still admired him. Whether it have been for his power, or his appearance alone.

"Uchiha Madara...?" She repeated quietly, still observing his facial sculpture that was hidden from behind that orange mask.

An immoral grin slithered to his lips, "Yes, that's right, my dear."

"Why are you telling me this...?" The young woman was quite curious to know.

Madara took a step toward her, his gloved hand resting against her cheek. Even from beneath the fabric, she could still the icy chill of his skin.

"Because one day..." He smiled maliciously, "You will be mine."


	42. Chapter 42

**READ.**

_Grr. Mad!_  
_Must continue with editing crappy chapters._  
_I want this story to be more serious! I think I'm repeating myself now._

_Ahh, reviews. I need them._  
I'm thinking of pausing this story until my reviews boost a bit..  
_Good idea, bad idea? **Really, tell me what you think.** If not, I'll just pause_

* * *

"W-What...?" Her eyes grew wide incredulously.

Slithering an arm around her, he hauled Koneko against him. Lowering to her neck, he breathed in the scent of her skin.

"Perhaps I should tell you of my plans for this world, seeing as you'll know soon enough." Madara's low, smooth voice told beside her ear.

She desperately tried to pry herself away from the Uchiha, yet with no avail. He was far too strong,

He leaned just slightly to stare her in the eyes, "I will completely rule this world, with the power of the moon. The juubi..."

"Wha...How..?" Her mouth gaped open slightly. His grip on her hip tightened.

"There is a legend, the Rikudou Sennin. The man who saved the world from the terror of the ten tailed beast. He divided the juubi's massive, horrific chakra into nine halves, and scattered them across the world, thus my darling, creating the jinchuuriki." Madara explained, as he quite enjoyed the feel of her near him.

Inwardly, he realized the curves and crevices of her body were something he would have to get used to. He smirked, gazing down at her.

Her lips drew grim, wanting to inch away badly, "What of the juubi's body...?"

"Ah yes, the ten tail's form was forced into the sky and sealed away, forming into what we now call _the moon_." He scoffed slightly.

Baffled, she questioned, "How do you know all of this... How will you know it will work?"

"The generations old stone tablet that lies underneath the Uchiha compound tells of the Rikudou Sennin. All of his secrets, left to us. Without the Sharingan, it is impossible to read. It is the sole truth that he existed." He clipped his masked back over his face, "Without any doubts... It will work."

The whole idea seemed implausible. It was highly unlikely that Uchiha Madara would achieve that much anyway.

"I don't believe your plot will carry out as you wish.."

A slow grin, "Perhaps not. A few loose ends must be tied here and there. But once any disturbances are dealt with, I become the juubi's host and magnify my eyes to the ultimate level and will create a permanent, vast scale Tsukuyomi; reflected against the moon's surface. My genjutsu will be cast over every human being in this world...!"

She could nearly hear the insanity in his voice. The image of his broad, dark smile.

"A world without conflict... Without spite. Everything on this Earth will be one with me!" He let out a low, throaty chuckle.

More than anything, she wished to get away from this man. Everything about him.. Screamed with evil.

She muttered, "That's a terrible way to obtain peace... It's not honest."

"My sweet, nothing in this life is, except for you."

Koneko blinked, widening her forest green eyes.

The Uchiha pulled her toward him, "Once I have total control over this world, I will make you mine. My bride. Only you will have command over your own body, Koneko.." He lingered on her name.

"No... I will never be yours.."

He was too still, like solid stone. His visible eye narrowed,

"You will. _Believe me_, my dear. You will." Madara held a strand of her hair in his thumb and forefinger, "That purity of yours. I want it. I want all I can have of it."

Koneko wretched herself away from his hold, recoiling, "Find yourself another wife, Madara.. I am already taken."

"Yes, I know." His arms crossed sternly.

Her facial expression was written with apparent perplexity. He clarified,

"You think I don't know what occurs in this base?"

She felt all security and privacy melt away at hearing that, mentally cringing.

He laughed heartily, "Not to worry. I know fully when to turn away... And when not to."

A sick, swirling feeling grew in her stomach. Speechless.

"Relax, you're in safe, capable hands." Madara said. _Safe hands? _She sincerely doubted it.

Koneko strode quickly to the door, swinging it open, "I will be safe on my own.."

Watching as the door slowly came to a close, his lips quirked.

"Soon enough."

* * *

She sat by the edge of his bed while he slept soundly. After not having the ability to sleep for the entire night, Itachi was spent, and needed rest desperately. It was already rising to early afternoon.

Bringing him water, adjusting his pillows, serving meals, providing medication. Healing him to recovery as best as possible with all her knowledge.

As her eyes roamed over the ill Uchiha's peaceful face, her thoughts were thrown into her conversation with Madara earlier on. Her mind strove to find if she should tell Itachi what happened, or bear the burden..?

Slowly, her lips curled downwards.

"You're troubled."

His eyes opened lethargically. Koneko let out a hush sigh. Fake smile.

"No, no.." She changed the subject, "Did you sleep well?

No reply. The resolved line of his lips and his intelligent eyes became serious. His hand joined hers, weaving their fingers together.

Her heart weighed heavy in her chest, "I do not want to... Bother you with this. You have too much to think of already.."

"Allowing me to know something that upsets you is indefinitely not a bother of any kind."

Oh, how she loved him... Uchiha Itachi was absolutely perfect.

He pulled back the cover so she could relax beside him. Koneko's head rested on the crook of his arm as she snuggled into his body heat.

Momentarily, their eyes held one another. His large, callused hand gently ran across her arm,

"Tobi..." Koneko glanced away briefly, "Isn't who everyone thinks he is.."

The man became unmoving. Suddenly, his eyes thinned maliciously, "_He told you his identity?_"

She nodded slowly.

"..What happened?"

Before she could respond, a series of ragged coughed erupted from his lungs. Again, within seconds, his hands became smothered in heavy blood.

Immediately, she retrieved a bottle of tablets from her medic pouch. She put the pill into his mouth, to which he swallowed quickly. Gingerly, she began to rub his back in the area around his flaming lungs.

Wiping away the fluid on his hands with the damp white cloth that was now stained red, his smoldering black eyes slid toward her. In a strained whisper, "Thank you..."

"Shh... Just relax, Itachi..." She murmured, "Slow, deep breaths." Itachi instantly felt her medication and her soothing gestures calm his cough and lungs.

_Thank God I have her..._ He thought, lulled by the sensation of Koneko's gentle touch.

From the corner of his half-lidded, onyx eyes, he gazed at her.

Koneko smiled, perfectly masking her worry and unease. The things she would give for him to be in top health.

After a minute or so, she stopped her ministrations. Instantly, his chest became compacted at the loss of her soft fingertips brushing up and down over his spine and shoulder blades.

"Continue."

Koneko examined his facial features closely. Distress and misery were written across his face.

"Hm?"

Itachi closed his eyes briefly,

"...Grazing my back." He said brokenly, "Please continue..."

Koneko smiled tenderly and placed her hand on his back once again as she caressed him.

Itachi drew in a long breath and closed his eyes as he savored the indescribable emotion in his heart.

While she shuffled around in her medical bag, he followed her movements. Longing in his obsidian eyes.

Even though he had her, the man still wanted more of her affection. He wanted more from this, but with his destined fate in mind, he knew their love would be so much. The very last thing Uchiha Itachi wanted for her was that she'd suffer when he had to leave her for the _other side_.

He already knew that he would suffer. The least he could do was prevent possible pain for her.

She revealed a small clear jar, filled with another medication, "These are capsules to relieve you of any pain in your body and to help you sleep soundly."

Slowly, he nodded. Koneko set the container beside the others on his bedside table. She turned her head to scan over the sickly man while his eyes rested on her.

"Take these whenever you feel aches during the night, but... Just remember not to make a meal out of them."

A brief smile unconsciously touched Itachi's lips, "Understood."


	43. Chapter 43

_Not much to say._

_Itachi - **Live or Die?**_  
_Even though, I already have my decision; I want to know what all of you think. :)_

* * *

As she began to awaken she stirred slightly, furrowing her brow. Unable to feel the sweet warmth of her beloved beside her. Her eyes lazily slid open, to find that Itachi had left. Though, a small folded paper had taken his place,

She sat up slowly as she read the letter,

_Koneko,_

_Forgive me for having to leave you while you slept. I wanted nothing than to stay at your side, but the time for Kisame and I to capture the Yonbi was drawing near. Hopefully, I hadn't disturbed you.  
_

_Also, I haven't felt nearly this healthy in a fairly long time. I breathe much easier and do not feel constantly weary; I am... Nearly cured. Thank you, my kitten.  
_

_I will return soon._

_Itachi_

A reserved sigh released from her rosebud lips. Her eyes drifted to the cold, empty space beside her. He had even given her his share of the cover. She smiled softly. Uchiha Itachi really was the opposite of what people assumed him to be.

A knock sounded, "Koneko?" Konan's velvet voice came from behind the door.

She pried herself from the bed, dragging the sheets with her to preserve heat. Creaking the door open, "..Yes?"

"Everyone is about to assemble. Please, hurry." The woman ushered, seeing the young woman who was still in her sleeping attire.

Koneko hadn't realized that she had slept for so long. Their meetings usually took place in the afternoon hours. "I won't be long. Just a minute,"

Konan watched a movement, concealed beneath the brown haired female's eyes. A flicker, perhaps..?

But of what? Her lips parted in question as her mind found the reason,

_Worry._

_

* * *

_  
"You're late," Came her father's low tone as the assemblage began. Kisame and Itachi's holographs appeared in their rightful places.

Kisame apologized, "Sorry, we just finished capturing the jinchuuriki when you called." Grinning, "We had to bind him to be sure he wouldn't escape, thus we were a tad late. So, why are we being summoned?"

"I have an information that I wanted to relay to you immediately."

A pause. Silence enveloped the cavern.

"Orochimaru has been killed," Pain concluded. Judging by their appearances, she perceived that most were pleased.

A chuckle came from the blue male, "Ten years after leaving Akatsuki, his death finally came, hm?" Amusement in his tone, "I would've loved to see how he died. As well as the Zombie Combi."

_...Kakuzu..._ Her stomach dropped, _Hidan.._

"Hidan and Kakuzu were our comrades, don't say such things," He scolded the bearer of Samehada.

"Sorry. The ones who killed them were...?"

"Konohagakure. **The squad with Hatake Kakashi and the nine-tailed jinchuuriki**." Zetsu provided.

The swirling masked man chirped, "They're strong, that team. Even Deidara-sempai was punched full of holes!"

At his comment, Deidara sneered, growling furiously. "Tobi!" Raising a tightly balled fist in promising threat, "Just say _one_ more word and my patience will die out, un!"

He raised his hands in defense; only to push his partner's buttons even further, "Easy, easy! It takes self-control to be patient, but your fuse is far too short for that!"

"Damn you, Tobi! I'll-"

Pain ceased their dispute, "Deidara, calm down. You'll only prove Tobi to be right in his statement,"

With a scoff, the blonde shinobi turned away from the childish man on his left.

A piercing laugh rang in the cavern, "Sempai is mad!"

Shifting his strikingly violet eyes of the Rinnegan toward him, he followed the _act_, "Tobi, you always talk too much. Respect you superiors,"

Her eyebrows came together momentarily at her father's farce. He was in on Madara's little... Charade. Then again, Konan was as well.

"Right! I'm sorry!"

She glimpsed over at the founder of Konohagakure, taking in his figure with distaste. Her eyes then swept to the other Uchiha, previous ANBU captain.

The two were from the same clan. The same blood; yet, were nothing alike.

_Uchiha Madara. Rough, unforgiving, misunderstood._

_Uchiha Itachi. Peaceful, heroic, sacrificial._

Though, they were both classified as dishonorable men. Scorned from their rightful places.

She chewed her lower lip without noticing the twenty-one year old's eyes were unable to leave her person.

"And we're suppose to collect the remaining jinchuuriki as we are?"

From Kisame's comment, her father released tense air in a sigh. And couldn't help but agree.

"In anyway, the one to have killed Orochimaru must be quite the opponent. Who was it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Standing meters away, she could feel the blood in Deidara's veins begin to boil over. After all, it was Orochimaru whom had defected Akatsuki, which was the reasoning for the Iwa nin's unwilling cooperation with the criminal organization.

It was plain to any eyes that the terrorist bomber cherished his freedom which was stolen from him.

"_I_ was going to be the one to defeat Orochimaru, un,"

"Impressive," The blue male commented, "I'd expect nothing less from Uchiha Itachi's younger brother."

"He's presently gathering members... Troublesome ones at that," Zetsu told.

"Which means?"

"You should know them well. Kirigakure's Houzuki Brothers. He is one." Was heard from the auburn haired male.

Kisame's mouth slid into a grin, "Suigetsu, hm?"

"Also, bi-polar Juugo is apart of them."

Pain spoke once again. His tone; rich with authority, "Be prepared. It's highly likely that they are targeting you two, Itachi, Kisame." Glancing toward each member, "And the rest of you should keep Uchiha Sasuke in mind. After receiving any information of Itachi or Kisame, they may come after Akatsuki."

"They seem like an intriguing group, un." Deidara huffed, rather excited for an encounter.

Tobi rose his hands, halting his companion, "Wait a minute! I'd rather not be involved with them!"

"Before anything else, Kisame, Itachi, make haste and bring the Yonbi here." Pain ordered, "We will seal it with the Sanbi."

"...Understood." Sharingan eyes traced the contours of her visage before he disassembled.

A chuckle leaked out before the Kiri nin vanished as well.

* * *

"Sealing the bijuu is quite the nuisance, isn't it?" Was heard from Tobi, "And there's more after this, am I right? I'm going crazy by simply thinking of it!"

Occasionally, she pondered if Madara enjoyed acting like a total fool. He was fairly good at it. A tiny smile pulled her lips upwards.

As if reading her thoughts, his eye shone through hole on the right half of his mask as he snapped his gaze to her. Instantly, she twitched her head away. Avoiding him.

"Well then, where to next, un?"

"Sempai? What do you mean by "Where to?" Tobi inquired his partner.

Deidara snapped his head to the spiky haired man, "It's obvious!" He continued, "Should we hunt for the kyuubi in Kakashi's platoon, or Uchiha Sasuke?"

By the Uchiha prodigy's facial expression, he was not pleased with the bomber's desire to annihilate his baby brother.

"I have a plan! Let's not chase after either of them!" Tobi attempted reasoning with the hard-headed blonde, "We've already met our quota, and besides, Sasuke doesn't own a bijuu!"

"Is that a joke?" Deidara spat, "I have to return the favor to the kyuubi's jinchuuriki for punching me, and Kakashi for having my right arm torn, un. And I was meant the one to murder Orochimaru, so Sasuke must pay too."

Tobi gave in, "He won't listen to me when he gets like this.."

"You said something?"

"Nothing!"

The Iwa shinobi merely scoffed at him, "We're leaving, Tobi!"

She was pleased that Madara had gone, but not that Deidara had also. He was someone she cherished.

Kisame's small black eyes glided to the male with ebony hair, "Deidara plans to target our objective, or your little brother. Are you alright with this, Itachi-san?"

Whilst submerged into his thoughts, no words descended from his mouth, yet he still remained placid. Oh, she couldn't begin to even imagine the burden he was fated with.

* * *

"Deidara..."

He swiveled. His sky-blue eye met emerald, "What is it, un?"

Her mouth was a firm line, "If you fight Sasuke... You will die. Please, don't leave the base."

A warm laugh, resting a hand against his hip, "You don't have faith that I'll win?" Childish pout, "That's disappointing, un."

Silence was his response. The long-haired shinobi realized his error.

Tobi stood wordlessly as he observed the conversation at Deidara's side. The masked male folded his arms. Her eyes drifted toward his person, before instantly looking off. A small chuckle was heard from his chest.

"Deidara, it isn't that I don't have faith that you will achieve your revenge, it's that..." Her voice was hush. She already knew that he would meet his death, but he had the heart of a lion. The willpower to never give in. Koneko was sure that he would kill those who wronged him, or die trying. Much like his partner, Madara.

"It's that...?" He pressed. The ghost of a smirk upon his lips.

"Uchiha Sasuke will stop at absolutely nothing until he meets his vengeance against.. Itachi.."

The male with blonde locks adjusted the sacks of clay tied to either side of his waist, "Well, then I guess the brat and I have something in common, un."

It was true. Deidara had never found Itachi to be a treasured friend, or comrade. In fact, he hated his very existence. He hated the Uchiha's existence. Everything associated with them, he despised. The Sharingan criticized his figure of art, or so he tells.

"I'll be doing him a favor by disposing of his annoying younger brother, then when I come back, everything will be easier without him in our way, un."

Koneko was speechless. Her eyes were dry, as she refused to blink. He was just... Too stubborn.

"Tobi! Let's go, un!"

"Ah! Right away, Sempai." He glimpsed to the young lady before him. His tone, a decibel deeper, "See you, _Koneko-chan."_

_...  
_


	44. Chapter 44

_Are you guys up for a little lovin'? ;)_  
_I think it's about due._  
_Keep in mind that I've never written a lemon before, so if it's terrible, I'm sorry. LOL.  
PS. SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, D:  


* * *

_

Deidara was dead.

_Dead._

And along with him, Sasuke. Tobi as well.

Or... So everyone, even the Akatsuki believed. Madara was very much alive and breathing, even after the Earth shattering last stand of Deidara. That much, she knew.

Even Sasuke, whose life dangled by a thread even after sacrificing Orochimaru's favored pet for his own protection.

By now, she was aware of her father's stress. Losing member after member... Not being able to capture jinchuuriki. It was a relief that Konan stayed at his side through whatever means. Without her, Koneko was sure that he would've lost a generous portion of his patience.

And though she was his daughter, she didn't particularly share his ideology for how this world should be.

So as very few Akatsuki recruits mourned for their loss of two valued members, she considered the emotions of another's before her own.

For right now, someone was suffering much more than anyone else.

...

A soft knock sounded on his door. He blinked, jolting his head lazily, "Yes?"

She slowly opened the door, a petit smile on her lips as she stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"Koneko..." His voice was still so deep and entrancing. She was sure that the sound of him was something she would never tire of. The Uchiha held his arms open for her and she stepped forward, falling into his solid torso.

After a moment, she arched her head slightly to assess his face and stumbled upon a troubled frown with heavy bags beneath his remorseful eyes.

Her hand rose to his cheek, gently caressing the flawless skin there, "You're concerned.. About Sasuke.."

Uchiha Itachi's eyes fell from her loving gaze. It was apparent that a strong and harsh depression had taken over him in such a short time. Eating away at him,

"My entire lifetime... Is lost. " He murmured brokenly and she understood. Beneath her hand, she felt the muscles of his jaw work as he spoke.

"Believe in him, Itachi..." Koneko whispered, "Sasuke is as stubborn as a mule."

The fear-inducing crimson of his eyes fell away, revealing his beautiful obsidian hues. Gingerly, his lips parted, "In Konoha... You befriend him, did you not?"

"I did." She smiled. Glancing to the side, "Though, I didn't nearly have enough time to become one of his best."

Shrugging, a tiny laugh emitted from her, "I'm sure he understood my intentions, though."

The long-haired shinobi held her securely against him. His face burrowed into her neck, nuzzling her velvety skin.

"Thank you.." A stifled response of true appreciation, "Are you aware if he is...Alive?"

Her hand lifted from his lower back to lay atop his head as it rested on her shoulder. She combed his hair with her fingers, offering him her comfort, "I am. Let your troubles be at ease, darling."

Itachi leant away for a moment then placed his lips over hers in a sweet, heartfelt kiss. He left her mouth to plant chaste kisses against her neck and face. In return she laughed at the sensation.

She felt herself being lifted into his protective arms as he stared down at her with the utmost love and desire. The man laid her down onto his bed before climbing over her delicate figure.

He trailed kisses of longing over her, and she began to feel her breathing quicken.

Koneko loved this man more than anything and anyone in her entire lifetime. She knew what this situation would be lead to, and wanted nothing else than to become Uchiha Itachi's.. But like every other female in this experience, she was... Overwhelmed with uneasiness.

Catching her eye, he became aware his mistake, "Forgive me, my love..." He muttered, preparing to remove himself of her, "I..."

Both of her hands held either side of his face, holding him in place, "Continue.."

"..Are you positive..?"

A bright, assuring smile. "Yes.."

Carefully, he discarded a few articles of their clothing. Taking his time doing so, he placed kisses against all areas of her alabaster skin. A perfected, ceramic doll.

The last thing Itachi wished was for her to be frightened in this moment. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, kissing her jaw line.

She reached up and captured his warm lips, molding them sensually as she removed his indigo shirt at a slow pace, along with the fishnet top underneath.

Taking in his appearance, he was the epitome of gorgeous. A chest, sculpted to absolute excellence even with the few scars that were slashed over his flesh. He blinked down at her, noticing that she was observing the once severe wounds.

"From my work at ANBU. Few are from my time here.." He provided. Her brows came together and he chuckled, "Nothing to be concerned about, kitten. They have all healed."

Koneko loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Responding to her kiss, he removed any excess clothing on either of them, throwing the blanket over his lower half as he lay over her.

She heard saliva sliding tensely down his esophagus as his inky eyes found her breasts. His head lowered slowly and took a bud into his mouth, sucking gently on the sensitive skin. Both hands holding Koneko close to him.

"_I-Itachi_.." She breathed, following his movements with a low gaze.

That sound from her lips. He loved it..

Brushing his lips over her smooth stomach, he kissed every inch of her exposed skin. She reached up and pressed her lips to Itachi's.

Once their lips had separated, she saw that his low-lidded eyes were filled with love and passion.

His length skimmed over the soft skin of her thigh and she realized how strongly he felt for her. Pressure built behind her cheeks. He chuckled,

"My darling, are you prepared..?"

A timid, fair smile developed on her rosette lips, "Yes..."

Koneko's arms tightened around his neck as his hands lifted her legs to wrap around his waistline. A prod, then a slow thrust. She whimpered and writhed about, her eyes misting over.

At her sudden pain stricken face, he became still. A solid marble statue. His face was hard; slanted brows and a tight jaw. She...

"Koneko, you.." He spoke incoherently. She looked away at his next words, "You were _untouched_..?"

A lump developed in her throat, disabling her ability to speak. She glimpsed over to him and saw the thin line of his lips. Processing what had just occurred.

"I. wanted you to have it, Itachi..." Admitting to him softly, "I love you more than anything in this world... You are my life.."

His head lowered, concealing his face behind the long ebony bangs. His were shut. Was he frustrated? No... It was _guilt_.

"Koneko, you should have kept it for the man you will be betrothed to one day..."

The throbbing ache of her heart forced the clear droplets to flow freely. Hiccuping, she felt a tender kiss being placed where a tear rested on her cheek. His hand cupped her face, stroking the silky skin there,

"_I'm sorry_..."

His eyes were downcast; He had caused her tears. Instantly, a low chill ran down his spine. If only he had kept himself from advancing on her..

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my angel.." He told her as his head fell to her neck, nuzzling her. Koneko did not reply as her lips were drawn back.

Carefully, she felt Itachi begin to remove himself from her depths, only to stopped by her hand on his arm, "You are the man whom I am in love with, Itachi..." She breathed shakily, "I just..."

Quivering, "I only desire being yours.."

He was silent. Koneko simply wanted his love of the highest form, "When you pass.. I will have no other lover after you, Itachi.."

His heart ruptured at her words. His facial features softened and he leant to kiss her temple, whispering to her, "Hold on to me, so that you will be mine, just as I am yours."

With her body close to him, Itachi slowly began to move inside her. Enveloping him to the wetness of her walls.

He was gentle, unrushed. Gently making love to her, the young woman whom had his heart in the palm of her hands. The only pain came from pleasure as his length spread her.

Their eyes were locked on one another, never tearing away. Breathless, she smiled with such adoration, "_I love you_.."

Smiling as well, "_And I love you_..." His head rested against her shoulder as he took in the fresh scent against her skin.

Koneko moaned lightly as Itachi laid his lips upon hers, still thrusting slowly into her with his slow and determined pace. Kisses and swipes of his warm, pink tongue soothed her flushed skin.

"Ah..!" She whimpered as he pushed deeper, keeping her legs securely around him, watching as they moved together in sync.

The Uchiha male groaned, a low vibration from his bare chest. Her name tumbled from his lips as he nearly found his end.

Finally, her body could endure no more and her back arched, quivering as Itachi's name left her lips in a whisper of sheer ecstasy. Five thrusts later and he released as well, pouring his essence into her.

Coming down from their high, they both panted for air. Itachi fell beside her onto the bed, his arms pulled her closely to him as she laid a hand on his damp chest, her head resting on the edge of his shoulder.

They exchanged glances and each smiled happily, curling up closer to one placed a gentle kiss over her forehead.

Her hand lightly grazed over the imperfections embedded into his skin, the scars left from battles. But the flaws on Itachi's body made it into perfection.

Laying his head tiredly against hers, he smiled, "Heaven."

"Hm?"

"I am in heaven.. Whenever I am with you, Koneko."

She cuddled to the man she loved. As she was about to reply, she glimpsed up and saw the dark haired shinobi was already asleep. Koneko sighed blissfully, and allowed sleep to consume her as well.


	45. Chapter 45

_I'M SO DAMN MAD. GRRR... I JUST WANT TO RIP SOMEONE'S HEAD OFF. So to... Change my depressing attitude, I'll write.** Sigh**.._

_I received SO MANY reviews for the last chapter! And I think I know why, you dirty kids. ;)_  
_Anyway, thank you so much everyone!_

* * *

"Have you made a decision?"

Her eyes followed after him. An empty tone, "To what?"

Uchiha Madara scoffed and glanced up at the ceiling briefly, "Becoming my wife."

"I gave you an answer. Is your mind so decrepit that you cannot even remember a simple reply?"

His head twitched toward her, snidely, "Careful what you say to me, child."

A bitter smile pulled her mouth, "Ah, yes.. The fact that someone such as yourself desires a _child_ seems unacceptable, wouldn't you agree, Madara?"

He laughed darkly, his eyes tracing her outline, "Age is only a number, my sweet."

"So it is, yet there are boarder lines between age, as many others also believe." She said, brushing down the fabric of her simple white dress.

Madara gradually smirked, "Yes, but which conquers first? True love, or age?" She choked back a scowl. The day she loved him was the day she would drown herself in icy water.

"I'm afraid that your love is unrequited. What is between us is nothing even remotely close to the lines of love, much less true love, Madara." The young woman told him firmly. Oh, she could just see the face of anger behind that orange mask.

"You haven't tapped into your true feelings yet, Koneko. Of course you would believe that _he_ is the man you are destined to be with." Madara's visible eye slimmed.

"He is that man." Was all she was able to muster before the wall to her left came crashing down.

"He is not!" The co-founder of Konoha bellowed, temper rising rapidly, "_I_ am!"

Returning his fist to his side, she could hear his teeth grinding, "Uchiha Itachi is a pathetic excuse for an heir to the Sharingan. He does not understand it's raw power! He is _nothing_ compared to me! Why do you choose him?"

Her green eyes flickered to the rubble on the stone floor, before giving him an answer, "I love him." She spoke while on her way to the door,

"And is more of a man than you will ever manage to be."

* * *

"Have you told anyone?"

"Konan.." She admitted quietly. Another laugh from him, "I see."

"I guess when you're pleased about something, it's difficult to keep it to yourself." Kisame said, staring down at the small woman. At that, a tint of rose appeared over her cheeks.

The Kiri shinobi trekked down the hall, "I should be on my way. Some of our troubles have returned since Itachi's little brother is still alive."

"Oh, really?" She smiled knowingly. He stopped, an amused slidelong stare toward her, "Yeah. Itachi-san seems to believe it."

* * *

The breeze was light and soft, blowing the branches of trees as they sat together. Peeking at him, she smiled gently. He was magnificent in all his glory; his line of sight focused into the distance. His eyes flashed toward her. A wisp of a smile.

Such a rare find was appearing more frequently, much to her joy.

Gathering her in his arms, the two of them fell back against the lush green grass. Sighing, Itachi pecked her temple.

"Is there something the matter..?" She rose her head to search his face.

"..No, nothing."

Koneko's gaze matched with his. Scarlet was removed, leaving breathtaking black in its place. Slitting his eyes, the Uchiha's vision was horribly blurry and dim. A deep frown developed on his lips as he looked away from her.

She brushed the black bangs away from his face, "Can you see me..?" His hand caught hers, kissing each knuckle slowly before he shook his head lethargically.

Resting her head on his solid chest, she kissed his peck through the fabric.

"Use your Sharingan as little as possible..." His hold on her became tighter, "As you wish.."

Itachi had to tell her. She must know at any cost, but his heart prevented him from saying such words. He knew the outcome. He knew what her reaction would be. Though he did not want to break her.

"...In one day's time," He breathed out and forced his tone to be neutral as he looked at her, "I will have my final battle with Sasuke..."

Heat. Moisture built at her eyes. She found herself inhaling fairly deeply, more than she would've liked.

"You'll achieve what you've wanted for so long, Itachi... You must feel relieved.." Holding herself back, she knew it was no use. She was a ticking time bomb.

He pulled her up with him into a sitting position; he looked at her straight in the eye. Those beautiful emerald eyes of hers, hidden beneath long black lashes.

The sole thought of not beholding her adoring gaze when they awoke together... Would be hell.

"I would give _anything_..." On the brink of inaudible to her ears, though she saw the movement of his handsome lips, "Anything in this world to have a different fate.."

Blinking, her eyes went wide. The brunette felt all air being stolen from her lungs. Briefly, she swept to her surroundings while she attempted to find her will to speak.

"No.." At that, his dark brows angled in question. Koneko averted her eyes, fighting off threatening tears, "_No_...! You _can't _say that, Itachi...!"

"Why." He demanded her answer.

Pouring down her cheeks, she cried, "You've done everything for Sasuke! Your life! All of your work.. Your plans would be gone! Simply beca-"

"The sole fact that I love you and wish for peace does not mean that anything has been abolished." Itachi spoke with a straight expression, "I have only gained by having you in my life. Not lost. You have given me more than any man could ask for."

He released tense oxygen, "I truly believe that you were sent to me. To remove me of my hell, and bring me to heaven."

Dark, entrancing eyes watched as her lower lip quivered to hold back her sobs. Itachi snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him.

"You are so precious to me..." Breathing in the luscious sent of her hair, he kissed her neck tenderly.

Koneko placed a small peck on his cheek. His hands threaded themselves into her silky hair, "Which is why I want you to marry me."

She was struck frozen by his proposal. Her heart was molten lava. Koneko could hardly breath at all. Had Uchiha Itachi... Really asked for her hand in marriage? Was she delirious?

_No_, this was reality. His eyes portrayed how sincere he was to her.

An elegant and gorgeous band was between his thumb and index. Adorned with lavish diamonds that shone in the setting sunlight. Her heart thundered inside her chest. Oh.. This man..

His eyes lingered on her as though he was memorizing all of her.

"Marry _me_..?" She asked him softly.

Itachi brought her wrist to his lips, kissing the underside, "... You said that you would never love another man after I pass." He felt hollow inside. Empty. How would he feel on the day of his death? What thoughts would run through his head..?

"I want you to be mine, even in death."

Her chest convulsed, "I will be forever yours, Itachi..."

The long haired man kissed her fervently. Their lips molded together to make the perfect creation. Koneko pulled away, dazed, and needing to breathe. Itachi merely moved his lips to her hair, and she continued to melt.

Carefully, he slipped the piece of jewelery onto her left hand-ring finger.

Itachi's eyes were troubled as he stared out into the gradually darkening sky. As he held her he could feel her shudder as she attempted to hold back the tears.

He decided to not allow the painful reality of their situation to come between them anymore this evening. For her, he would give her the gift of illusion for awhile longer.

He lifted her into is arms, cradling her upper back and the crook beneath her knees. Leaning her head against his collar bone she slowly fell into a light sleep as Itachi ventured back to the base.

...

Removing her of her clothes to leave her only in her undergarments, he laid her back onto his mattress. He stripped of his own clothing and joined her, entwining their legs together as he spooned her from behind.

Itachi watched her, a smile blossoming on his face. The young lady looked up at him, her eyes emitting love for him.

"I love you..."

"Hmm?" He murmured,

She smiled, looking into his charcoal eyes, "I love you..."

"I love you too, my kitten..." Itachi's facial expression softened as he bent his head down to place a sweet and tender kiss on her lips.

Elated, he knew that he must make the rest of their time together worthwhile. For him, and especially her... As he looked down at her beautiful face, he realized what must be done. Uchiha Itachi would protect her from harm, even if dead..

For the remainder of the night, he watched over her while she slept peacefully, and planned for a solution.


	46. Chapter 46

_"If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together.. There is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart.. I'll always be with you."_  
- Winnie the Pooh

* * *

He could see it in the man's cold eyes, his internal battle. The shark could not help but feel remorse for his suffering. Torn between his brother, and his wife.

"Kisame."

"Mm..?"

Itachi's tone was deadpan as he ordered, "Only Sasuke passes through."

Grimly, he responded, "Got it." Staring at the Uchiha's still form, "What of Koneko?"

The winds blew heavily, shaking the leaves from the sturdy branches. A chill ran down the Kiri nin's spine.

"She has gone ahead so we may bid our final goodbyes to one another." Itachi spoke slowly, "Kisame.. I would like for you to watch over her."

A large callused hand fell upon his shoulder, "Of course." He then told, "You both have very little time remaining. Don't keep her waiting, Itachi-san.."

Then with all haste, the man with black hair bid farewell to his comrade before departing.

* * *

He calmly closed his eyes, secluded in his thoughts. Koneko stared at their clasped hands, his thumb gently rubbing circles across her skin.

Oh, God... She didn't want him to go. Why did this have to happen..?

Not a word was spoken for what seemed like an eternity. She just... Couldn't believe that this day had come so quickly.

Removing her hands from his, she reached around to unclasp her silver necklace. He watched as she lifted his palm, dropping the piece of jewelry into it.

"I.. made a small change to it.."

Itachi somewhat frowned. Why had she-

"Promise..." A sharp intake of breath, "Promise that you'll never take it off..." She wiped at her tearing eyes with the back of her hand.

Itachi's heart wrenched in agony, "... Koneko, I-"

"_Please_..." She pleaded as her voice wavered uncontrollably. Unable to cope with the situation, she fell to her knees. Sobbing into her hands.

Immediately, he was on the ground beside her, jerking her lithe body towards him. The ivory skinned woman was a martyr to this heartache.

"I promise you, Koneko..." Itachi breathed, his hand resting on her silky hair, "_I promise_."

Her emotions poured, wailing out a cry. Her face pressed against his chest as he attempted to console her.

"I love you more than anything, Itachi..." Whispering brokenly as her tears stained his cloak like blood, "My heart belongs to you.. It always has."**  
**

Grinding his teeth together, he held her to him like a lifeline. Koneko soothingly put a soft kiss on his temple.

His emotions were coming up all at once.

"Koneko..." Few tears fell from his closed eyes, "I cannot go through with this..."

At the sight of droplets falling to the ground, her hand came around to the back of his neck and she gently pulled his head down to rest on her shoulder, "Oh, Itachi... You must.."

Itachi shook his head slowly as his jaw clenched so tightly that the muscles began to throb. He held his hands to his face to stop the wet flow. Koneko rubbed his chest, her eyes laden with concern.

Inhaling one resolute breath, he looked at his wife with profound sorrow. Though the tears didn't fully stop, there were no more sobs from him.

Opening his arms, he reached for her; "I refuse to just leave you here."

Her eyelashes clung together as she carefully wiped away his tears, about to protest.

"No.." Itachi said desolately, staring into her eyes. "You are my _wife_, Koneko. My world."

Averting her gaze, she murmured, "Sasuke is your brother. He is your family..."

Itachi exhaled, composing himself, "And you are also my family..."

"Sasuke came before me, Itachi!" Holding his taut face in her hands, she exclaimed, "I don't want to be the reason that you rid your plans for Sasuke..." Breath hitched in her throat, "I don't want to ruin the purpose of your sacrifice...!"

Itachi was silent as he lowered his head, brushing his lips against her hands.

"_Tell me_," He said lethargically, "What should I do, kitten...?"

Koneko sorrowfully replied, "I can only advise you, Itachi. The rest isn't my decision to make... Only your heart can make that choice."

"How is it possible when you have my heart...?" Itachi asked, slowly peering at her.

She smiled at him, "Would you like your heart back for a while?"

"No." His immediate answer, "It's yours to hold. Forever." Itachi then took her hand, kissing every finger and the inner side of her wrist before doing the same for her other hand, gently nibbling on her fingertips. She lightly laughed at the tingle.

The distressed man watched his beautiful lover's smile. Soon, Sasuke would be only a few miles off from the Uchiha stronghold.. He had to leave her.

"Koneko.." Itachi's low sultry tone vibrated in each syllable. She glanced at him and her elated smile vanished. The solemn appearance of his face told her..

It was time.

Her trembling hands clung onto the front of his mantle as they exchanged their final kiss. His arms were securely around her distraught figure, pressing her to him. Their lips passionately moved against one another, coaxing him to stay. The scent of this man and the feel of him, his warmth enveloping her. She... Couldn't bear it.

Once they parted, she wrapped her arms around her waist to uphold herself.

"Goodbye, Koneko.."

Her innermost thoughts screamed to bid him goodbye, but the hot lump in her throat forced back any opportunities of replying.

"I love you.."

He froze momentarily before he said to her, "And I love you."

As the obsidian crows dispersed, she crumbled to the forest floor as tears cascaded down her cheeks and dripped onto the soil.

* * *

Where could she be? Kisame Hoshigaki scoured the forest, searching for the young woman whom was supposed to be at their rendezvous point, yet was nowhere to be seen.

Soon enough, he came across a figure on their side, huddled in a ball against the earth. The long chocolate hair told him it was her.

"Kiddo..?" The kiri nin knew he had to be careful with her. A woman's fragile broken heart was not to be trifled with. As he lifted her into a sitting position, he saw the stains of dry tears on her snow-white face.

Gently, he picked her up and helped her on her feet, "Come on.. We shouldn't stay here. Can you walk?"

No response was heard from her lips as she stared at the solid ground. Nonetheless, he began carrying her away from the area.

* * *

Upon meeting with Sasuke and his team, she remained hidden by request from the aquatic man. To avoid any unnecessary conversations with the young Uchiha, she did as asked.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm afraid from here on you continue by yourself." Kisame explained, "Itachi-san's order. The rest of you will wait here."

"Fair enough. The only reason I formed this group was to make sure no one would get in my way."

"Sasuke, no!" The female of their squad argued, "Let's get rid of this guy and go on together!"

The soft-spoken brunette could faintly note the irritation that Kisame spoke with, "I'm not in the mood for a fight, really, but if you all insist on going there together then I won't have much of an option."

Sternly, "Stay out of this, Karin. This is my vendetta." He took off without so much as another word.

He flew past her while she was still concealed in the tree line, her eyes fell downcast.

* * *

**READ:  
**This is the last chapter, but I think a sequel might be necessary.**  
If you want the sequel, please review and let me know. **


End file.
